PASSION
by Sharpey-00
Summary: Que nuestros cuerpos muestren lo que siente nuestro corazon. SasuSaku , NaruHina, y otras parejas.
1. Emociones

Sakura corría por las calles de Konoha , ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso y solo esperaba que su impuntual sensei no hubiera llegado todavía al lugar de su entrenamiento. Ayer no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la noche debido a su nerviosismo, pues hoy después de tanto tiempo por fin podría pasar un rato entrenando con Kakashi Sensei, Naruto y…….Sasuke quien hacia unos meses había regresado a Konoha de una peligrosa misión. La pelirosa recordaba que esos días estuvo hecha un manojo de nervios al pensar en que algo le podía pasar al joven Uchiha.

-**Hola sakura! **– dijo un naruto de ya 16 años-

Sin duda ese tiempo naruto había cambiado mucho físicamente y eso era algo que Hinata podía afirmar con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**Buenos días Naruto ..-**le respondió la muchacha mientras tomaba algo de aire-

**Oye Sakura, ¿Pero tu que haces aquí?, ¿Qué no se supone que tu practicas con la vieja de la Hokage? **–le cuestiono el muchacho de ojos azules-

**COMO QUE HAGO AQUÍ, KAKASHI SENSEI TAMBIEN ME LLAMO A MI BAKA!!!!!!!!**

**Emmm….si…si…esta bien s-sakura…..-** le respondió naruto mirándola asustado-

**Hm** – musito la muchacha – **Oye por cierto, ¿En donde esta sasuke? **

-**ehh, ah ahí** – dijo apuntando hacia un lugar un poco mas apartado de ellos. En el pie de un árbol sasuke se encontraba con los ojos cerrados-

Sakura pensó en ir a saludarlo, pero la expresión del Uchiha era tan seria que decidió mejor no molestarlo y solo se limito a soltar un suspiro algo melancólico,

**Hola **– saludo un recién llegado kakashi mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano-

**-Kakashi sensei por que llego tan tarde?-** pregunto naruto-

**Cuando venia hacia acá me encontré un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo-** le respondió el peligris-

A los tres muchachos les apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

Sasuke se acerco a ellos esperando a que pronto Kakashi les diera alguna indicación .

**¿A que hora comenzamos? **– pregunto serio sasuke-

**eh, ohhh respecto a lo de su entrenamiento** – comenzó kakashi – **todo era una broma para traerlos aquí…Además ya son muy buenos ninjas , nose que clase de entrenamiento les pondría poner sin que alguno de ustedes terminara muerto**-comento tomándose la barbilla con una mano en un gesto pensativo-

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraban con la boca abierta.

**Y….¿entonces para que nos trajiste kakashi sensei?** – pregunto naruto aun sin entender-

-Iruka tiene algo parecido a una 'fiesta' en su casa el día de hoy…-dijo copi ninja- Me pidió que los llevara pues tiene tiempo que no los ve, sakura entrena con tsunade, Naruto hace lo mismo por su propia cuenta y Sasuke no se diga, esta entrenando todo el día…

Los muchachos guardaron algo de silencio mientras meditaban las palabras . Era verdad, hace tiempo que no miraban a su antiguo maestro de la academia, y aunque lo apreciaban demasiado su tiempo ya casi no les daba el lujo de ir a visitarlo como ellos quisieran.

-** Bueno …pues creo que no estaría mal ir un rato…-**dijo sakura algo apenada -

**Si –** dijo naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos y movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo-

**De acuerdo –** respondió Sasuke-

El ojo que Kakashi no tenia tapado se cerro cuando el sonrió. Y así los cuatro se dirigieron a donde Iruka.

**-Iruka Sensei** – dijo naruto dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de su antiguo maestro-

**Naruto que bueno verte** – le respondió con una de sus usuales sonrisas-

-**Iruka sensei tiene una sonrisa muy bonita** – comento sakura que se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas mesas-

**-Sakura **– dijo sasuke que estaba sentado a su lado – **lo dices como si tu sonrisa no lo fuera-**

La muchacha se sonrojo del comentario del joven. Y aunque el lo había dicho con su normal tono serio, ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

**Oye Frentudota ¿Qué haces aquí? **– le dijo Ino que acababa de acercarse a su mesa-

**Lo mismo te pregunto Ino cerda , si comes mucho te pondrás mas fea** – le contesto sakura-

**Mujeres **– dijo shikamaru que se encontraba atrás de ino- que problemáticas.

En el lugar se encontraban varios alumnos y ex alumnos de Iruka entre ellos Hinata, Kiba, Ino , Shikamaru, Chouji etc.

Kakashi había ido a la mesa en la que se encontraban Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke , pero no tomo asiento y simplemente se quedo parado enfrente de ellos.

**-Bueno pues espero que se estén divirtien…..**

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y naruto y sasuke miraron sorprendidos lo que pasaba enfrente de ellos y lo que había causado que Kakis no pedirá terminar la frase. Una mano le había tapado su ojo visible y otro brazo lo había rodeado por la cintura.

**¿Quién soy Kakashi?** – dijo una voz femenina-

El ninja puso una mano sobre la que estaba en su ojo y otra sobre la que estaba en su cintura y las retiro delicadamente al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

**Latis..-** dijo sonriendo-

Los tres muchachos ahora más que nunca se miraban sin entender.

**oh, disculpen** – dijo kakashi – **Ella es Latis es la hermana de Iruka …**

-**QUE?!!!** – exclamaron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo-

Latis era la hermana menor de Iruka, en realidad era la media hermana de el. Después de que los padres de el murieran un amigo cercano a la familia le dijo que su padre había tenido una clase de desliz con una joven mujer de la aldea y esta había quedado embarazada . La mujer había muerto por una enfermedad dejando sola a la niña. Iruka se hizo cargo de ella de la manera más atenta. Y auque ella de la edad de naruto y los otros ellos se llevaban bien. Después de todo no estaba solo…

**Ósea que KAKASHI SENSEI ESTA FILTREANDO CON LA HERMANA DE IRUKA SENSEI!!!!!.**-grito naruto llevándose las manos a la cabeza-

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio y voltearon haber al joven que quería convertirse en Hokage. Parecía como si su grito se hubiera escuchado por toda konoha.

**Que es…..lo que acabas de decir naruto?** – dijo Iruka que ya se encontraba con ellos-

Nadie en el salón quería moverse pues reconocían lo que pasaba cuando Iruka usaba ese tono para dirigirse a la gente. Así que la mayoría se conformo con simplemente mirar lo que ocurría. Mientras kakashi sudaba frió y la muchacha a su lado miraba a su hermano con cara de espanto.

**Emm, este…yo no dije nada Dattebayo …ja..ja..ja** – dijo riendo nerviosamente-

**Kakashi** – dijo iruka dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo – **podrías repetirme lo que dijo naruto? .**

**Hermano, tu sabes que…-** comenzó la jovencita-

**Dije Kakashi ….-** dijo con el mismo tono de voz-

La muchacha simplemente llevo sus ojos azules al piso y se tomo sus manos nerviosamente.

**Naruto solo jugaba iruka…**-dijo kakashi mientras se rascaba una mejilla nerviosamente-

**-Bien…espero que haya sido solo eso….-**comento el sensei de la academia-

Iruka no dijo más y se dirigió a otra parte del salón, al poco tiempo después todos comenzaran a hablar de nuevo.

**Naruto no averías de decir esas cosas…-**le dijo sasuke-

**Es cierto, Iruka es muy celoso con su hermana…- **dijo kakakshi que poco a poco se recuperaba de la situación-

**Demo…ella llego y comenzó a tocar a kakashi sensei y…-**dijo naruto-

**Naruto! No digas las cosas de esa manera!!! **– le reprendió sakura-

**Jajajaja** – rió latis-

Los muchachos voltearon a verla. Tenía el cabello del mismo color de su hermano pero sus ojos eran azules y su piel un poco más blanca. Pero a pesar de eso las facciones de su rostro eran casi iguales a las de Iruka.

Estuvieron en el lugar un tiempo hasta que comenzó a anochecer y sakura tuvo que retirarse pues mañana tenia que ir donde Tsunade Sama.

**Bueno yo tengo que retirarme **– dijo la kunoichi inclinándose un poco-

**Yo me ire contigo sakura **– dijo sasuke poniéndose de pie.

El corazón de la ninja dio un vuelco pero al mirar la expresión de sasuke dejo de fantasear y dedujo que probablemente el la estaba acompañando pues de ahí podía llegar a su casa.

Caminaron a lo largo de las ya oscuras calles de Konoha en silencio. Sakura quería decirle a Sasuke que había estado muy preocupada por el pero su misión había sido hace tantos meses que ya parecería tonto ese comentario. Pero es que cuando el llego ella no le pudo decir nada……

**sasuke…-** dijo sakura deteniéndose-

**Que pasa?-**

**Yo, quería decirte que…….-**dijo bajando la mirada- **cuando te fuiste a esa misión , y cuando te vas a cualquier otra sauske yo….yo…**-dijo empezando a llorar-

**No llores sakura…-**le dijo abrazándola-

La muchacha oculto su rostro en el pecho de el , pudiendo de esta manera sentir el aroma tan sensual que emanaba de todo el.

Sasuke puso una mano en su mejilla y luego levanto su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-**Gracias por preocuparte por mi sakura…-**le dijo mirándola de una forma que jamás había hecho-

-**Sasuke…**-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al estar perdida en la mirada de el-

El joven uchiha fue acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que pudo sentir su aliento y corriente eléctrica le paso por todo el cuerpo.

Y cuando por fin beso sus labios la pego más a su cuerpo tratando de sentirla aun más. Sakura tenía una mano sobre su hombro y la otra la pasaba por sus cabellos oscuros. Cuando se separaron el beso su cuello aun sin quitar las manos del cuerpo de sakura.

-**ah sasuke…-**dijo la muchacha cerrando los ojos-

El la beso en las mejillas y aun sin soltarla la fue acercando a una de las paredes de los establecimientos que había en la calle. Tomo una de las piernas de sakura y la acaricio a lo largo de todo el muslo sintiendo lo fuerte que era.

Sakura simplemente ya no podía quedarse quieta y sus manos ya se encontraban en la espalda del uchiha sintiendo sus fuertes músculos debajo de sus manos.

Continuara…..


	2. Paraiso

**Cap. 2 .Paraíso**

Sakura seguía pediendo sus manos en la espalda de sasuke mientras el besaba su cuello y daba uno que otro leve mordisco.

**Sasuke..-** dijo la muchacha-

El vengador de los Uchiha coló una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la Kunoichi con el propósito de pode sentir un poco mas de su piel. En ese momento los nubarrones que habían dejado nublado todo el día comenzaron a dejar caer gotas de agua las cuales fueron mojando sus cuerpos. Pero estos ya se encontraban tan calientes que pensaron que las partículas de agua se evaporarían al tocar su piel.

-**Sakura…-** le dijo sasuke a la muchacha en su oído de una manera tan sexy que casi la derrite en sus brazos-

La pelirosa ya no soportaba esa situación , el mar de emociones que la atormentaban eran demasiado fuertes como para simplemente ignorarlas. Hace uno momentos caminaba tranquilamente con sasuke por las calles, luego se besaban y ahora estaban a punto de…

-**Ah! Sasuke…..-** gimió cuando el joven le mordió el lóbulo del oído-

Con eso pensó que su autocontrol se había perdido por completo y no le importo que terminaran haciendo el amor ahí en plena calle. De esa manera todos sabrían que le pertenecía a Sasuke Uchiha y que el le pertenecía a ella, le encantaría ver las caras de los demás cuando se enterararan.

Pero en realidad ella quería estar en un lugar privado con el Uchiha en el que pudieran estar a gusto los dos sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

-**Sasuke…espera…-** dijo sakura tomando algo de aire para poder hablar-

El muchacho lo miro con sus ojos oscuros y luego entendió lo que ella trataba de decirle.

**Vamos a mi casa** – le dijo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos-

Sakura apenas pudo reaccionar como para tomarse del cuello del muchacho. Sentía como si estuviera en un sueño y a la vez trataba d estar lo mas consiente posible para poder memorizar cada una de las cosas que estaban sucediendo.

La muchacha sintió como el la llevaba en dirección al barrio Uchiha y luego como entraba en una casa. Al estar adentro sasuke corrió con ella en sus brazos hasta su habitación y ahí la recostó en su cama.

La cabeza de sakura se encontraba recargada sobre una de las almohadas de sasuke, podía sentir todo su embriagante aroma por todas partes, y el muchacho simplemente estaba sobre ella mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros.

Sasuke se quito el mismo su camiseta y luego beso a sakura en los labios. La joven tuvo que callar un gemido ante el acto cometido por el joven Uchiha. Eso había sido lo más sensual que le había pasado en su vida…

Ella recostada sobre la cama de sasuke, con el sobre su cuerpo , sin ninguna prenda que cubriera su formado pecho. Pudo sentir como entre los besos el muchacho ponía una de sus manos sobre su blusa con la intención de irla subiendo.

**-Sasuke…..-**le dijo la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos- **no te arrepentirás?** – dijo con una mirada algo triste-

**Jamás lo aria…-**dijo antes de besarla-

Sasuke la despojo de sus ropas y ella hizo lo mismo con el. De un momento a otro los dos ya se encontraban desnudos . Sakura miraba a sasuke con las mejillas en un rojo muy fuerte, todo en el era perfecto, todo….

Y sasuke miraba a sakura tratando de contenerse , sus cabellos algo mojados se esparcían por su cama y su voluptuoso pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez.

La muchacha miro a Sasuke y luego llevo su mano hasta su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente.

-**Ah! Sakura….mmg….ah….-**musito sasuke sobre el cuello de la kunoichi-**ah….ahhh,ahhh**

Sasuke tuvo que retirar la mano de ese lugar , estaba perdiendo el control y la podía lastimar. El simplemente le sonrió y la beso al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se apoyaba sobre uno de los pechos de la muchacha y pellizcaba su pezón levemente.

**-mmg!** – Exclamo sakura contra los labios del Uchiha-

Sasuke fue descendiendo los besos a su cuello y luego a uno de sus pechos mientras seguía masajeando el otro con su mano.

-**Sasuke!...ahh….sasuke….oh!...**

El regreso de Nuevo a la altura de la peli rosa y la miro a los ojos al momento en que tomaba sus piernas y se acomodaba mejor entre ellas.

Recargo su frente con la de ella y le sonrió.

**Te amo Sasuke……..-** le dijo la muchacha con el tono mas sincero que había utilizado jamás en su vida-

**Y yo te amo a ti sakura….**.-le dijo antes de entrar en ella-

**Ah! –** gimió la muchacha cuando sintió esa parte de Sasuke abrirse paso entre ella. Se sentía tan feliz , eso era lo que había deseado desde que conocía a l Uchiha 'y yo te amo a ti sakura' .

El empujo un poco mas hasta romper la barrera que lo separaba totalmente de ella y cuando lo hizo sonrió levemente. Sakura era suya únicamente , ese cuerpo que tantos deseaban en konoha era simplemente suyo.

Se quedo un momento sin moverse mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la muchacha escuchando su acelerada respiración en su oído.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse al momento que la miraba al rostro.

-**mmg….-**ahora fue el el que gimió al sentir esa sensación tan placentera-

Sakura podía sentir el miembro de sasuke entrar y salir de ella acelerando y disminuyendo la velocidad de vez en cuando , podía sentir su voz ronca perderse en sus oídos y podía sentir como ahora menos que nunca quería alejarse del Uchiha.

Sasuke paso sus brazos por la espalda de sakura y se sentó sobre la cama quedando ella sentada sobre el sintiéndolo aun mas adentro.

**-ah! Sasuke….se siente…tan….Ah! **

Sasuke comenzó a acelerar la penetración podía sentir como las uñas de sakura le arañaban la espalda dejándole seguramente algunas marcas. Puso sus manos sobre los glúteos de ella y la movió ayudándola a subir y bajar a lo largo de el.

**-ahhh…..ah s-sasuke….creo que…ah……**

La inexperiencia de la muchacha hacia que no estuviera muy segura de lo que sentía pero por las sensaciones y el placer del que estaba siendo presa la hacían pensar que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

**-sakura…mmg…ah….mmmmmgh!!!!!!!!**

**ah ahhhhhhhhh sasukeee!!!!**

El la recostó de nuevo en su cama mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban un poco. Sakura le acariciaba los oscuros cabellos y su espalda. Luego sasuke salio de ella lentamente y se coloco boca arriba jalándola a ella hacia su pecho.

-**Sasuke…**-dijo la kunoichi mientras hacia figuras en el firme pecho-

**Que pasa?**

**Es la mejor noche que he tenido-**

Sasuke sonrió un poco.

**-duerme…..**

Sakura cerró los ojos y sintió como el joven Uchiha la abrazaba más fuerte. Afuera todavía llovía pero el calor del cuerpo del otro eran suficientes como para dormir de una manera muy confortable.

* * *

Había amanecido y el día amenazaba con ser hermoso. El cielo se encontraba despejado y solo una que otra nube blanca lo surcaba. 

Latis caminaba junto con Kakashi después de haber ido a ver a la Hokage.

**Tsunade Sama me dijo que tenía llevar esto a la mansión de los Hyuuga**..- dijo la muchacha mostrando un pergamino-

**La Hokage esta muy ocupada….es probable que por eso te haya pedido ese pequeño encargo…**-le contesto el copi ninja-

**Si pero debió de habérselo pedido a Shizune , yo quiero irme a una misión…-**dijo mirando el suelo por el que caminaba-

Kakashi solo la miro de reojo y se encogió de hombros. Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Hyuuga el se despido de ella.

**-Bien…aquí es el lugar..-**dijo kakashi – **no te pierdas de regreso…-**le dijo a la muchacha mientras le despeinaba los cabellos con una mano-

-**Si miras a mi hermano dile que estaré en casa en la noche…-**le dijo Latis-

El ninja simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió caminando.

La joven entro en la mansión puesto que los grandes portones se encontraban abiertos, adentro había un gran patio de tierra la cual se encontraba totalmente revuelta probablemente por el entrenamiento de alguien.

Cuando llego a la puerta corrediza que daba al interior decidió tocar con sus nudillos la madera para avisar que había alguien allí afuera.

**Si?** – dijo una muchacha de cabello corto y ojos aperlados-

**Amm vengo a entregar algo de parte de la Hokage…-**dijo extendiéndole el pergamino-

**Oh gracias …-** dijo Hinata tomándolo entre sus manos- Quieres pasar a tomar algo?.

**Emm si gracias…**

Latis entro detrás de hinata y la guió hasta donde había un comedor y había dos personas desayunando. Eran un hombre y una muchacha mas joven que hinata.

**Padre, la Hokage mando esto…-** dijo hinata dándole el pergamino a hiashi-

El lider del clan Hyuuga tomo el pergamino y lo puso entre su yukata para leerlo después con mayor detenimiento. Luego miro a la muchacha que acompañaba a su hija.

**oh ella es Latis Umino…**

**Es un honor!…-** dijo la muchacha inclinándose y bajando la cabeza de manera muy rápida-

**Umino..-**dijo Hiashi- **Eres pariente del antiguo Sensei de la Academia de Hinata….**

**Si…-**respondió la muchacha aun sin moverse-

**Anda, toma asiento…- **le dijo Hinata-

Latis se sentó en una silla pero lo hizo de una manera muy tensa. Apenas y se movía un poco.

**Siento haberme tardado..-**dijo un joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos perlados-

-**Neji-kun, tenemos visita…**- dijo Hinata-

Neji se sentó enfrente de Latis y luego levanto la vista para mirarla. La miro con sus ojos hasta donde le era posible ver, y al último termino por verla directamente a sus ojos azules , la muchacha parecía estar perdida en su mirada también.

-**Cof, Cof…-**tosió discretamente Hiashi-

Neji volteo a ver a su tío como si apenas se diera cuenta de que había más gente en el salón. Pero sin embargo al instante tomo su porte y comenzó a comer su desayuno. Hanabi la hermana menor de hinata miro a su primo algo extrañada de cómo se había comportado y luego regreso su vista a su comida. Hiashi tomo el pergamino que le habían entregado y lo leyó en silencio .

-**Neji….-**

**-¿Qué sucede?** – le respondió a su tío-

-**La hokage te necesita para una misión ANBU-** le contesto el lider del clan Hyuuga mientras enrollaba el pergamino nuevamente-

**Bien…-** Contesto el muchacho con su tono serio-

El recado que Tsunade había mandado era pedir la presencia de un usuario del Byakugan para una misión ANBU. La Hokage lo había dejado al criterio de Hiashi, pero neji ya era el capitán de una de las tropas así que para el , el era el indicado.

* * *

Sakura caminaba con la sonrisa más grande que podía habérsele visto, había quedado con Tenten e Ino de ir a comer juntas esa mañana y ya no podía esperar con irles a contar la relación con el Uchiha, claro obviamente omitiendo algunos detalles. 

-**Sakura!** – dijo tenten saludándola con un brazo-

La peli rosa corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y la saludo.

**No ah llegado Ino? **– pregunto sakura sin poder ver a la rubia cerca-

-**No, probablemente se quedo dormida. Ya sabes como es ella, dice que si no duerme bien le pueden salir ojeras . **

-**Seee, Ino-pig siempre ah sido así…..-**dijo sakura encogiéndose de hombros- **Tenten tengo que contarte algo! **– dijo sakura dando pequeños brinquitos por la emoción , algunas personas que pasaban por el lugar la voltearon a ver extrañados-

**Que es lo que te pasa Sakura?...la gente nos ve raro….-**dijo Tenten-

**Es que…-**comenzó la kunoichi- el **día de ayer me paso algo hermoso con sasuke!** –dijo con una sonrisa-

**Con sasuke? ..-** pregunto extrañaba la muchacha de los chongitos-

**Si!, me paso lo más hermoso, sexy y romántico con sasuke Uchiha!**

Sakura esperaba que Tenten pegara un grito al aire o algo así pero la muchacha solamente la miraba en silencio con la boca abierta, bueno eso también era una reacción. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no la miraba a ella, si no que miraba por sobre su hombro. Sakura se volteo lentamente y se quedo helada.

**Dime Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que te paso ayer con Sasuke?** – pregunto Kakashi que la miraba seriamente-

Continuara……

* * *

**Hola! Bueno la razón por la que la continué tan pronto fue por que hoy tuve el día libre y trate de apurarme para escribir. Este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto espero que les este gustando. **

**Algo que también me ayudo mucho a escribir este capitulo tan pronto fue los reviews que me dejaron, se los agradezco muchísimo, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Sakurass:** Pensé en seguirle pero luego decidí cortarlo ahí XD . Muchas gracias espero que sigas leyendo.

**Ange:** Muchas Gracias, y pues ahora si que lo continué rápido aproveche que tenia algo de tiempo libre.

**Katsura-Chan-Uchiha:** Pues si abra varios lemons a lo largo de la historia con las diferentes parejas, aquí esta el primero . Muchas gracias por tu review.

**ROGUE AIKAWA**: Gracias! Si, sasuke es muy sexy , a pesar de que es muy serio quise ponerlo de esa manera aquí XP.

**Entre mas reviews dejen mas rápido tratare de poner la continuación.**


	3. Sentimientos

**Cap.3. Sentimientos**

**Dime Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que te paso ayer con Sasuke?** – pregunto Kakashi que la miraba seriamente-

La muchacha se quedo mirándolo sorprendida con sus ojos verdes mientras su boca se abría y cerraba una y otra vez tratando en vano de pronunciar una palabra.

Iner '_kya!!! Pero de donde salio, no le puedo decir que sasuke y yo…_

**-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió sakura?-** pregunto una vez mas su antiguo sensei-

-**emm.. etto..lo que paso..fue que…**

-**………-**kakashi no decía nada, se limitaba simplemente a esperar a que la pelirosa diera una respuesta-

- **Ayer…emm……sasuke…..el..amm…el me invito a cenar!** –dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca-

Miro al peliplateado quien parecía empezar a creerle su pequeña mentira, y pensó que todo había terminado de una buena manera.

-**Sakura , entiendo que están creciendo así que…no trates de ocultarme tu amorío con sasuke**..-le dijo en ninja mientras sonreía y su ojo visible se cerraba por esa acción- **adiós sakura…-**le dijo despidiéndose de ella con una mano-

Sakura se quedo parada sin poder moverse, tenia una cara que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar de lo pálida que estaba. Después de uno momentos de asimilar lo que kakashi le había dicho camino tambaleándose un poco hasta donde se encontraba tenten.

-¿**Te sientes bien sakura?. Ven por que mejor no te sientas..-**le dijo preocupada la muchacha de los chongitos-

-**No,no, estoy bien no te preocupes.- **dijo haciendo movimientos con sus manos-

- **Esta bien pero, que es lo que querías decirme?.**

-**Oh es cierto!** – dijo mientras retomaba el control de su conciencia- **Ayer bueno…-**dijo jugando con sus dedos- **ayer fue……mi primera vez…con sasuke……**

Sakura estuvo unos momentos mas jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y luego levanto la cabeza para mirar a su amiga. Tenten tenía sus manos tapando su boca, pero parecía que ocultaba una sonrisa pues sus ojos brillaban alegres.

Y cuando por fin parecía que le iba a decir algo a la pelirosa, su cara se volvió seria .

- **Ino…**-dijo tenten mirando como la rubia las miraba a las dos-

Sakura abrió rotundamente los ojos ante el nombre que pronuncio la castaña, y se volvió para como su amiga de la infancia la miraba con una cara de dolor que parecía que le había clavado un kunai en el pecho.

-**Sakura….-** pronuncio ino con un nudo en su garganta-

-**Ino…**-dijo la pelirosa tratando de acercarse a ella pero la otra muchacha retrocedía por cada paso que ella avanzaba-

La joven comenzó a retroceder cada vez más rápido hasta que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

-**Creo que le afecto mas de lo que hubiera pensado…**-dijo sakura mirando por donde se había ido la oji azul-

-**Como es posible!, no,no,no.Sasuke! –** decía una y otra vez ino sobre su cama-

La joven había corrido de inmediato a su recamara y se había encerrado en su habitación. Lo único que quería era estar sola y no saber de nada, ni de sakura ni de sasuke mucho menos de ellos dos juntos.

Escucho como abrían la puerta de su cuarto pero ella simplemente hundió su rostro en la almohada con el propósito de que esa persona se fuera.

**Vete de aquí no quiero hablar con nadie**- exclamo al darse cuenta de que la presencia no se iba del lugar-

-**Pero que problemática eres Ino-** dijo shikamaru-

Al escuchar esa voz la muchacha se sentó en su cama y miro de forma acusadora a quien era su compañero de equipo. El siempre tenía la maña de entrar a su habitación sin avisar y eso le molestaba, y el que lo hubiera hecho en un momento como este le molestaba aun más.

**-Vete de aquí shikamaru..-** dijo con un tono frió-

**-tssk y ahora que te paso?...-**dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones**- Subiste de peso o algo así?**

-**No shikamaru!, no subí de peso! Ahora lárgate de aquí!..-**dijo apuntándole a la puerta-

-**Estas peor que de costumbre, que fue lo que te paso?**-le pregunto otra vez-

**- Son** **cosas que a ti no te importan**! **, Solo déjame sola**!-dijo con la voz entrecortada-

**-No….-**

**-ahhhgg**- exclamo la muchacha mientras se paraba de su cama y caminaba hasta la ventana y le daba la espalda al muchacho- **esque…sakura……y..sasuke…sasuke,sasuke,sasuke!!!-** dijo mientras lloraba como no lo había hecho jamás en su vida-

Al escuchar ese nombre, y al mirar la reacción que causo en la muchacha, shikamaru sintió que las venas le comenzaban a hervir y pensó que explotaría del coraje.

**-Pero que problemática eres!, siempre se trataba del idiota ese, siempre estas corriendo de tras de el gritando su maldito nombre!!**

Ino volteo a verlo, shikamaru jamás se había portado de esa forma con ella, y de hecho eran pocas las veces que lo había visto así y la mayoría de ellas eran en alguna pelea.

**Y a ti que te importa lo que yo sienta por sasuke, para ti todo es problemático!! Y te importa un carajo!!**

**A ti es a la que te importa un carajo, siempre estas hablando y pensando en el que ni siquiera te das cuenta de las personas que SI se preocupan por ti!!-**dijo caminando hacia ella-

**-Yo quiero que sasuke se preocupe por mi!!! El, El!!!! –**grito la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas-

-**Ya cállate Ino!!** – le grito también shikamaru antes de abrazarla-

La muchacha siguió llorando mientras lo abrazaba y apretaba con sus manos el chaleco verde que el llevaba. Shikamaru la tenia tomada por la cintura mientras su rostro se encontraba oculto entre el cuello de la joven sintiendo su olor húmedo por las lagrimas.

Shikamaru puso sus manos en el rostro de Ino secando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir.

**-Toma en cuenta a los que si se preocupan por ti Ino…..yo me preocupo por ti….-**

**-Shikamaru-** dijo mirándolo con su húmeda mirada-

El muchacho le sonrió levemente y acerco su rostro al de ella y después de uno segundos cerro el espacio que los separaba. Se quedo quieto al principio y luego los fue moviendo lentamente. Ino no reacciono hasta que sintió los labios de shikamaru deslizándose sobre los suyos. Y por alguna razón que no pudo descifrar, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por lo que estaba pasando.

El ninja la tomo nuevamente de la cintura y ella paso una de sus manos por su nuca mientras la otra descansaba sobre su hombro. Se seguían besando como si sus cuerpos les hubieras exigido ese acto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Shikamaru la pego aun mas a su cuerpo y ella soltó algo parecido a un suspiro. Estaban justo frente a la ventana de la muchacha, y cualquiera que pasara por la calle y los mirara, se sonrojaría por tal forma de besarse.

De repente comenzaron a sentir el ambiente algo sofocado, aunque estaban en época de invierno. Sentían una extraña atmósfera que los acaloraba y los hacia sentir como si las ropas fueran un estorbo.

Ese fue el momento en el que el muchacho se separo de ella lentamente,tratando con eso de apaciguar un poco lo que sentía por dentro.

-**shikamaru-** dijo Ino mirándolo a los ojos-

-**Hm,problemática-**

Ino le sonrió antes de abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro en su cuello.

* * *

Hinata,Neji y Latis se encontraban en el patio de la mansión Hyuuga. Mientras Neji practicaba, su prima y la visitante platicaban animadamente.

**-Hinata,Hinata! Estas lista? Dattebayo !** –grito naruto desde la entrada-

Neji lo miro con el ceño fruncido, siempre que iba llegaba haciendo ruido y le era imposible el concentrarse. Realmente no sabía como hinata lo podía soportar.

**Neji-kun es hora de que me baya..**-dijo hinata mientras miraba sonrojada a naruto-

-**Yo también ya tengo que irme –**le respondió neji- **solo esperaba a que llegaran por ti-**

Neji miro otra vez a naruto, aunque ya no tuviera problemas con el, aun no dejaba de incomodarle lo ruidoso e hiperactivo que podría llegar a ser. Hinata al ver la reacción tan común de su primo prefirió mejor dirigirse a la muchacha que los acompañaba.

**-Latis, perdón por no poderme quedar mas rato** – dijo hinata algo apenada-

-**nO, no te preocupes, yo regresare a mi casa** –le contesto la muchacha-

-**Bueno en ese caso, nos vemos luego** – dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza-

Hinata corrió a la entrada en donde naruto la esperaba y luego los se perdieron de vista .

- **Emm tu nombre es neji, verdad? **– le pregunto Latis al muchacho -

- **Si ….-**respondió con su tono serio-

- **amm, mi nombre es Latis –**

Neji solo la miro sin decir nada , ella parecía estar muy entretenida mirando sus pies, en realidad estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no poder levantar la cabeza.

**Ire donde Tsunade-sama …..-**dijo neji caminando a la salida- **No vienes?** –le pregunto a Latis al ver que no se movía-

-**ehh, oh si!** – dijo antes de correr para alcanzarlo.

La expresión de Neji quería decir que caminarían juntos hasta que ella legara a su casa y el en donde la Hokage. Nunca había sido muy expresivo y solo lo era en ciertos casos.

**-Eres amiga de Hinata?** – le pregunto sin mirar a la muchacha-

**- La conozco desde hace muy poco, mi hermano fue su maestro en la academia-**

-**Ah, ya…-** dijo Neji al entender la situación-

No supieron en que momento su pequeña conversación se convirtió en un juego de preguntas y respuestas. Ya deberían de haber llegado cada quien a sus destinos, pero iban caminando mas lento de lo normal.

**-¿Cuántos años tienes Neji?**

-**17….**

**-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**

**-El blanco**

- **Nos volveremos a ver?**…-dijo la muchacha sin pensar la pregunta-

Los dos se habían detenido, ya se podía ver la casa de la muchacha, pero la pregunta hecha por ella hizo que los dos se detuviera.

**-Perdon, perdon!** – dijo agachando la cabeza- **no debí de preguntarte eso, fue grosero de mi parte!**

-**Si…**.-dijo neji, la muchacha apretó sus ojos aun sin levantarse- **si nos volveremos a ver, cuando regrese de mi misión.**

Ella por fin levanto su cabeza y lo miro sorprendida por la respuesta que el le había dado. Pero neji seguía con su misma actitud seria de siempre, lo que de alguna extraña manera la relajo un poco.

**Estoy algo atrasado nos vemos luego…- **dijo el joven Hyuuga antes de retirarse-

Latis camino a su casa, Iruka no estaba, y lo mas probable era que regresara hasta en la tarde después de las clases en la Academia. Subió hasta su habitación y se acoto en la cama tratando de pensar que es lo que haría el resto del día.

**Le puedes causar una mala impresión a los vecinos.** –dijo una voz desde su ventana-

**-Sai! Que haces ahí?** – dijo la muchacha mientras lo dejaba pasar-

-**Solo venia a platicar contigo pero no estabas, así que me puse a esperarte en tu balcón** – dijo con una de sus ya peculiares sonrisas-

**-Hay Sai, pero que hubiera pasado si me tardo. **

**- Vine muy temprano y estabas dormida, luego te despertaste y te metiste a bañar, luego te fuiste con kakashi y luego regresaste con neji y ahora saldrás de tu casa conmigo. Por eso te digo que los vecinos tendrán una mala impresión de ti.-**dijo el joven anbu mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

- **Si estabas ahí desde temprano, pudiste haberme acompañado.-**dijo Latis con cara de reproche-

**Pero si te mirabas muy feliz con el hyuuga..**

-**Estaba siendo cortes, Hinata me invito a desayunar con ellos**-

-**Bueno, como sea, por que mejor no vamos a hacer algo. **

**.Pero espera, deja me cambio de ropa.-**dijo la muchacha-

**-Así te ves bien-**

**-Sai. Estas usando ese método extraño de decir lo contrario de lo que piensas de la gente?**- pregunto la muchacha con una venita en la cabeza-

**-…………………..no……..-**contesto después de un rato-

**-Olvídalo, me voy a cambiar de ropa**-

Mientras la muchacha buscaba en sus cajones de ropa algo para ponerse, Sai la esperaba sentado en su cama. Por que eso era lo que hacían los……que era lo que había dicho Latis que eran ellos?. Oh si! Mejores amigos, eso era lo que los mejores amigos hacían.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol. Hinata quería ir a un lugar tranquilo y Naruto la llevo a uno de los parques de Konoha. Era un lugar agradable, en el que se podía sentir el aire del invierno mover las copas de los árboles causando un relajante efecto.

**-Gracias por traerme aquí Naruto-Kun **– dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos-

-**Oh! No es nada Dattebayo!** – dijo el rubio llevándose una mano a la nuca-

**-Naruto…**-dijo la jovencita con un tono algo apenado-

-**mmm? Que pasa Hinata?**

- **Perdon por el comportamiento de Neji, pero es que el siempre es así, no creo que lo haga intencionalmente**-dijo la muchacha como en una disculpa-

-**No tienes que pedir perdon Hinata, el solo trata de cuidarte. Aunque a veces si es muy amargado _' Hinata en donde estabas?, no debes de andar sola a estas horas' _**– dijo el muchacho imitando a Neji-

**-jajajaja **

-**Hinata no tienes hambre?** – pregunto el muchacho mientras sus ojos brillaban con la idea de ir a comer ramen-

- **Bueno, desayune esta mañana…-**

**-Ohhh…-**dijo algo desilusionado-

- **Pero creo que todavía hay lugar para un plato de ramen** – le dijo hinata con una sonrisa-

- **Eres la mejor hinata! Dattebayo!** – dijo parándose y tendiéndole una mano a la muchacha para que hiciera lo mismo-

Los dos caminaron con sus manos entrelazadas a lo largo de las calles, la gente al verlos soltaba murmullos de la 'linda pareja' que ellos hacían. Pero Naruto y hinata no podían escucharlos pues estaban demasiado metidos en su mundo como para poner atención a los demás.

Llegaron al restaurante favorito de naruto y pidieron un tazón de ramen para cada quien. El rubio se lo acabo casi de inmediato, mientras que Hinata al ya haber comido algo, le cotaba un poco el terminar su platillo.

**Ummm, aun tengo algo de hambre** – dijo naruto mientras se abrazaba el estomago-

-**Naruto-kun?**

-**Hm?** –dijo el jovencito mirando a Hinata-

Cuando el volteo, hinata le dio un poco de su ramen en la boca. Si para naruto el ramen era la comida mas deliciosa, que Hinata le estuviera dando de comer lo hacia aun mejor. Después de pasar el bocado, naruto le dedico una sonrisa a su delicada novia.

**Estuvo delicioso Hinata** – dijo mientras sonreía y cerraba sus ojos-

**emmm bueno yo…- **dijo hinata mirando de un lado a otro con expresión nerviosa-

**-ahhhh**- exclamo naruto abriendo la boca para recibir otro bocado-

**- Naruto-kun-**

-**Hm?.Que eg lo que sugede?** – respondió el muchacho con la boca llena-

-**Mi padre…emmm bueno…el este…. Quiere invitarte a cenar con nosotros**.

El joven Uzumaki casi se ahoga con la comida cuando escucho esas palabras.Y Hinata tuvo que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para que el pudiera pasarse el ramen.

**-Tu…padre quiere…que yo….**

**-Pues…..si….-**dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos-

En realidad Hiashi quería conocer y en cierta forma 'evaluar' al novio de Hinata. La muchacha estaba algo nerviosa pues sabia que si algo no le agradaba a su padre era probable que no la dejara ver a naruto.

**Esta bien Hinata, ahí estaré…-** dijo el muchacho sonriendo-

La hyuuga al verlo se tranquilizo, naruto tenia la capacidad de hacerla que se relajara.

* * *

Después de desayunar con tenten sakura se dirigió inmediatamente a su casa. Al llegar su madre la saludo , pensando que su hija había salido muy temprano con sus amigas sin darse cuenta que esta no había llegado a dormir.

La pelirosa subió a su habitación y entro al baño con el propósito de alejar sus pensamientos con una ducha , aun cuando en la mañana ya había tomado una en compañía de sasuke.

Se quito la ropa y entro a la regara dejando que el agua la relajara lentamente. Kakashi ya sabia acerca de su relación con Sasuke, y no era que le incomodara puesto que pensaba decírselo a todos pero quería hacerlo de una manera diferente a como había sucedido. Y luego estaba la manera en la que reacciono Ino, sabia que reaccionaria de una forma parecida pero también pensaba decirle las cosas a ella de forma que no la lastimara tanto.

Cerro la llave del agua y tomo una bata que estaba colgada fuera de la regadera. Salio del baño mientras secaba sus cortos cabellos con una toalla.

Se recargo en la pared mientras miraba al piso con desgano. Escucho uno golpecillos en su ventana que la hicieron levantar la cabeza.

**-Sasuke** – dijo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta de su balcón-

El muchacho entro y sakura se sentó en su cama mirándolo atentamente.

**Creí que estarías entrenando hasta tarde**- dijo la muchacha-

**Normalmente como a esta hora-** le respondió el Uchiha-

La muchacha recordó los incidentes de esa mañana y se quedo callada por unos momentos. Momentos en los cuales Sasuke miro la expresión de Sakura.

**Sakura…**-la llamo sasuke-

**-………..- **ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho-

**- Sakura..-** dijo un poco más fuerte-

-**Hm?** – musito la muchacha distraídamente-

**- ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**- Nada es solo que…….tuve unos problemillas en la mañana** – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca-

**- ¿En la mañana?** – Pregunto sasuke-

**-Si pero ya te contare mas tarde. Ahora mejor descansa que debes de estar agotado…- **dijo mientras se paraba de su cama y hacia que sasuke se sentara- **Te traeré algo de comer**…-dijo sonriendo-

La pelisora iba a empezar a caminar cuando Sasuke la atrajo hacia el y la sentó de nuevo en la cama.

**Mejor quédate aquí-** dijo el muchacho muy cerca de su rostro-

Ahora que por fin estaba con ella, ahora que después de tanto tiempo le había podido hacer el amor como lo había deseado tantas veces, le era casi imposible el estar separado de sakura.

Sasuke acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y la beso en los labios, ella le paso una mano por sus cabellos y la otra la puso en su pecho. Empezaron lentamente y después se besaban de una forma que parecía que no se hubieran visto en meses.

Sasuke se separo de ella solo para empezar a besarla en su cuello.

-**Te amo sakura** – dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos-

**- Sasuke**…-musito en un suspiro**- Sasuke…detente…mis padres están abajo…-** le aviso al joven pero sin ninguna intención de detenerlo-

**- No te preocupes no aremos ruido..-** dijo sonriéndole de una manera tan sexy que sakura casi se derrite-

Sasuke puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha bajándole un poco la bata de baño, mientras ella le sacaba su camisa azul dejándolo solo con una de red que llevaba abajo.

Siguieron besándose sin darse cuenta de los pasos que se acercaban ala habitación, y mucho menos escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió por la madre de sakura.

**Sakura ya esta lista la…….-** la mujer no termino la frase al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su hija-

Continuara………

* * *

Esta vez me tarde pero aquí esta la continuación, le sprometo que luego la historia se pondra mejor ;O; .

Ahora antes que nada quiero agradecerle a las 15 personas que me mandaron reviews! (15! No lo puedo creer ToT)

**katsura-chan Uchina****, ROGUE AIKAWA, Sakurass, ****GAASAITALEX234****angelito-bhrah****marion-asakura****, kagome-elie11, kaoru-uchiha, ****Shika2211****Vero.Sasuke.Vegeta****, karla Alejandra, Kirara, ****Nadeshko12****Jesybert****Regianna**

**En uno de los reviews me preguntaron si hiba haver nejixtenten. Si si va a haver, pero antes no se si neji estara con latis o sera Sai u.u . Pero si si va a haver nejixtenten en un futuro. **

**Asi que les gusta mas latis con neji (solo al principio por que luego el estara con tenten) o con sai?**

**Tambien pienso hacer un Lemon de cada pareja y quisas uno que otro de sasuke y sakura por que son la pareja principal. **

**Sus reviwes si me inspiraron mucho, y d ehecho pensaba poner antes la continuación pero el colegio no me lo permitia u.u **

**Bueno pues dejen reviews y nos vemos pronto. xD.**


	4. Cielo

**Cap.4 Cielo.**

**No te preocupes no aremos ruido..-** dijo sonriéndole de una manera tan sexy que sakura casi se derrite-

Sasuke puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha bajándole un poco la bata de baño, mientras ella le sacaba su camisa azul dejándolo solo con una de red que llevaba abajo.

Siguieron besándose sin darse cuenta de los pasos que se acercaban ala habitación, y mucho menos escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió por la madre de sakura.

**Sakura ya esta lista la…….-** la mujer no termino la frase al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su hija-**Sakura…**

La kunoichi al escuchar la voz de su madre se paro de inmediato haciendo que Sasuke casi se cayera de la cama.

**-m-mamá** – dijo mientras se acomodaba su bata-

**-Sakura¿Me quieres explicar que es lo que esta pasando aquí?** –le pregunto la mujer-

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke que ya estaba parado a su lado. Su madre de seguro estaría controlando su ira en esos momentos, o probablemente estaba pensando en que castigo darle.

**-Este….yo…..puedo explicarte esto…….**

**Muy bien, empieza…-** dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos-

-**El**..**y yo….solamente……**

La madre de sakura no estaba enojada ni molesta. Más bien estaba divertida de que su hija no supiera ni que contestarle. Sabía que ella ya tenía 16 años y era buen momento para que tuviera novio.

**-Este…sasuke y yo…..**

**Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha?-**pregunto la mamá de sakura mirando al joven –

**Si..-**respondió Sasuke-

**Pero vaya…-**dijo con una sonrisa- **El es tu novio Sakura?**

**Si…**-esta vez fue sasuke quien contesto.

**Por que no te quedas a comer sasuke**?-continuo la mujer**- nos encantaría tenerte de invitado.**

El joven Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y la madre de sakura salio de la habitación. La kunoichi se tiro boca arriba sobre su cama mientras respiraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

**-¿Qué te sucede sakura?- **Pregunto sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama y le sonreía-

**-Sasuke. Si mi madre hubiera llegado 5 minutos después, no creo que estuviera tan contenta con lo que hubiera encontrado.-**dijo la pelirosa mirándolo a los ojos-

**-Pero no paso nada de eso.**

**Bueno, creo que tienes razón.**

Sasuke se puso de pie y le ofrecio su mano a Sakura para que se levantara de la cama. Cuando ella lo hizo ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro y caminaron así hasta la cocina.

* * *

Sai seguía mirando como su amiga caminaba de un lado a otro buscando una muda de ropa. Para el de daba igual lo que Latis trajera puesto, de cualquier forma……….. se miraba hermosa

-**…….**-lentamente bajo su mirada al suelo del dormitorio-

O era quizás que pensaba ir a ver a neji otra vez?.

-**mmm, no encuentro nada para ponerme** – dijo latis rascándose la cabeza- **Sai que te parece si………Sai?**

El pintor seguía con la mirada en el suelo. Además que sus ojos mostraban un vació extraño como si se encontraba en un transe o como si algo le doliera.

-**Sai,** -dijo la muchacha sentándose en la cama aun lado de el- **Sai estas bien?, sai me estas asustando…**

-**ehh……no, no tengo nada**.-dijo regalándole una de sus peculiares sonrisas- **Estoy bien Latis-sama…**

Latis-Sama. en esos momentos la sentía tan inalcanzable que esas palabras brotaron solas de sus labios.

**-Latis-Sama?** – dijo la muchacha algo extrañada- **Sai ya estas delirando, mejor acuéstate un momento…**

Ella lo recostó sobre su cama y luego se sentó del otro lado recargando su espalda en la cabecera ,mientras lo miraba atentamente esperando a que el le dijera algo.

**-Latis….-** la llamo el muchacho volteando su cabeza para verla-

-**Que sucede Sai?**

**Vas a ir a ver al Hyuuga?** –pregunto sin apartar su mirada de la azulada de ella-

**Ehh?. A ver a neji?** – pregunto sin entender el por que de la pregunta –

**Hai….**

**Sai…….eso, eso es lo que te tenia así?** – pregunto en un tono suave-

**Hace rato cuando llegaste con el , sentí ganas de golpearlo….-** dijo con un dejo de enojo en su voz-

**Estas celoso? **– le pregunto sorprendida la muchacha-

El no le respondió nada aun cuando sabia que la respuesta era 'si'.Desde hace tiempo había entendido mas de los sentimientos y sabia muy bien el significado de los celos.

El simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y miro hacia otra parte.

-**No……no tienes por que estar celoso…..-**dijo algo apenada latis-

El la miro otra vez con los ojos muy abiertos por las palabras de ella. La miro a los ojos y de un momento a otro ya se había sentado para poder besarla en los labios.

Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero cuando sai comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente cerro los ojos y paso una de sus manos por los negros cabellos de el. Lentamente Sai la fue empujando hasta dejarla acostada bajo su cuerpo.

Ella le sonrió, y el le devolvió la sonrisa mas sincera que pudo darle.

* * *

Ino y Shikamaru se encontraban en la oficina de la hokague. Cuando entraron vieron salir a Neji del lugar, últimamente Tsunade-sama les había estado encargando cosas o mandado a diferentes misiones.

Se preguntaran cual es la razón por la que los mande llamar esta vez – dijo Tsunade desde su escritorio-

Los dos ninjas simplemente hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza.

- **En dos semanas vendrán el Kazekage de la arena junto con Temari** – dijo Tsunade- **Ino tu estarás al pendiente de Gaara, si el necesita algo cuando terminen nuestras reuniones te agradecería que lo ayudaras en lo que puedas. **

-**Hai **– dijo la rubia-

-**Shikamaru –** continuo tsunade-

-**Tssk…**- musito al saber lo que tendría que hacer- **Que encargo tan mas problemático..**

**Esto no tiene nada que ver con sus relaciones personales Shikamaru **– le informo tsunade-

El joven solo suspiro cansado mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-**Bien eso es todo, pueden retirarse-**

Los dos salieron de l despacho y luego se quedaron parados en el pasillo , tratando de asimilar las indicaciones que les habían sido asignadas a cada quien.

**Volverás a ver a Temari….-**le dijo a su compañero- **estarás muy feliz…-**le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste-

**-Temari y yo ya no tenemos nada…-**dijo shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros- **solo puedo sentir la felicidad de volver a ver a una amiga.**

**En mi caso no me puedo quejar de pasar algo de tiempo con Gaara…**

**¿Qué quieres decir?-**le cuestiono el chico mirándola sospechosamente-

**Gaara es muy inteligente, es muy bueno en batalla además de que es elegante, se pueden aprender muchas cosas de el** – dijo mientras ella y shikamaru caminaban a la salida-

**Eso si el no esta tratando de matar a alguien…..-**dijo el muchacho recordando uno que otro incidente-

Se le vino a la mente el momento en el que el y Temari le anunciaron que eran novios. Gaara casi lo mata con su mirada fría , y el tiempo que shikamaru estuvo en su aldea fue especialmente precavido con la arena. Cada vez que el miraba el miraba el arenoso material pensaba que era gaara buscando el momento para atacarlo. Aunque Shikamaru esta algo paranoico y todo eran cosas que el solo imaginaba.

-**Ino…**.-la llamo el muchacho cuando salieron de la torre de la Hokage-

**¿Qué sucede?** – le pregunto mientras se detenía-

**No pienso disculparme por lo de esta mañana, así como tampoco pienso dejar que pases demasiado tiempo con Gaara.**.- dijo mirándola seriamente-

**Shikamaru**…

**¿Qué?**

**Acepto ser tu novia….-**le dijo Ino con una sonrisa-

El abrió los ojos y luego también sonrió mientras se paraba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano.

-**Problemática …**- dijo cuando los dos comenzaron su andanza una vez mas-

* * *

La tenia totalmente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, como nadie jamás la había tenido , sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos mirándolo amorosamente.

**te amo Latis….-** le dijo Sai mirándola maravillado-

Ella al escuchar sus palabras sintió una ola de felicidad recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, y solo atino a abrazarlo y hacer que con ese acto sus cuerpos estuvieran mas juntos que nunca.

El cuerpo de sai sobre el de ella, aperlado por una leve capa de sudor lo hacia ver aun mas atractivo de lo que ya era. Sabia que muchas en la aldea musitaban lo hermoso que era el ANBU , y ahora estaba ahí a punto de hacerle el amor.

Sai no podía dejar de verla, su cuerpo lo hipnotizaba y su respiración acelerada lo incitaba a seguir. Se acomodo mejor entre sus piernas sintiéndose en el mejor lugar que había estado en su vida. Lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de la muchacha.

**mmg…sai!** – se quejo latis por la interferencia en su cuerpo-

**- Tranquila** – le dijo a su oído- **es para prepararte y no hacerte daño…**

Ella solo cerro los ojos fuertemente cuando el empezó a mover sus dedos en su interior tratando de dilatarla para lo que vendría después.

Saco sus dedos y la beso apasionadamente en los labios y mientras lo hacia aprovecho que ella se había relajado un poco , y acto seguido masajeo un poco su miembro antes de introducirlo lentamente en ella.

**Aaaghhh Sai!** – gimió latis cortando el beso por el dolor que le causo-

**mmg….-**el le beso el hombro derecho esperando a que la oji azul se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación-

**Sai……sai….**

El recorrió sus besos hacia su cuello mientras le pasaba los brazos por su espalda y se sostenía de sus hombros comenzando a moverse lentamente.

**aaah…sai….ah…..mmgh……..**

**-mmg…..latis….-**la llamo el anbu buscando sus labios**- te amo, te amo….**

**-ahh….kami!...-**gimió la muchacha rasguñándole la espalda a sai-

Sai la abrazo mas fuerte y luego se dio la vuelta quedando ella sobre su pecho. Con un brazo la tomo por la espalda para dejarla cerca de el , y con la otra recorría su cuerpo, acariciando sus cabellos, su cintura, sus pechos….

-**Te amo tanto latis……tanto…..**-dijo besándole el cuello al mismo momento que aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas-

**-ah,ah….ahhh………sai…ahhhhhhhh…-**

**-mh..mgh….mmghhhh-**

Los dos se quedaron quietos unos momentos mientras lentamente sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Luego se metieron entre las sabanas de la cama de latis y permanecieron abrazados.

**Sai…**- lo llamo la ninja-

**Hm?** – dijo volteando a verla-

**Te amo……-**

El le sonrió mientras sus ojos la miraban con un brillo especial. Ella recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho y el recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella. Mientras latis cerraba los ojos trato de no pensar en la cara que pondría su hermano cuando le dijera su relación con sai.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke habían terminado de comer. Durante ese tiempo la madre de la kunoichi no paro de sonreír y el padre parecía aprobar a Sasuke pues le hablaba de una forma muy respetuosa.

Los dos decidieron ir a entrenar juntos y cuando ya comenzó a anochecer sasuke acompaño a sakura hasta su casa.

**La hokague a estado mandando a muchas personas a misiones**- dijo Sasuke cuando caminaban por las calles-

**Si, lose-**

**En dos semanas vendrán Gaara junto con temari, yo estaré como ANBU como una protección hacia gaara…….solo quería que lo supieras-**

Sakura se alegro de que el le estuviera contando esas cosas, pero si había algo que no le gustaban de las misiones de Sasuke eran las que cumplía como ANBU.

**Solo……ten cuidado si?-** dijo la kunoichi con un leve temblor en su voz-

El Uchiha se detuvo para tomarla de la barbilla y darle un corto beso sobre sus labios.

-**Lo tendré…..**

Sakura sonrió mientras dejaba que Sasuke pasara uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella y comenzaban a caminar así.

**Que fue lo que te sucedió en la mañana?. Dijiste que me contarías…….**

**-Oh eso……pues veras, yo estaba platicando con Tenten y en eso Kakashi-sensei apareció prácticamente de la nada y escucho algo , luego empezó a preguntarme que que era lo que tu y yo habíamos hecho anoche…**

**-Que dobe…..-**dijo Sasuke**-**

**Luego tuve que mentirle, pero el me dijo que no tratara de ocultarle mi relación contigo……como si de verdad quisiera hacer eso.**- dijo sakura mirando al piso-

**Me amas sakura? – **le pregunto ala pelirosa al mirar su actitud triste-

**-Claro que si sasuke! **

**Eso es lo único que me importa, no me interesa si kakashi sabe o no de esto….-**dijo mirándola a los ojos-

**-Sasuke**…..- musito sakura recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro**- Y tu me amas Sasuke?**

- **Mmm, no lose…-**dijo mirando de reojo a sakura quien lo había volteado a ver espantada- **Claro que te amo Sakura, no tienes por que preguntarlo…. **

**La ninja se sintió la mas feliz del mundo con esas simples palabras que a la vez guardaban tanto significado.

* * *

**

Naruto estaba nervioso.

De hecho, muy nervioso. No iba cualquier cena esa noche, iba a una cena con los Hyuuga, eso ya era algo, pero no suficiente con eso iba a una cena con los hyuuga por que Hiashi quería conocer mejor al novio de su hija.

Tenia que hacer esto por Hinata. Pero tenia un presentimiento no muy bueno. Además de seguro Neji también estaría ahí con su cara de 'Tu no mereces a Hinata' . Tenia que salir delante de alguna forma, todo por la muchacha a ala que amaba. Pero aun así….no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Continuara……..

* * *

Les prometi que si habia varios reviews continuaria pronto u aquí tienen el cap 4. oOo.

Muchas gracias a:

**sakuras shina-uzumakishi no himeFeRzZNadeshko12L.I.T****, karla Alejandra, Charlotte-87,arhen****, angelito-bhrah, riku.desuMarionChan****, sakura n.n y Evelyn816121537**

**No se preocupen si piensan que su review es muy largo y no lo leere, de hecho yo podria estar leyendo toda la tarde las respuestas que me mandan XD. Asi que muchas gracias!!**

**Regresando a la historia. **

**Aquí esta el 2do lemon!, sai xlatis! Emmm nose que tal les haya paresido, nose si les guste esa pareja XD.**

**Bueno para las personas que no saben quien es Sai. (SPOILER)**

**El es el 'suplente' de Sasuke cuando el se va con Orochimaru. Asi que se integra al grupo de Naruto y Sakura.**

Aquí una imagen de el en el manga.

http://i85. pues dejen reviews y nos vemos pronto!


	5. Deseos

**Hola!.**

**Antes de que lean la continuación, les quiero agradecer a todos por sus respuestas, por que con la continuación pasada pase los 50 reviews ;O; . De verdad muchas muchas gracias!**

**Estoy muy feliz por que este es mi primer fic de naruto, además de que todavía no veo toda la serie ni eh leído el manga xD, muchas cosas las eh investigado por la red.**

**Cambiando de tema, recibí algunos reviews que decian que aun no sabían quien era sai. Ammm el es mas o menos importante en el fic así que creo importante que sepan quien es xD. **

**SPOILER:  
El forma parte del grupo de naruto y sakura cuando sasuke esta con orochimaru. Es un ANBU y no conoce mucho de los sentimientos, asi que va a la biblioteca de Konoha con el proposito de saber mas de ellos. Naruto y Sakura llegan a mencionar que se parece mucho a sasuke, y la muchacha incluso dice que sus voces son parecidas.**

**solo pongan en el buscador de google en la parte de imágenes: 'Sai naruto' y les vana salir algunas fotos/**

sin más distracciones la continuación:

* * *

**Cap5. Deseos**

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero su cuerpo parecía haber descansado lo suficiente pues por fin comenzaba a despertar. Abrió lentamente los ojos dándose cuenta de que aun se encontraba sobre el pecho de Sai.

El muchacho estaba levemente racargado sobre el respaldo de la cama y parecía estar pintando algo pues tenia sobre sus rodillas un lienzo y un pincel en la mano.

**Sai……-**lo llamo latis-

**oh, ya despertaste……-**dijo mirándola de manera dulce-

**¿Qué haces? **

**Te dibuje mientras dormías** – le dijo con una sonrisa- **no tenia sueño, pero tampoco quería despertarte así que me puse a dibujarte….**

La muchacha miro el dibujo algo sonrojada. Era ella mientras dormía hace unos momentos, con la simple sabana tapando sus pechos. ¿Sai no había dormido?, y entonces se sonrojo aun mas. ¿Cómo era que Sai sabia ……….hacer el amor de esa forma?, apenas y mostraba algunas emociones, era casi imposible que hiciera todo lo que hizo.

**Sai………¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**Si…..¿Que pasa?** – le contesto dándole unos últimos toques al dibujo-

**Etto….. es que tu?...-**dijo sonrojada**- lo de hace raro….emmm…..**

**Te…….arrepientes de lo de hace rato? **– le pregunto sai mirándola a los ojos-

**No,no!** – dijo latis tapándose con la sabana el pecho y sentándose a la altura del ANBU- **como aprendiste a……….**-la muchacha se sonrojo y no pudo terminar la pregunta-

El se le quedo mirando unos momentos mientras trataba de entender que era lo que ella se cuestionaba de esa manera. Y después de ver su sonrojo lo pudo entender.

-**Ohh ya…..-**dijo el muchacho- **Pues…….lo había leído en un libro……**

**-¿Queeee?** – dijo latis con la boca casi apunto de tocar el suelo por la impresión-

**jajaja es mentira…-**dijo con una sonrisa- **bueno si había leído algo en la biblioteca pero………..**-dijo mirando hacia el frente- **cuando estaba contigo, parecía que mis manos supieran que hacer…..**

Ella ante sus palabras le sonrió calidamente y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-**Me encajaría estar así todo el día , pero si Iruka llega y nos encuentra si no creo que suceda nada bueno-**

¿**Qué tiene de malo que nos encuentre así?-** pregunto abrazándola por la cintura-

**Sai, sabes como es Iruka. Se pondrá como loco y hasta es capas de poner a un ANBU para que me vigile.**

**Yo soy un ANBu…..-**dijo levantándole la cara por el mentón-

**Lose…**-dijo sonriéndole-

**Y no tendría ningún problema en vigilarte las veinticuatro horas del día –**

La muchacha pensó que ya era mucho el estar jugando con la suerte. Así que minutos después de explicarle a sai mil razones por la que no seria bueno que su hermano los encontrara así, se puso de pie y entro al baño a darse una ducha. Mientras sai la miraba desde la cama y le mandaba una sonrisa.

* * *

Naruto estaba nervioso.

De hecho, muy nervioso. No iba cualquier cena esa noche, iba a una cena con los Hyuuga, eso ya era algo, pero no suficiente con eso iba a una cena con los hyuuga por que Hiashi quería conocer mejor al novio de su hija.

Tenia que hacer esto por Hinata. Pero tenía un presentimiento no muy bueno. Además de seguro Neji también estaría ahí con su cara de 'Tú no mereces a Hinata' . Tenia que salir delante de alguna forma, todo por la muchacha a ala que amaba. Pero aun así….no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Soltó un suspiro frente al espejo en el cual llevaba tiempo mirándose desde hace rato tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios.

**Vamos Naruto. Todo saldrá bien …-**se dijo así mismo observando su reflejo-

Sin mas salio de su casa rumbo a ese destino tan peculiar. Muchas veces había ido a casa de Hinata, pero nunca a cenar con toda su familia. Por Hanabi no había problema, la hermana menor de Hinata se había portado siempre bien con el y solo lo molestaba diciéndole que nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en su casa. Luego estaba Neji, el genio de los hyuuga , capitán de un escuadrón ANBU y primo mayor de Hinata.

Neji siempre trataba de cuidar a Hinata, pero lo hacia muy a su manera. Con el jamás había tenido problemas en los cuales el hyuuga se metiera en su relación con Hinata, pues el sabia muy bien que la muchacha lo quería. Pero también sabía que en el momento que le pasara algo a su adorada prima, el seria el primer sospechoso en la lista de Neji.

Tomo una bocanada del aire frió de la noche. Había llegado a la mansión Hyuuga.

El joven rubio entro por los grandes portones y camino por el pedazo de terreno que usaban para entrenar, y luego toco a la puerta.

Hanabi fue quien lo recibió con una de sus usuales sonrisas risueñas.

-**Hola Naruto. Que bueno que llegaste**- le dijo invitándolo a pasar-

**Hola Hanabi** – dijo el joven entrando a la mansión-

Pasaron al comedor y naruto se paro a un lado de una de las sillas, la niña se poso en el asiento continuo a el. Después de unos segundos Entraron al lugar Hiashi, Neji y Hinata. Naruto pensó en ir a saludarla con un beso en los labios, pero mirando la situación no lo miro adecuado.

Hinata se sentó frente a su hermana y neji aun lado de ella quedando enfrente de Naruto. Hiashi se sentó en la cabecera del comedor.

**Y dime naruto.** –dijo Hiashi tomando sus palillos para comer- Que piensas de esta invitación?

**Le agradezco mucho que me invitara a cenar con ustedes...-**respondió naruto tratando de ser lo mas cortes posible-

-**Neji….¿cuando te iras a tu misión?** – le pregunto hanabi a su sobrino-

-**Mañana temprano…**-respondió el muchacho sin mucha importancia-

-**Naruto-kun acaba de regresar de una misión hace poco, Tsunade-sama lo felicito por su desempeño…-**dijo Hinata algo avergonzada-

**-¿Enserio?** – pregunto El líder Hyuuga mirando a su hija y luego a naruto- **Entonces debes de ser un buen jounnin…**

**Trato de serlo por que…..seré Hokague…-**dijo el joven rubio con seguridad-

Hiashi lo miro con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-**¿Hokage, eso es una de las locuras de los jóvenes de hoy?...estaras bromeando-** dijo el líder de los hyuuga tomando un bocado de su comida-

Neji miro de reojo a naruto, Hinata estaba nerviosa y Hiashi seguía como si su comentario fuera de lo más normal.

**-No es ninguna broma** – dijo naruto mirando su plato, mientras por debajo de la mesa apretaba fuertemente sus puños- **Yo seré Hokage**

El padre de hinata levanto su dura mirada hacia la azulada del rubio. Hiashi esperaba que naruto bajara la mirada o que almenos se disculpara por su actitud 'reprobable'.

**Para ser Hokage hace falta mucho mas que desear serlo…-**dijo Hiashi mirando duramente a naruto-

**Lose…**-dijo naruto mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona- **pero…no será acaso que piense que Hinata tendrá una vida mejor conmigo como Hokage a la que tiene aquí?**

Ante esas palabras todos incluyendo a neji que parecía ausente toda la cena voltearon a ver a naruto. No se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que todo terminaría en un caos, y si no había ningún herido seria realmente un milagro.

**Hinata no estará bien contigo ni aunque seas el mejor Hokage……..Kyuubi-**dijo Hiashi recalcando su ultima palabra-

Hinata se llevo sus dos manos a su boca tratando de callar la exclamación de horror que surgió de ella. Naruto estaba furioso, odiaba cuando le llamaban de esa forma tan despectiva, lo único que quería en esos momentos era lanzarle su rasengan a Hiashi .

El joven rubio apretó una sus manos concentrando su chakra en ella y formando una pequeña esfera azul. Neji al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer le apunto con kunai sobre el cuello inmovilizándolo.

-**Neji-niisan!!** – grito Hanabi al ver a su primo.

Naruto miraba a Hiashi y a neji con el ceño fruncido. Después de unos momentos deshizo su rasengan y miro a Hinata.

-**Lo siento……-** le dijo mirándola a los ojos antes de salir de su casa-

-**Naruto-kun!** – grito la muchacha tratando de ir tras el-

T**u no vas a ninguna parte Hinata!**- rugió su padre- **No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver!**

**Pero….**.-dijo la joven mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-

**Es una orden, ahora vete a tu habitación!**

Ella lo miro mordiéndose su labio inferior, luego se dirigió a su cuarto mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos aperlados.

-**Y tu neji!, se supone que debes de cuidar a tu prima!, como es posible que dejaras que se relacionara con alguien así?! **

**-Lo siento Hiashi-sama…-**dijo neji inclinando respetuosamente su cabeza-

**Retírate……..**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura se encontraba en la casa de sasuke y pensaba quedarse ahí con el pretexto de que estará en la casa de una amiga . Le dijo a su madre que como el día de mañana Tenten se iría a una misión, le gustaría pasar un rato con ella antes de que se fuera.

La muchacha estaba acostada boca abajo sobre la cama del joven heredero de los uchiha, mientras este tomaba un baño en el compartimiento que estaba a un lado de la habitación.

Le encantaba estar en la casa de Sasuke. Sentía como si fuera un kugar intimo de los dos, además después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no podría encontrar mejor sitio para estar con el que ese.

La casa era muy grande, además de que había otras habitaciones que pertenecían sus padres, y una mas que era de Itachi. Sakura frunció el ceño al recordar al hermano mayor de su novio. Siempre que Sasuke se encontraba con el salía herido gravemente. Aun le costaba mucho el creer que Itachi hubiera matado a todo el clan Uchiha.

Sakura salio de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la habitaciones e abrió y por ella entro sasuke solamente con unos boxers negros.

-**sakura** **no hagas eso, mañana tengo que entrenar** – dijo sasuke mientas tomaba una toalla y secaba sus oscuros cabellos-

**¿Qué no haga que? **– dijo la muchacha mirándolo desde su cama-

**-Estar acostada así…….provocándome…-**dijo el muchacho acotándose levemente sobre ella y besando uno de sus hombros-

-**Sasuke-kun……-**musito la muchacha cerrando los ojos-

-**Por tu culpa mañana me despertare tarde**- le dijo sasuke mientras la iba despojando de sus prendas-

**Por….que lo dices?...-** pregunto mientras sentía la boca de sasuke besar su espalda-

-**Por que no dejare que salgas de mi cama –** le dijo el muchacho sobre su oído-

**mmmg….-**gimió sakura al sentir cierta parte de sasuke sobre sus glúteos-

Sasuke no le dio la vuelta a sakura y la dejo boca abajo con el peso de el aplastándola levemente. Sus manos ya la habían desprendido de sus ropas con la velocidad que solo un ninja como el puede tener..

El muchacho se despojo de su única prenda y luego beso el cuello de sakura, haciendo que su miembro rozara la parte intima de la kunoichi.

-**Sasuke….sasuke….**

El se hizo a un lado acostándose boca arriba, sakura al instante se posesiono sobre el besándolo en los labios. Luego fue bajando sus besos a su cuello, su formado pecho , sus abdominales marcados.

Llego a cierta forma sensible de sasuke y luego lo miro a los ojos sonriéndole traviesamente. Después de eso el joven Uchiha sintió una ola de placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Sakura tenía sus dos manos en sus caderas mientras lentamente succionaba el miembro de sasuke.

**Sakura…..ah…..mmm…..sakura!...**

La muchacha paso su lengua a lo largo de la longitud de el mientras no despegaba sus ojos verdes de los negros de sasuke. Mientras tanto el sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo…………..quería seguir disfrutando con ella un poco mas.

-**Sakura……-**dijo levantándole el rostro-

La kunoichi le sonrió, y mientras el se calmaba un poco se dedico a darle besos en su hombro derecho.

**Te enseñare a respetar a un Uchiha **– dijo sasuke sonriéndole de forma socarrona-

**-Pues empecemos con la lección…- **le respondió sakura-

Sasuke le dio la vuelta otra ves dejándola boca abajo, mientras con sus manos masajeaba los senos de la joven, con sus piernas iba abriendo las de ella. Después de recargarse un poco sobre su espalda y besarle el cuello fue entrando en ella.

-**Ah Sasuke!!** – gimió sakura apretando las sabanas-

**mmh…mmh….ahg…..**

La forma apasionada en la que sasuke le hacia el amor solo era una prueba física de cuanto la amaba. La quería junto a el, ahora…..siempre….

-**Sasuke….s-sasuke….**.- musito sakura dejando caer su pecho sobre la cama y recargando su rostro en una de las almohadas-

El Uchiha tomo sus caderas y siguió dando fuertes embestidas.

**ah…ah!...sasuke….quiero…..quiero verte……-**le pidió la muchacha mirándolo por el rabillo de su hombro-

El salio de ella y le dio la vuelta quedando de frente, sakura al instante le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso con el deseo que los envolvía en esos momentos. Sasuke aprovechando esto entro nuevamente en ella.

**te amo………te amo sasuke……- **

-**ahhg…….mmmg…….ah….y…yo a ti sakura…..**

-ella le sonrió dulcemente.- **ah…..ahhhhhhh sasuke!!**

-**mmmmh..ahhhhg!!**

Sasuke se inclino para besarla en los labios mientras la pelirosa le acariciaba cansadamente los cabellos de su nuca.

**Te amo**.- le dijo sasuke- mirando sus ojos verdes-

**Lose**- le respondió sakura –

Salio lentamente de su interior arrancándole un suspiro. Luego se puso boca arriba y sakura tomo el lugar para dormir que le pertenecía el cual era el pecho de sasuke.

* * *

Llevaban un par de horas dormidos cuando unos ruidos en los jardines los despertaron.

**¿Qué es eso sasuke?**- pregunto sakura con voz adormilada-

**-Nose…..espera….ese chakra es de……**

-**NARUTO!!!** - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Sakura y sasuke prácticamente saltaron fuera de la cama buscando sus ropas. Sasuke se puso sus boxers y un pantalón negro holgado que usaba como pijama. Pero sakura apenas se había puesto su ropa interior, y todavía le faltaba su falda, su blusa, sus guantes, su bandana…..no iba a alcanzar a cambiarse.

-**Toma ponte esto** – dijo sasuke ofreciéndole una camisa negra de el que seguramente le quedaría lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla-

La Ninja se la puso al instante. Le quedaba arriba de las rodillas y mostraba gran parte de sus muslos. Sasuke frunció su boca , no quería que el dobe de naruto mirara a SU novia en esas condiciones. Pero almenos era mejor que encontrarlos a los dos desnudos sobre su cama.

**-Sasuke!** – dijo naruto abriendo la puerta de la habitación-

Los dos jóvenes que se encontraban adentro dieron gracias de que el joven rubio no hubiera llegado unos segundos antes-

**-¿Qué quieres naruto?, son las 12:00 de la noche….-**le dijo sasuke-

**-Lo siento sasuke pero es que……¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?**-pregunto naruto a la pelirosa-

**Emmm pues veras….**

**¿Por qué traes puesta una camiseta de sasuke y por que esta tirada tu ropa?** – pregunto naruto mirándola minuciosamente-

**Este……..emm ………..-**musito la muchacha avergonzada-

Naruto miro las condiciones en las que sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban. La ropa de sakura tirada por el suelo, sasuke sin nada que le cubriera el pecho, la cama desordenada.

**ahhh…….ya se lo que paso aquí dattebayo…**-dijo mirandolos con picardía- **Siento el haberlos interrumpido…**

-**no , ya habíamos terminado. Estabamos durmiendo**- dijo sasuke como si nada-

Sakura casi de desmaya al escuchar las palabras del muchacho. Los colores le subieron al rostro, aunque una parte de ella estaba muy feliz de que sasuke no le ocultara nada a Naruto.

**¿A que viniste Naruto? –** le custiono otra vez el muchacho de miraba oscura-

**Ammmm….-**dijo el rubio cambiando su semblante a uno trizte- **hace rato fui a cenar a casa de Hinata y las cosas no salieron bien…..Y el idota de neji el si puede salir con tenten pero Hinata….**

**-Neji no sale con Tenten, Naruto…-**le dijo sakura**- se hiran mañana juntos a una mision pero no salen juntos…**

**-Pues no falta mucho para que lo hagan…- **contesto el joven de ojos azules-

**-¿Qué sucedió naruto?** – pregunro sakura preocupada-

**Su padre comenzo a preguntarme cosas, luego yo le dije que queria ser Hokage y el mensiono que deveria de tratarse de una broma. Después las cosas empeoraron y…….**

-**Que fue lo que hiciste dobe?-** le pregunto sasuke esta vez-

Invoque mi rasengan y Neji tuvo que ponerme un kunai en el cuello, luego Sali de la casa………

**Naruto….-** dijo sakura tapando su boca-

Baka…-le dijo sasuke- deviste haver sabido que tratarian de eprovocarte….que pudo haver dicho Hiashi como para que..

**-Kyuubi……….me llamo kyuubi…..**

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido, y sakura mejor se sento en el borde de la cama.

-**No tenia por que decirme eso…..**-musito el rubio apretando sus puños- **lo dijo como si yo fuera un…..**

-**oh naruto…-** exclamo sakura parandose para darle un abrazo-

El muchacho apreto sus puños, y después de unos momentos unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules.

**No es justo sakura…no lo es…..**

-**lose naruto…..-**dijo la muchacha acariciándole sus cabellos rubios-

Sasuke miraba comprensivamente a su mejor amigo. Aquel que lo habia traido de regreso a Konoha y habia peleado juntoa el para poder matar a orochimaru .

Tienes que hablar con Hinata Naruto…-le dijo sasuke-

-**Lose**- le respondio el rubio un poco mas calmado separandose de sakura- Mañana hablare con ella….

**Todo estara bien naruto…-** le dijo la ninja-

-**Eso espero..**-respondio sonriendo con melancolia- **Gracias sasuke…Gracias sakura….**

Los dos le sonrieron levemente. Después de eso naruto se despidio de sus amigos y salio de la casa de los Uchiha.

* * *

Ya era tarde. Pronto se veria la puesta de sol. Naruto caminaba por una playa en las afueras de la aldea, específicamente en una seccion en la que casi nunca habia gente. Llevaba la cabeza agachada mirando como sus pies se hundian levemente en la arena.

**Naruto-kun…..**

Escucho una voz familiar para el y levanto la vista. A unos metros de el estaba Hinata. El le habia pedido a Kiba que le dijera a la joven si se podian encontrar en ese lugar.

**-Naruto-kun!! **– grito hinata corriendo hacia el-

Naruto hizo lo mismo, y cuando ya se encontravan a una distancia mas cercana la mucha salto a sus brazos. Naruto le dio una vuelta en el aire abrazandola fuertemente, luego la bajo y oculto su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, mientras ella se aferraba sollozando a su chaqueta.

-**Naruto……-** dijo la muchacha entre lagrimas-

**No llores Hinata…-**dijo secandole las lagrimas con sus pulgares- el verla asi lo mataba-

Se abrazaron nuevamente, sintiendo la calida y reconfortante presencia del otro. Después de unos minutos se sentaron en la arena con sus manos sujetadas, mirando el atardecer que los acompañaba.

-**Yo…**.-comenzo la muchacha- **Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti….no quiero, no puedo….**-dijo bajando la mirada-

-**Yo tampoco Hinata**- dijo tomandola de la barbilla- **pero si no le haces caso a tu padre puede que te reprenda y no quiero que te pase nada….**

-**No me importa mi Padre!** – dijo usando una voz fuerte que era raro escuchar en ella- **Solo quiero estar contigo, no me importa si tenemos que vernos fuera de la aldea….**

-**Hinata**- la llamo naruto antes de besarla-

Ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y los calleron sobre la arena. Se siguieron besando mientras naruto la tomaba por la cintura. Ella le dio un beso en su cuello….

-**Hinata…..No podemos……aquí no…**-le dijo mirandola a los ojos-

-**Pero….es que….acaso tu no quieres Naruto?** – pregunto algo avergonzada-

-**Si Hinata, si quiero pero……..tu te mereces un lugar mejor para esto**-le respondio acariciando su rostro-

**-Entonces….emmm…-**dijo la muchacha jugando con sus dedos-

Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar otra palabra naruto s epuso de pie y luego la cargo entre sus brazos .

-**Iremos a otro lugar**…- le dijo con una sonrisa-

continuara……

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**En la proxima continuación……….mejor no les digo para que sea sorpresa xD. Miles de gracias a todos por sus reviews , esta vez tarde por mis examenes en el colegio , pero hise la continuación un poco mas larga.**

**Saludos y nos vemos pronto.!**


	6. Nuestro Dulce Amor

**Cap.6. Nuestro dulce amor.**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban corriendo sobre las copas de los árboles, sus uniformes ANBU los distinguía como grandes ninjas de elite. Sus mascaras representando a un animal del zodiaco les cubrían el rostro, y un tatuaje en el brazo derecho e Izquierdo respectivamente, mostraba su rango.

Neji y Tenten se encontraban en las afueras de Konoha. Su misión era simple, pero eso no le quitaba el peligro que corrían al tratar de cumplirla. Ir a la aldea de la arena y escoltar a Gaara y Temari hasta Konoha.

De un momento a otro Neji bajo hacia el suelo y le indico a su compañera que lo siguiera. Ambos sin mostrar su chakra y ocultos entre unos espesos arbustos se quedaron en silencio.

El hyuuga se quito su mascara y Tenten hizo lo mismo para preguntarle que es lo que sucedía. Pero cuando lo iba a hacer voltio su cabeza y pudo divisar unas capas negras con nubes rojas.

La muchacha estuvo apunto de soltar una exclamación de asombro de no ser por que la mano de neji le tapo la boca.

Estaba muy claro que eran miembros de Akatsuki, pero sin embargo no podían ver de quienes se trataban . Eran dos, probablemente tres, no estaban seguros. Y así , tan rápido como parecieron se volvieron a perder entre el bosque.

**Akatsuki…..tenemos que regresar a Konoha a decirle a la Hokage**- dijo Tenten mirando preocupada al joven de ojos aperlados-

-**No, tenemos que seguir con nuestra misión**- dijo seguro Neji-

-**Neji! Están demasiado cerca de la aldea, puede que……..**

-**Aun así, a nosotros se nos dio una misión y la tenemos que cumplir, el custodiar las puertas de Konoha es trabajo de los centinelas** – exclamo el muchacho poniéndose de pie-

Ella se puso lentamente su mascara y también se paro. Esa actitud tan fría de Neji le calaba mucho mas de lo que el pudiera llegar a creer. Lo conocía desde hace muchos años , y aunque aceptaba y amaba cada fibra del genio Hyuuga no podía evitar sentirse triste por ese comportamiento.

**¿ Que es lo que te pasa neji?. Has estado muy raro desde la mañana-**le comento Tenten con voz preocupada-

**-…………..no me sucede nada……**

-**Neji!** – Dijo la muchacha tomándolo del brazo-

El aludido volteo a verla pero ella ya llevaba su mascara puesta. Aun así no le fue muy difícil el imaginarse sus ojos mirándolo con preocupación. Tenten lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber diferenciar sus distintas actitudes.

**Problemas eso es todo……..gracias por preocuparte …-** le dijo seriamente-

Tenten miro hacia el piso mientras apretaba sus puños ligeramente.

-**Cuando……….cuando dejaras de tratarme así Neji?...entiendo que seas serio…….pero tu actitud muchas veces me hace daño…………………..Te quiero mucho Neji, Mucho……y de verdad lo único que quiero es que nada te pase……..**- su voz entrecortada la amenazaba con dejarla llorar-

-**Tenten……**

-**Discúlpame…….no, no tengo derecho a decirte estas cosas……..-** dijo tranquilizándose un poco

-**Tenemos que irnos…..-**le dijo Neji-

-**Lose, lose……lo siento……**

-**Tenten…….**

-**Hm?**

**Yo………..**

Ella espero que era lo que el le tenia que decir. Pero el jamás pronuncio nada, simplemente se acerco a ella y le quito su mascara. Después de eso pudo sentir los fuertes brazos del ninja rodeando su cintura , y unos segundos después sus labios presionando levemente los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al instante , era su primer beso. Y jamás llego a creer que se le cumpliría el deseo de que dicho beso fuera con Neji. Le paso sus delgados brazos por el cuello sintiendo como los labios de el se movían con mas ímpetu sobre los de ella.

Les comenzaba a faltar el aire, pero aun así aprovecharon hasta la mas mínima partícula de oxigeno antes de separarse.

**-No soy muy bueno con las palabras** – le dijo Neji recargando su frente con la de Tenten mientras ella le sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-**Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, nos hemos retrasado un poco…..**

Ella hizo un movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza, aun sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisilla de su rostro. Después de unos segundos los dos ya corrían nuevamente por los árboles con sus mascaras puestas. Si seguían a esa velocidad probablemente estarían en la aldea de la arena para el anochecer o quizás en la madrugada.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto alistándose para ir a la casa de Iruka-sensei. Tenia tantas cosas de las que quería hablar con el, y pensó que ese era el momento indicado. Su antiguo maestro de la Academia siempre estaba muy al pendiente de el, y no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de los problemas por los que estaba pasando, por lo que era mejor írselos a contar el mismo atener que sufrir las consecuencias después si Iruka se llegaba a enterar por otros medios.

Se volteo hacia su cama para tomar su bandana, al mirar el lugar recordó el día anterior en el que había estado con Hinata. Sonrio tiernamente al recordar las cosas que sucedieron.

Flash Back.

Llevaba a Hinata cargada sobre su espalda como si se tratara de una pequeña niña. Su búsqueda era extraña, de hecho más que extraña. El buscar un lugar en el que le pudiera demostrar a la muchachita cuanto la amaba no era algo muy común de verse.

Hinata bajo de la espalda de naruto y los dos se miraron a los ojos.

**Naruto-kun….**

-**Hinata….yo….**

-**Vamos a ……a…..tu casa…..-** dijo tan roja que tuvo que bajar su cabeza y ponerse a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos-

Naruto abrió en un gesto sorprendido sus ojos, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa tierna adornando su boca. Hinata era la dulzura personificada…..

**-Hinata…..mi casa es aun peor que la playa……-**dijo rascándose la nuca con su brazo derecho-

-**Yo…..nunca eh estado ahí…….**

El le sonrió otra vez, con esas sonrisas que solo podía darle a ella. La abrazo fuertemente , un pequeño 'plop!' , una capa de humo y aparecieron dentro de la casa del joven uzumaki.

Hinata miraba y recorría cada rincón de la pequeña casa, como si estuviera en un parque de diversiones. Naruto la miraba divertido con sus brazos cruzados.

La heredera de los hyuuga se sentó en la cama de naruto mientras miraba una foto en un pequeño cuadro . En ella estaban sakura, sasuke, naruto y kakashi cuando apenas tenían 12 años y acababan de ser asignados como grupo.

Los tres niños que aparecían en esa foto ahora eran 3 jóvenes y grandiosos ninjas. Sasuke había cumplido 17 años el mes pasado y Sakura y Naruto pronto los cumplirían.

**Han cambiado mucho Naruto-kun……**.-le comento hinata a naruto mientras sonreía con la fotografía en sus manos-

El joven de ojos azules la miro detalladamente, su tierna sonrisa, su mirada inocente…..acaso el tenia el derecho de quitarle eso a Hinata?.

**-HInata……..-**dijo naruto sentándose aun lado de ella-

La muchacha se tenso un poco, por lo que el le puso una mano sobre su pequeño hombro tratando de calmarla.

**Yo no quiero hacer esto en estas circunstancias Hinata** – le dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- **Puede que lo que nos esta pasando agorita te tenga presionada…..no quiero que cometas un error……**

-**No cometeré un error naruto……yo te amo, no tengo duda de eso….**

-**Lose……-**dijo mientras recargaba su frente con la suya**- El acaso es que…….-** le dio un pequeño beso en su nariz- **Cuando te haga el amor quiero que sea totalmente especial, no con problemas y mirándonos a escondidas como si estar enamorados fuera algo malo…….**

Ella lo miro sorprendida a los ojos, y después de unos momentos le lanzo los brazos al cuello y oculto su rostro en su pecho mientras comenzaba a llorar.

**-Yo pensé que si….tu y yo……hacíamos esto…..tu me ibas a permitir estar aquí contigo……….perdón, perdóname naruto-kun………**

Naruto la abrazo fuertemente. Así que esa era la razón. Hinata era mas inocente de lo que parecía, ella pensaba que si Naruto la hacia suya el le iba a permitir que viviera ahí con el.

-**Hinata….todo esto se va a solucionar. Te lo prometo** –le dijo levantándole el rostro-

**Pero verdad que me vas a dejar estar contigo?** – le pregunto mirándolo con sus ojos llorosos-

**Hinata yo soy el que debería de estar preguntándote si me dejas estar contigo jajajaja…………tu tienes que regresar a tu casa, ya veremos la forma de mirarnos………**

**Neji-niisan esta en una misión y regresa en dos semanas, así que el no esta al pendiente de mí.**

**-Pero esta tu padre, y el equivale como a ocho nejis! **

**-jajajajajajaja – **rió la muchacha mientras lo abrazaba**—Te amo Naruto……**

**Fin Flash Back**

El rubio por fin salio de su casa y camino hasta la de Iruka sensei, ya era medio día así que todavía había oportunidad que con un poco de persuasión de su parte Iruka le invitara un plato de ramen.

Naruto's Pov.

El clima esta algo fresco como me caería bien un plato de ramen. También le preguntare a Iruka-sensei si tiene un poco de ramen instantáneo de sobra por que el mió ya me lo acabe.

Bien, ya casi llego a la casa de Iruka-sensei . Mmm ese que va haya adelante no es Sai?. Debe de ser , el es el único que trae esa ropa extraña. No se como Sakura pudo decir que era 'sexy' que Sai mostrara su estomago con esa ropa. A mi me parece algo extraño.

Fin Naruto's Pov

**Sai!**- le grito el rubio mientras corría a alcanzarlo-

**-Mm.Naruto?** – dijo el joven ANBU parándose y mirando a naruto correr hacia el-

**Hola Sai, voy a casa de Iruka-sensei tu a donde vas? **

**Ahí mismo…-** dijo el jovencito con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas mientras cerraba sus ojos-

**A casa de Iruka-sensei?-**pregunto extrañado el muchacho-

-**Si…-**contesto Sai comenzando a caminar seguido de un Naruto que lo miraba algo curioso- **Demo….no a ver a Iruka exactamente…..**

**-no?...entonces a quien?**

**-A Latis….-**dijo el muchacho mirando hacia el frente-

**A la novia de Kakashi-sensei?** – le pregunto el rubio-

**La novia de kakashi-sensei?-** dijo Sai parándose, pero tuvo que continuar caminando pues naruto no se detuvo- **Por que lo dices naruto?**- le pregunto sai frunciendo levemente su ceño-

**Pues veras, el día de la fiesta de iruka-sensei…**..

Flash Back.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y naruto y sasuke miraron sorprendidos lo que pasaba enfrente de ellos y lo que había causado que Kakashi no pudiera terminar la frase. Una mano le había tapado su ojo visible y otro brazo lo había rodeado por la cintura.

**¿Quién soy Kakashi?** – dijo una voz femenina-

El ninja puso una mano sobre la que estaba en su ojo y otra sobre la que estaba en su cintura y las retiro delicadamente al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

**Latis..-** dijo sonriendo-

Los tres muchachos ahora más que nunca se miraban sin entender.

**oh, disculpen** – dijo kakashi – **Ella es Latis es la hermana de Iruka …**

-**QUE?!!!** – exclamaron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo-

**Ósea que KAKASHI SENSEI ESTA FILTREANDO CON LA HERMANA DE IRUKA SENSEI!!!!!.**-grito naruto llevándose las manos a la cabeza-

Fin Flash Back.

**Y eso fue lo que paso…-**continuo naruto- **Kakashi-sensei dice que no hay nada entre ellos pero siempre van a todos lados juntos….**

-**Así que kakashi y Latis eh…..-**dijo Sai sintiendo una extraña punzada por dentro-

Habían llegado al ligar, una casa de dos pisos acogedora y algo modesta. Naruto toco a la puerta y segundos después esta fue abierta por Iruka quien los recibió con una sonrisa.

**-Naruto…Sai….-**

**-Hola Iruka. ¿Esta Latis?** –pregunto el muchacho de cabellos oscuros-

**-Ehh si..esta limpiando su cuarto pasa…..-**dijo haciéndose aun lado para que el muchacho pudiera entrar.Sai Le agradeció con un movimiento de la cabeza y fue en dirección a la alcoba de la muchacha-

**Iruka-sensei que tal si vamos a comer algo de ramen?-**

El joven maestro suspiro, Naruto no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Así que no le quedaba más que llevar a su ex alumno al restaurante de ramen en el cual le encantaba comer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sai jiro lentamente de la perilla y entro en la habitación. Latis se encontraba mirando lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotografías. La muchacha al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, levanto la vista y le sonrió.

**Sai, que bueno que viniste….**

El le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado - **¿Qué miras?**

-**Oh! Son fotos del año pasado.** – le dijo dándole el grueso libro para que lo mirara-

El pintor paso su mirada por cada una de las imágenes mientras la muchacha buscaba algo en su armario. Había una fotografía con su hermano, una con unos niños de la academia Konohamaru y sus otros dos compañeros, una con Temari y Kankuro, y una con Gaara…..

**-¿Gaara?** – pregunto extrañado el muchacho-

-**Eh?...ah si…**- le contesto la oji azul después de acercarse y mirar la fotografía a la que se refería. Ella estaba sobre un tronco de un árbol y abrazaba a Gaara por el cuello mientras sonreía, el ahora kazekage no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro- **El año pasado Temari dio clases en la Academia junto con Shikamaru, ahí fue en donde conocí a Gaara y Kankuro un día que vinieron. **

**-¿Qué es lo que buscas?** – le pregunto Sai al ver que ella regresaba al armario y comenzaba a escudriñarlo con la mirada-

-**Mi Shuriken, creí que la tenía aquí. Kakashi me dijo que me seria de ayuda en el examen Gennin, pero estoy segura que estaba aquí, me pregunto en donde la…..**

La mente de Sai solo escucho hasta donde ella pronuncio **'Kakashi me dijo' **y después recordó las palabras de Naruto acerca de SU novia y su sensei.

-**kakashi Hatake** – dijo sai-**Naruto dijo que el y tu……**

- **Siempre estábamos juntos?** – termino la frase la muchacha- **Tu sabes bien que es cierto.Pero también sabes que es por que pronto are mi examen gennin y el me a ayudado mucho a entrenar.Ademas yo soy como su hermana menor el me lo a dicho muchas veces, es por eso que me cuida y esta al pendiente de mi….**

Sai guardo silencio un par de minutos mientras pensaba en las palabras que ella había dicho. Era cierto, kakashi no miraba de otra forma a Latis más que como a una hermana menor.

**Además….-**continuo la muchacha- **Ya se te olvido lo que ocurrió aquí?-** le pregunto mientras miraba su cama-

**No, no lo podría olvidar. Te gustaría repetirlo? **– le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella-

La muchacha le bajo el cierre de su pequeña camisa dejando su pecho formado al descubierto de sus ojos. Después lo beso en los labios y se separo de el algo sonrojada mientras le volvía a cerrar su chaqueta.

**Hoy tengo que entrenar. Tengo que pasar ese examen**

Sai miro sus ropas aun sin creer lo que ella había hecho. Después sonrió un poco . Amaba la espontaneidad de Latis, la amaba tanto…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura estaba acurrucada entre las cobijas de la cama de Sasuke. El joven Uchiha había salido hace unos momentos al jardín trasero a entrenar. El silencio le permitia escuchar los sonidos de los kunais al hacer impacto con la madera y otro que otro fuerte gemido de Sasuke al acelerarse su respiración con el entrenamiento.

Salio de la cama estirándose con toda la calma del mundo, después se cambio con la muda de ropa que había llevado para pasar la noche en 'Casa de Tenten' y prosiguió con tender la cama en la que ella y su novio habían pasado la noche.

Salio de la habitación camino a donde se encontraba Sasuke. Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia de los Uchiha le entro la curiosidad de cómo seria toda la casa, la habitación de Sasuke la conocía bien (más que bien diría ella), la acojerdora sala y la cocina. Pero había cierto 'misterio' a lo que se refería la alcoba de sus padres y la habitación de Itachi.

Con ese pensamiento llego a donde se encontraba Sasuke, para presenciar como al parecer uno de los ninjas que trabajan con Tsunade-Sama le decía un recado.

A cada palabra que el hombre pronunciaba, Sasuke iba frunciendo más y más el ceño. Después el hombre dejo el lugar y Sakura se dirigió hacia Sasuke.

**¿Ocurre algo Sasuke?** – le pregunto preocupada-

-**Akatsuki………-**dijo Sasuke mientras apretaba uno de sus puños inconcientemente- **No saben aun de quienes se trata, pero tengo que………tengo que asegurarme si Itachi esta con ellos……..**

La pelirosa miro con algo de Terror a Sasuke. No le tenia miedo a sus peleas con Itachi……les tenia PAVOR.

**No estarás pensando en ir tu solo verdad Sasuke?**

El no le respondió y paso por un lado de ella para tomar su espada Kusanagi.

**Verdad Sasuke?-** insistió sakura mientras lo tomaba de una de las mangas de su haori blanco-

Sasuke seguía portando ese uniforme que le dio Orochimaru cuando estuvo entrenando con el . No por que quisiera guardarlo como un extraño 'recuerdo', si no por que ya se había acostumbrado a el.

**Sakura, escúchame** – le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la kunoichi- **La Hokage me mando llamar, nose que es lo que quiera hablar conmigo pero are lo que me diga.**

Ella se mordió un labio mientras sus manos temblaban levemente.

**Prométeme que vas a regresar bien**….-le dijo Sakura-

Tenía miedo de que lo mandaran a una misión, de que se encontrara con su hermano, de que pelearan, de que algo saliera mal.

**Te lo prometo** – le dijo antes de rodearla por la cintura y besarla en los labios-

**Hay Sasuke** – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras recargaba su cabeza en su fuerte pecho en el que había dormido anoche-

Se separo de el y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Lo ultimo que miro antes de que el desapareciera en una nube de humo , fue como le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Se quedo quieta en el lugar en el que estaba, quizás estaba exagerando y simplemente se preocupaba de más. Tenia que confiar en que Sasuke estaría bien, además el le había prometido que regresaría sano y salvo.

Fue por sus cosas y luego camino por el barrio Uchiha de Regreso a su casa. A esa hora era probable que Tenten ya se hubiera ido a su misión y no quería que sus padres comenzaran a sospechar que no paso la noche en la casa de su amiga.

Cuando llego a su casa su madre estaba en la sala y al verla llegar se paro del sillón que ocupaba y se paro frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

**¿En donde estabas Sakura? **

**-Te dije que pasaría la noche en casa de Tenten. **

Su madre frunció notablemente el ceño y pudo percibir como su rostro tomaba un color algo colorado. Eran contadas las veces que había mirado a su mamá así, y eso solo significaba una cosa………………estaba furiosa.

**Se muy bien que no estuviste en casa de Tenten. Ahora dime¿En donde estuviste toda la noche Sakura?**

Continuara.

**El próximo capitulo será dedicado al SasuSaku, ahora veamos que tal este: Neji y Tenten disfrutando de su misión, Naruto y Hinata mirándose a escondidas ahhh pensaben que ya les hiab aponer el lemon de esta parejita?, los are esperar un tiempo . Sai celoso, Sasuke tratando de cumplir su venganza, la aparicion de algunos miembros de akatsuki y Sakura metida en un problema muy grande.**

**Bien aprovecho para contestar sus reviews ya que tiene tiempo que no lo hago ToT :**

**Sakurass:** Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Y gracias otra vez por siempre dejar un review!.

**L.I.T:** Naruto es una ternura! Por eso hace tan linda pareja con Hinata ToT. Gracias por tu review!

**My-San**: Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews! Para nada que me molestan , sino todo lo contrario. Ahhh con el Lemon de esa parejita los are sufrir un poco, para que sea un poco ma sinteresante.

**Miki**: Tambien a ti te agradesco por los dos reviews que me mandaste. Espero y te haya gustado la continuación.

**FeRzZ:** Si a mi tambien me dio mucha pena lo de naruto ;O; , . Y si! Hiashi es un idiota! Eso y muchas cosas mas xD.

**Katsura-chan-Uchiha:** Muchas gracias! ;o;. A mi me ENCANTAN tus fics!. Espero que en cuanto tenga un poco mas de tiempo, pueda dejarte algun review ;O;.

**Saku-chanxsasu**: Siii!! Mas Lemon xD! Y la continuación es dedicada a ellos.

**Jesybert:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero y te haya gustado y me sigas dejando Reviews.

**Tambien les pìdo a las personas que me tienen en sus favoritso que me manden un reviews por favor. **

**Well…..espero resivir muchos muchos Reviews! ;O;. Que aunque no lo crean me inspiran machismo ;O;. **


	7. El limbo de las emociones

**Cap-7 El limbo de las emociones.**

Sakura estaba acurrucada entre las cobijas de la cama de Sasuke. El joven Uchiha había salido hace unos momentos al jardín trasero a entrenar. El silencio le permitia escuchar los sonidos de los kunais al hacer impacto con la madera y otro que otro fuerte gemido de Sasuke al acelerarse su respiración con el entrenamiento.

Salio de la cama estirándose con toda la calma del mundo, después se cambio con la muda de ropa que había llevado para pasar la noche en 'Casa de Tenten' y prosiguió con tender la cama en la que ella y su novio habían pasado la noche.

Salio de la habitación camino a donde se encontraba Sasuke. Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia de los Uchiha le entro la curiosidad de cómo seria toda la casa, la habitación de Sasuke la conocía bien (más que bien diría ella), la acojerdora sala y la cocina. Pero había cierto 'misterio' a lo que se refería la alcoba de sus padres y la habitación de Itachi.

Con ese pensamiento llego a donde se encontraba Sasuke, para presenciar como al parecer uno de los ninjas que trabajan con Tsunade-Sama le decía un recado.

A cada palabra que el hombre pronunciaba, Sasuke iba frunciendo más y más el ceño. Después el hombre dejo el lugar y Sakura se dirigió hacia Sasuke.

**¿Ocurre algo Sasuke?** – le pregunto preocupada-

-**Akatsuki………-**dijo Sasuke mientras apretaba uno de sus puños inconcientemente- **No saben aun de quienes se trata, pero tengo que………tengo que asegurarme si Itachi esta con ellos……..**

La pelirosa miro con algo de Terror a Sasuke. No le tenia miedo a sus peleas con Itachi……les tenia PAVOR.

**No estarás pensando en ir tu solo verdad Sasuke?**

El no le respondió y paso por un lado de ella para tomar su espada Kusanagi.

**Verdad Sasuke?-** insistió sakura mientras lo tomaba de una de las mangas de su haori blanco-

Sasuke seguía portando ese uniforme que le dio Orochimaru cuando estuvo entrenando con el . No por que quisiera guardarlo como un extraño 'recuerdo', si no por que ya se había acostumbrado a el.

**Sakura, escúchame** – le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la kunoichi- **La Hokage me mando llamar, nose que es lo que quiera hablar conmigo pero are lo que me diga.**

Ella se mordió un labio mientras sus manos temblaban levemente.

**Prométeme que vas a regresar bien**….-le dijo Sakura-

Tenía miedo de que lo mandaran a una misión, de que se encontrara con su hermano, de que pelearan, de que algo saliera mal.

**Te lo prometo** – le dijo antes de rodearla por la cintura y besarla en los labios-

**Hay Sasuke** – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras recargaba su cabeza en su fuerte pecho en el que había dormido anoche-

Se separo de el y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Lo ultimo que miro antes de que el desapareciera en una nube de humo , fue como le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Se quedo quieta en el lugar en el que estaba, quizás estaba exagerando y simplemente se preocupaba de más. Tenia que confiar en que Sasuke estaría bien, además el le había prometido que regresaría sano y salvo.

Fue por sus cosas y luego camino por el barrio Uchiha de Regreso a su casa. A esa hora era probable que Tenten ya se hubiera ido a su misión y no quería que sus padres comenzaran a sospechar que no paso la noche en la casa de su amiga.

Cuando llego a su casa su madre estaba en la sala y al verla llegar se paro del sillón que ocupaba y se paro frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

**¿En donde estabas Sakura? **

**-Te dije que pasaría la noche en casa de Tenten. **

Su madre frunció notablemente el ceño y pudo percibir como su rostro tomaba un color algo colorado. Eran contadas las veces que había mirado a su mamá así, y eso solo significaba una cosa………………estaba furiosa.

**Se muy bien que no estuviste en casa de Tenten. Ahora dime ¿ en donde estuviste toda la noche Sakura?**

**Yo….estaba en……..**

**En donde? **– volvió a recalcar su madre-

**Estuve en……………….**

¿Qué le decía?, su madre de alguna forma se había dado cuenta de que no paso la noche en casa de Tenten. No le podía decir que estuvo entrenando con la HOkague por que sabia que fácilmente se enteraría de que eso tampoco era verdad. Pero si le decía que estuvo toda la noche con Sasuke en el barrio Uchiha las cosas no se pondrían nada bien.

-**Te** **lo voy a preguntar por última vez y quiero que me contestes.**

-………………………………….**estuve en casa de sasuke…-** dijo la muchacha escondiendo su rostro mientras apretaba los puños de sus blancas manos-

**En casa de Sasuke?** – le cuestiono la señora Haruno **– Que hacías ahí Sakura? **

-………………………-

**Crees apropopiado pasar la noche en casa de………………Sakura por Dios!, ni siquiera tienes edad para estar pensando de esa forma, solo tienes dieciséis años!**

**No me quieras tratar como una niña mamá, Ya soy una Jounin y puedo cuidarme sola!**

**Por mi puedes ser la Hokage y seguirás siendo una niña. Mira la forma inmadura en la que te comportas!, me dijiste que estarías en casa de una amiga y te fuiste a la casa de tu novio.**

………………………**-**

**No quiero que lo veas sakura…..**

La kunoichi levanto su mirada verde hacia su madre. No le podía decir que dejara de mirar a Sasuke eso era algo que simplemente era imposible.

**Como me pides eso,** **No sabes lo que……**

**Esta vez me harás caso Sakura. No quiero que sigas mirando a Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Solo por que te desobedecí una vez ya me quieres poner una soga al cuello. Yo recuerdo que al principio estabas muy orgullosa que yo anduviera con el….- **le dijo sakura apretando sus dientes al hablar-

**Eso fue antes Sakura. Ahora vete a tu habitación , no saldrás mas que para ir a tus entrenamientos. **

**P-pero….**

**-Vete a tu habitación….**

Sakura le dio un golpe a una mesita que se encontraba a un lado de ella, tumbo un portarretratos que contenía una fotografía de sus papas y ella. El vidrio se rompió al instante pero no le importo y simplemente subió lo más rápido que pudo su habitación.

Caminaba como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro con sus manos en su cabeza, sentía furia, desesperación, impotencia , tristeza. Toda una mezcla de emociones corría por sus venas en esos momentos y no sabía como podría parar esa sensación tan horrible.

Después de varios minutos se dejo caer sobre su cama, era probable que Sasuke estuviera peleando en estos momentos con su hermano. Mientras ella se encontraba encerrada en su casa como si fuera una delincuente atrapada en su propia prisión. Si sasuke estaba herido ella ni siquiera podría ir a verlo.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en el despacho de la Hokague. Esa mañana había salido a las puertas de la aldea con un grupo de ANBUS para inspeccionar lo que pasaba a sus alrededores. Uno de ellos pudo percibir un pequeño rastro de chakra perteneciente a un miembro de akatsuki.

Estaban cerca de eso no cabía duda, pero el que pronto se llevaran acabo los exámenes Gennin y la visita de Gaara a la aldea los tenia muy alarmados.

**Necesitamos vigilancia día y noche….-** dijo tsunade mirando por la ventana del gran despacho- **Y si es posible manden un mensaje lo mas pronto posible a la aldea de la arena y díganles que tengan cuidado al regresar.**

-**Es posible que neji los haya visto cuando iba camino a Suna…-**dijo Sasuke parado frente al escritorio-

- **Se que quieres encontrara a tu hermano y arreglar los asuntos con el. – **tsunade lo volteo a ver- **Pero no sabemos quienes ni cuantos miembros de akatsuki son los que están en los alrededores, y por muy buen ninja que seas no te mandare a averiguarlo.**

-…………………..-

**Te daré una misión Sasuke. Tendrás un escuadrón ANBU a tu mando y tendrán que encargarse de monitorear toda la Zona , encuentren al enemigo que encuentren encárguense de el. **

**Hai…**.

**Otra cosa…-** dijo la hokague tomando un pergamino de su escritorio**- dale esto a Sakura por favor…**

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, pero a ese tiempo la mitad de la aldea ya debía de saber de su relación con Sakura. Tomo el pergamino y salio del despacho.

Esa mañana estaba seguro de haber sentido por un segundo el Chakra de Itachi, era probable qué su hermano se estuviera burlando de el. Tenia que hablar con Sakura, darle el recado de la Hokage y también decirle la misión que tenia para el.

Pensó en ir a su casa pero Sakura ya no estaría ahí así que mejor decidió ir a buscarla.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama cuando sintió el chakra de Sasuke pasar por fuera de su casa. Rápidamente se asomo por una pequeña ventanilla y diviso al heredero del clan Uchiha.

Quería llamar su atención pero si gritaba era muy probable que su madre la escuchara, en un intento desesperado al mirar que Sasuke comenzaba a alejarse, se saco una de sus sandalias ninjas y la arrojo por la ventana a los pies del muchacho.

Sasuke volteo al instante con su mirada fría para ver quien era el responsable de eso. Fue su sorpresa al mirar a sakura desde su ventana con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

**Sakura…..-**

Tomo la sandalia y brinco al balcón de la joven , la puerta estaba cerrada y era muy improbable que pudiera pasar por esa ventana.

**Sasuke , estas bien…-** le dijo sakura con una sonrisa –

**Si no te preocupes, toma creo que esto es tuyo …-** le dijo dándole su calzado-

La ninja se ruborizo un poco y tomo su sandalia por la ventana y se la puso nuevamente.

**¿Por qué mejor no bajas a abrirme?** – le dijo el ninja de ojos negros-

-**No puedo , de hecho…………-**ella mió hacia abajo- **mi madre se dio cuenta de que le mentí y ya sabe que estuve en tu casa.**

Sasuke frunció el ceño considerablemente, obviamente la madre de Sakura no estaría muy feliz de que su hija hubiera dormido en la casa de su novio.

**Y bien? -…**dijo sasuke-

-**Dijo que no quería que te mirara…..-**dijo sakura con un hilo de voz-

-

**Y que es lo que piensas hacer?**

**Que?! Como que que pienso hacer?!, obviamente no le are caso!**

Sasuke la miro detenidamente, ella tenia la misma determinación en sus ojos verdes que cuanto tenia cualquier batalla. Sakura estaba segura de lo que decía, amaba a Sasuke y si su madre se oponía a eso ella no le haría caso.

**-………………..ven conmigo**….-dijo el Uchiha de repente-

**- ¿Cómo dices?**- le pregunto la kunoichi sin entender lo que había dicho-

**Ven conmigo a mi casa, quédate ahí conmigo…**

**-¿Quieres que…..vi-vivamos juntos?-** le pregunto sakura-

**Si……..**

Sintió un nudo en su garganta , y luego como sus ojos se ponían tan húmedos que dejaron caer un delicado rió de lágrimas. Le era tan difícil creer lo que el había dicho , jamás cuando era niña, jamás imagino que Sasuke le propondría eso, cuando lo miraba practicar entre los arbustos jamás pensó que algo así sucedería.

-**Sakura no llores…….**

**Es que yo………..Sasuke…………quiero irme contigo……**

Entre sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pudo divisar el rostro de sasuke quien sonreía por su respuesta.

**Pero….por donde voy a salir?...**- le cuestiono la oji verde secándose las lagrimas-

Sasuke miro atentamente todo el lugar tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta de su novia.

-**Tendrás que tratar de salir por la ventana…..-**le contesto sonriendo de lado-

Sakura casi se va hacia atrás al escuchar esa respuesta. Bueno de verdad no tenía otra opción si no quería que la descubrieran , y tambien tenia que darse prisa antes de que a su madre se le ocurriera ir a su habitación.

La ventana no era tan grande como APRA que Sasuke entrara, pero si lo suficiente para que ella pudiera pasar por ahí.

Puso sus manos sobre el marco y luego se impulso hacia fuera. Sasuke la tomo en sus brazos y le ayudo a sacar sus piernas .

**Hm. No fue tan dificil ne?** – le cuestiono el Uchiha sosteniéndole entre sus brazos-

**-….no……..-**le contesto comenzándose a perder en su mirada-

**Bien, tenemos que irnos…..**

-**Hai……**

A pesar de que no se preocuparon por que nadie los viera camino al barrio Uchiha, si trataron de caminar mas rápido de lo normal. Lo mas difícil , que era el salir de la casa de Sakura ya había pasado, y para ser sinceros a ninguno le importaba que la madre de Sakura se diera cuenta de en donde estaban.

En la mansión Uchiha , lo primero que hizo la kunoichi fue tirarse boca arriba sobre la cama de Sasuke , mientras el con los brazos cruzados, la miraba recargado desde el marco de su puerta.

**Las madres tienen tácticas mejores de los ninjas cuando se trata de sus hijos…**..- le dijo sasuke-

-**No tengo la menor idea de cómo se dio cuenta……pero….no importa , probablemente llamo a casa de TenTen o algo así. **

Sasuke se acerco a su cama y se acomodo delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de su novia. Ella puso una mano sobre su rostro y otra sobre su pecho. ¡Kami! Como le encantaba ese condenado uniforme de sasuke que le permitía ver y sentir la piel de su pecho cuando le viniera en gana.

**Ahora podremos dormir juntos todas las noches…..-**le dijo sasuke sonriendo seductoramente-

**Si , ese es un muy buen punto a favor.**

**Y en contra?** – le pregunto levantando una ceja-

**Que no me querré despegar de ti por la mañana…..-**le contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa-

**A mi me párese bien…..**

**Antes de que nos distraigamos . Tsunade-sama no te dio ningún recado para mí?**

**ahh si . Toma …..-** le indico dándole el pergamino-

Sakura lo iba a abrir y leerlo, pero la mano y los labios de sasuke se lo impidieron.

**-Deja eso. Míralo después…….**

Se comenzaron a besar y no tardo en que comenzaran a sentir un calor que los consumiría y los incitaba a irse desprendiendo de sus ropas. La blusa de sakura, el haori de sasuke …….

El se dedicaba a ir quitando la ropa con la habilidad que habían adquirido sus manos, mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos negros y besaba su cuello.

**Sakura……eso……**

**hm?...que?...esto?...-**le dijo besando su cuello y pasando su lengua por el-

**ahh sakura…..**

Le tuvo que detener las manos y ponerlas sobre su cabeza para apartarla un poco de el. Querían ir rápido , si. Pero quería disfrutar un poco de ella antes de que los dos estuvieran tan deseosos del otro que ya no se pudieran contener.

Sasuke se encargo de quitarle todas sus prendas exteriores y solo dejarla en ropa interior. Ella se encontraba entretenida pasando sus manos por su pecho y sus cabellos mientras el le besaba el cuello.

Sakura sentía que al lado de sasuke no habría nada que pudiera salir mal, un parte de ella sabia que el no la dejaría sola. Tenia al mejor novio del mundo , claro que lo tenia….

Y en ese momento, esa persona a la que tanto amaba se encontraba despojándola de su sostén. Sasuke la miraba de forma maliciosa mientras ella le respondía con una sonrisa cómplice. Sus cuerpos parecían haber estado hechos para ensamblar juntos.

**-mmg…..sasuke….-**musito levemente sakura cuando el joven uchiha acaricio uno de sus pezones-

El continúo con pequeña tortura hasta que sintió que los pechos de sakura se endurecían bajo sus manos.

Sakura puso las manos en el pantalón de sasuke comenzando a desabrocharlo. Mientras la pelirosa hacia eso , el muchacho tendió su cuerpo levemente sobre el de ella pero sin aplastarla con su peso. Besaba su blanco cuello, y sentía que ahora era el quien protegía a Sakura. Ella ya no era la niña que Karachi sensei cuidaba en sus misiones, ahora era una joven que se sabia cuidar sola, y si necesitaba ayuda, para eso estaba el.

Saura comenzó a bajarle su pantalón y el le ayudo a sacarlo por sus fuertes piernas.

**espero que hoy no tengas entrenamiento por que no saldrás de aquí….-**le dijo el heredero del clan Uchiha en el oído-

**No podré salir de aquí?**-le pregunto sakura siguiendo su juego-

**Terminaras tan cansada que no podrás ni aventar un kunai…**.-le dijo con su voz impregnada en deseo-

Después de eso, toda esa calma que llevaban guardada hasta ese momento se convirtió en un total desenfreno. Sasuke la despojo de sus pantaletas y comenzó a acariciarla con sus dedos.

-**ahh! Sasuke-kun!**

Sasuke apretó los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Ella no lo había llamado así desde que salían juntos, y escucharlo en esas circunstancias lo excitaba demasiado.

El mismo se quito sus boxers quedando los dos desnudos.

Sasuke puso a la kunoichi boca abajo recargada sobre sus codos y sus piernas. Beso su espalda y masajeo sus pechos, al final rozo levemente la entrada de ella con su miembro…

-**Sasuke!...ahh……**

El se hinco sobre la cama y tomándola de la cintura con sus manos comenzó a entrar en ella.

**s-sakura……**

Se comenzó a mover dando fuertes estocadas llegando hasta el fondo de la joven quien gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

**Sasuke…..te….amo….ah!**

**hmg……mmg………**

Sasuke se recostó sobre su espalda y siguió moviéndose . Sakura podía sentir su respiración en su nuca y su fuerte pecho moverse en su espalda.

**-S-asuk…..sasuke…..ah…ahh…..mghhh…ahhhhhh!!!**

-**ahg….mmmmmgh…..**

Sakura se dejo caer y el callo levemente sobre ella mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración y salía de ella.

Sasuke se puso boca arriba y segundos después sakura se acomodo en su pecho como solía hacerlo.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras y risas y luego se acomodaron para dormir.

Probablemente había pasado una media hora desde que ella y sasuke habían hecho el amor. Despertó algo somnolienta para acomodarse mejor con sasuke y en ese momento logro recordar el pergamino de la Hokague.

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y tomo el rollo que se encontraba en la mesita, lo abrió lentamente y leyó su contenido .

Con cada palabra que leía sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más al momento que su asombro se incrementaba. Todo era tan simple y tan complicado a la vez:

La Hokague le había pedido que cuando Gaara llegara a la aldea se hospedara en la casa de Sakura.

* * *

**aquí el capitulo 7. Me tarde mas por que me infraccionaron en la pagina por otro fic que subi , (fue por gramatica y cosas asi), y no podia subir nada hasta hoy, pensaba subirselos desde la semana pasada pero no pude. ****Bueno, les prometi que este capitulo seria sasusaku y aquí lo tienen, con un un mini Lemon xD.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic , de verdad se los agradesco. Si no fuera por sus reviews no continuaría la historia.**

**Saludos y gracias!**


	8. El nuevo comienzo

Contestando Reviews:

**Franchesk:** Antes que nada muchsimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic. Eso que me pides de Neji y Tenten quizas lo ahga en un futuro, aun lo tengo en consuideracion pero es probable que si lo ahag xD. Saludos y gracias otra vez.

**Laly:** Pues ahora me puse a escribir un poco ams rapido y aqui esta l continuación espero que te guste.

**Shikanara**: Esa pareja me gusta mucho y si abra mas de ella en las próximas continuaciones , pero como el fic esta inclinado mas al sasuSaku y al NaruHina no quiero saturar las continuaciones con miles de parejas y que se aburran

**Saku chanxsasu**: Tsunade solo estaba un poco borracha xD , ne es mentira . El del por que hizo esa decisión lo sabrán en esta continuación . Itachi aparecerá después aunque abra una sorpresita con el .

**Sakurita55**: Créeme que si he pensado en la pareja para Kakashi y aunque ya se quien será todavía esperare un poquito.

**Miki:** Muchas gracias!, y aquí esta el capitulo lo mas rapido que pude subirlo xD.

**Winlichan**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review , de verdad me has hecho sentir muy bien con todo eso que dices.

**Jesybert**: Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic , espero me sigas mandando tus reviews y leyendo la historia. Y no creo que sakura sufra tanto con Gaara XD

**Katsura-chan Uchiha**: A ti te tengo que agradecer por que me has mandado reviews desde la primera vez que subí el fic , muchas gracias por eso , las opiniones que dejas son muy importantes para mi ;O;. Y ya veremos si Sakura se resiste con Gaara durmiendo bajo el mismo techo xD.

**My-san**: Creo que muchas de nosotras no pensaríamos tanto si Sasuke nos propusiera ir a vivir con el XD, en este capitulo ya aparecen mas parejas , espero que haya quedado entretenido y te guste,

**Haliz:** Continua después de que llega Gaara y todavía mas , todavía faltan muchos capítulos para el final.

**L.I.T:** Aquí esta la continuación mucho mas rápida que la anterior XD, si Sakura regresa o no a su casa ya lo sabrán .

* * *

**Cap.8**

Hinata caminaba aun lado de Kiba . El muchacho había ido a su casa y ella le dijo a su padre que se iba con el a entrenar. Hiashi sabia que el y Hianta habían estado juntos en el mismo equipo desde que salieron de la academia, incluso ahora que ya eran mas grandes se les mandaba juntos a las misiones en compañía de Shino. Fue por esa razón que Hiashi no dudo en dejar salir a Hinata.

**Si tu padre se entera, me matara y a ti te encerrara en su mansión de por vida. **– le dijo kiba mientras caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos-

**No te preocupes Kiba , mi padre no se dará cuenta de que tu y Shino me están ayudando a verme con Naruto-kun…-**le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo**.- Y se diera cuenta jamás los delataría a ustedes dos…**

-**Jah!** – se mofo Kiba- **Como si Shino y yo fuéramos a dejar que cargaras con toda la fuera de de Hiashi-sama tu sola.**

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario, agradeciendo que tuviera a los mejores amigos del mundo quienes estaban a su lado en cualquier momento y cirscuntancia.

**Pero aun así debes de tener cuidado , tu y Naruto a veces son muy descuidados. Asegúrate de que no te vean entrara a la case de el.**

**Lo bueno es que Neji-niisan no regresa hasta dentro de una semana**…-dijo Hinata con algo de alivio-

**Si eso es algo bueno. Pero si tu 'Neji-niisan' se da cuenta de esto cuando regrese el si me matara , y a Naruto y a…..**

**Nadie se dará cuenta Kiba**…-le dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Kiba suspiro derrotado ,Hinata a veces era demasiado inocente en su forma de pensar. Habían llegado a la casa del Joven rubio, los dos compañeros se aproximaron a un pequeño callejón que había en la calle. En el Hinata hacia un Jutsu de transformación y aparecía en la casa de Naruto.

**Muchas gracias por todo Kiba…-**

-**Si , si….Vendré por ti a las cuatro. Entendiste?**

-**Hai…-**le contesto feliz-

Kiba le hizo una señal a Hinata para que se apresurara. Una pequeña capa de humo la cubrió y después ya no se miro nada de la jovencita Hyuuga . Kiba sonrió feliz por su amiga y después se encamino en dirección hacia donde se encontraría con Shino. Ellos dos si tenían que entrenar ese día.

Naruto escucho un pequeño 'Plop' proveniente de la sala y se dirigió a ver . Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su novia. Camino hacia y la abrazo al momento que le daba un tierno besos en sus pequeños labios.

**Me alegra que hayas podido venir**- le dijo naruto sin quitar sus brazos de la cintura de Hinata-

**Kiba me ayudo….**

**-ahh, recuérdame agradecerle al oloroso ese, Dattebayo**!

-**Naruto!** – le reprendió hinata-

-**jajaja es broma Hina.** – le llamo cariñosamente- Que te parece si comemos algo de ramen?

-**Amm , desayune esta mañana en casa**…-le contesto la muchachita jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras miraba al piso algo apenada-

**-ohhh…-**dijo naruto algo triste-

**Pero que te parece si te preparo algo de ramen? **

**-Claro que si! Dattebayo!** – exclamo al instante

Caminaron hasta la cocina abrazados. Esa seria la comida mas deliciosa que Naruto hubiera probado en su vida. Hinata le preparo el ramen y le servia cada vez que el pedía mas, de vez en cuando le limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta, y a veces con un pequeño beso.

* * *

Latis caminaba con una mochila sobre sus hombros en la que llevaba kunais, pergaminos de invocación, y de mas utilidades que le pudieran servir para su entrenamiento. El día anterior Sai le había prometido que entrenarían juntos.

Eso le hizo recordar cuando hace dos días el y ella le dijeron a Su hermano acerca de que eran novios.

Flash Back.

Iruka había llegado de dar clases de la Academia y se encontraba colgando las llaves de la casa en una pequeña repisa cuando Sai y Latis bajaron de la habitación de la muchacha.

**Iruka…**-lo llamo Latis…-

**Hola…**.-le dijo con una sonrisa- **Hola sai….**

El muchacho hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-**Iruka necesitamos………Sai y Yo……queremos decirte algo…**

-**Ocurre algo malo?...-**pregunto mientras se sentaba lentamente en una de las sillas-

**-No, no es malo pero……..**

-**Latis?** – la llamo su hermano al ver que ella se quedaba callada, probablemente buscando las palabras que utilizar-

**-Latis y yo estamos saliendo**….-soltó de una sola vez sai-

Solo se escucho como Iruka se dejaba caer por completo en la silla .

**Sai**! – exclamo la muchacha mirándolo al instante-

Iruka se quedo callado por unos momentos que a la muchacha se le hicieron eternos. Después se puso de pie y se paro justo enfrente de sai.

Después con una de sus peculiares sonrisas , le extendió su mano al ANBU.

Fin Flash Back.

Latis llego a la casa de Sai , el lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para darse cuenta de cómo Vivian los ANBUS.

Se acerco a la puerta y la toco un par de veces , cuando esta se abrió se quedo sorprendida.

-**Suigetsu!!!!!** – Grito antes de lanzarse a abrazar al hermano de Sai-

Suigetsu era el hermano de Sai , aquel que tenia dibujado junto a el en su cuaderno, aquel que formo parte del equipo de Sasuke cuando pensaba en matar a orochimaru y aquel quien aviso a Naruto en donde se encontraba el joven Uchiha.

**Es bueno cuando te reciben de esa manera**- le contesto el peliplateado con una sonrisa-

**-Latis**…..- Le llamo Sai quien al escuchar su voz se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado- **Suigetsu, déjala…….**

**Ya,ya pero si no estábamos haciendo nada. Verdad Latis-chan?**

**Si, de hecho yo fui quien lo ataco……-**contesto la muchacha rascándose la nuca-

Suigetsu soltó una risita y fue a la cocina para llenar su termo de agua.

Sai se acerco a su novia y la beso dándole a entender con eso 'Me alegra que hayas llegado'.

**Siento que suigetsu este aquí , no pude avisarte.Lo siento….-**le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba-

-**No te preocupes, esta bien.** – le dijo Latis con su común voz alegre-

**Quería que pasáramos el día solos, auque…..también me alegro que mi hermano estuviera aquí..**

Si, a Sai aun se le dificultaba el distinguir cierta clase de sentimientos.

**Baka….-**le contesto Latis abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche-

Estuvieron entrenando toda la mañana mientras Suigetsu los miraba sentado desde la repisa del Jardín tomando agua.

Cuando era el medio día, los tres subieron a la habitación de Sai para descansar un rato. Suigetsu seguía tomando su agua sentado en la cama de su hermano, el pelinegro miraba a su novia y, Latis miraba los nuevos dibujos que Sai había colocado en su alcoba.

**-He Latis-chan , que te parece si mas al rato entrenamos tu y yo juntos…-**le dijo suigetsu-

**Si ,claro…-**contesto la muchacha feliz-

**Suigetsu…….**.- Sai había llamado a su hermano con cara de 'Te estoy vigilando'.

El peliblanco solo sonrió victorioso.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el despacho de la hokague sentada en uno de los confortables sillones .

**Sakura se muy bien por que estas aquí…**-le dijo Tsunade en un tono parecido al que utilizan las madres cuando dicen: 'Es por tu bien'.

-**Entonces no se por que tomo esa decisión Tsunade sama**…-Sakura se había puesto de pie y le recriminaba algo que no lograba entender-

Era ilógico. Ilógico en toda la extensión de la palabra. Si bien era cierto que a Gaara nunca le preocuparon los lujos como el quedarse en el mejor Hotel de toda la aldea , el que Tsunade le dijera que el Joven Kazekague se quedaría con ella era algo que no comprendía. Incluso la simple idea parecía ridícula.

**-Acaso…..¿Tienes algún problema con Gaara ,Sakura? **

-**No!** – exclamo algo apenada – Pero es que……

**Yo podría conseguir para Gaara la habitación mas lujosa del mejor Hotel de Toda Konoha**. – sakura bajo la mirada- **Pero recuerda que antes que Gaara venga como el Kazekage de Suna, el es su amigo….**

**Lose, lo siento………**.-contesto la pelirosa apenada sin levantar la vista del suelo-

-**Gaara** **pasa por mucho estrés todos los días, espere amortiguar eso hospedándolo con alguien a quien el conoce y no en un Hotel con miles de personas a sus pies que lo tratan como si fuera de papel , y no le permiten hacer nada.**

**-Tsunade-sama.- **Hablo sakura con voz fina**- Yo quiero mucho a Gaara, mucho de verdad, y no tengo ningún problema en que se quede en mi casa. Pero por lo que había venido aquí es por que…….**

**¿Sucedió algo malo sakura?**

**Bueno….es que…..ayer yo……………me fui de mi casa……**

Tsunade miro a su alumna tratando de buscar la respuesta mas sencilla al comentario de Sakura. Probablemente ella ya se quería independizar de sus padres y esa era la razón por la que había abandonado su hogar.

**-Por que?**

**este………….emm………pelee con mi madre y……………pues….este…….me fui a vivir a la casa de sasuke…**

Tsunade se llevo una mano a su rostro dándose un leve golpecito. Sakura estaba hablando enserio? . Paresia que si. No le iba a gritar ni reprenderla , quizas decirle que debía pensar un poco mas las cosas, pero entonces recordó cuando ella tenia su edad y estaba tan enamorada de Dan.

**Pero no hay ningún problema en que Gaara se quede con nosotros, yo ya le dije a Sasuke esta mañana y dijo que estaba bien….-**contesto sakura con voz apresurada-

Flash Back.

Ese día Sakura había despertado mas tarde de lo normal. El día anterior no había sido exactamente la mejor experiencia de su vida y eso se había notado en lo exhausto que se encontraba su cuerpo. Además claro de una noche intensiva cortesía de Sasuke Uchiha.

Era común que a esas horas sasuke estuviera entrenando , por lo que e cambio y bajo al primer piso para encontrarse con el. El joven estaba en la cocina buscando con que refrescarse .

**Sakura……Buenos días**…-le saludo el muchacho desde el frigorífico-

-**Buenos días sasuke**…-le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa-

La kunoichi se sentó en la mesa y Sasuke la siguió con la mirada. Tiempo después, el se sentó frente a ella mirándola atentamente con sus dos ojos negros.

**-¿Qué te pasa?** – le pregunto el heredero de los uchihas-

**-hm?,por que lo preguntas sasuke? …**

**-Tienes un comportamiento muy extraño. ¿Qué te sucede?**

Cuando sasuke decía .¿_Que te pasa?_ Es por que algo pasaba, y seria muy difícil convencerlo de lo contrario mas bien, era imposible.

**Ayer en la noche leí el recado de Tsunade-sama…**.-dijo sakura –

-…………**..-**

-**Era acerca de Gaara…..**

**-¿Por qué la Hokague te mandaría un mensaje con noticias de Gaara? –**pregunto sasuke con su tono serio-

-**No eran noticias de el, mas bien alo que tiene que ver con el.**

**-Y de que se trata?**

**Quiere que Gaara se hospede en mi casa…**

**-…………**-

Sasuke se quedo callado mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho sakura. El se llevaba bien con Gaara , si , pero no tan bien como para dejarlo dormir tan cerca de Sakura.

**-¿Por qué?** – pregunto el joven de ojos negros-

Quero saber. Quería saber el motivo de por que la Godaime había asignado esa tarea para Sakura. ¿Acaso era tan estrecha la relación que existía entre ella y Gaara?.

**No lose…..-**dijo sakura sin entender aun la respuesta- **Pero , no te imagines cosas raras! **

Sasuke la miro con una ceja levantada.

-**Sasuke!** – dijo haciendo un puchero-

-**Esta bien, pero si tienes que quedarte con Gaara el se quedara aquí.DE acuerdo?**

Cuando el dijo esas palabras ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Se paro de su asiento y fue hacia donde sasuke, lanzándole los brazos al cuello y besándolo en los labios.

Fin Flash Back.

-**Sabes como es Sasuke, y juntarlo con Gaara no creo que resulte nada bueno…-**dijo la Godaime-

-…………….**lose**……..-

-**Escucha Sakura, yo confió mucho en ti. Le diste tu apoyo incondicional a Naruto cuando el estaba desesperado por traer a Sasuke de regreso , y se lo diste a sasuke cuando regreso a la aldea. Eres una persona que sabe cuidar muy bien de la gente y no me refiero a Jutsus de curación.**

**-Entiendo.GRacais Tsunade-sama.**

-**Hazlo como un pequeño favor sakura. Además no estarás sola con Gaara…-dijo Tsunade sonriendo- recuerda que también vienen Kankuro y temari.**

**-Hai.**

Sakura salio del despacho unos minutos después. Tsunade hospedaría a los tres hermanos en una cómoda casa junto con sakura. Además a la Kunuichi le serviría para relajarse un poco y pensar en como solucionar sus problemas. Aunque algo era seguro, sasuke no estaría muy feliz con la noticia.

Esa tarde llego un halcón volando al despacho de la hokague. Ela animal llevaba un mensaje a atado en su pata:

_Gaara estaba en camino a Konoha._

Continuara…….

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Aquí esta la continuación ºoº. Ignoro si Suigetsu es o no el hermano de Sai pero quise ponerlo asi xD. Bueno, comos e abran dado cuenta ya comencé a poner mas parejas como en los capítulos pasados º0º.**

**Otra cosa que les quería pedir. Es que por favor lo que leen el fic y los que lo tienen en favoritos me manden un review en las continuaciones. Una de las razones por las que anteriormente había pensado en ya no continuar el fic era por esa. De verdad les agradecería que me mandaran en review por que últimamente el fic a tenido muy pocas respuestas, si no les gusta solo díganmelo y dejo de escribirlo, asi no les ago perder su tiempo xD.**

**Bueno, saludos y comenten del fic xD. Ok ya bye.**


	9. Sabaku no Gelousy

**Cap.9. Sabaku no Gelousy.**

Había mucha gente en las puertas de la aldea esa mañana. Se podían divisar unas cuantas manchas provenientes del bosque que se acercaban cada vez más. Neji, Ten Ten, Temari , Kankuro y Gaara habían llegado.

**Gaara!** – grito naruto a su amigo mientras agitaba una mano-

Desde la distancia los labios de Gaara se movieron en lo que pareció una delicada sonrisa. No iba con esa túnica que usaba en Suna, llevaba su chaleco y pantalones negros. La ropa que usaba comúnmente. Varias kunoichis murmuraron entre si lo apuesto que se miraba el pelirrojo.

**Bienvenidos a Konoha**…-dijo Tsunade cuando el grupo de jóvenes estuvo frente a ella-

Gaara movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, Temari y Kankuro Sonrieron. Mientras tanto, Neji y Tenten aun con sus mascaras ANBU puestas, caminaron hacia el contingente. Después se dirigirían al despacho de la Hokague a tratar los asuntos relacionados con su misión.

Cada quien iba dispersándose a sus actividades nuevamente. Los recién llegados hiban a empezar a caminar en direccion a la Torre Hokague cuando una manchita amarilla corrió hacia donde se encontraba Gaara.

**-Hey Gaara!** – dijo naruto pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro del pelirrojo-

**-Naruto….-**fue la simple respuesta de el, que aunque sonó simple. Estaba feliz de estar ahí-

**J aja j aja , ven! Te acompañare con la vieja Dattebayo! **

**-N.A.R.U.TO**. – La voz te tsunade alerto los sentidos del joven ninja-

**eh….eh……..es una broma Tsunade-Sama…..**

**-Hm…-**

El rubio miro como la mujer camina enfrente de ellos.

**La verdad es que ya esta algo vieja…-**le dijo a Gaara en el oído-

-**No cambias eh Naruto…-**contesto el pelirrojo con su gruesa voz-

* * *

El despacho de Tsunade era en esos momentos una reunión de peculiares personajes, Sakura, Ino, Naruto,Neji,Tenten y Gaara . Este ultimo, bebiendo una taza de te cortesía de la Hokague. 

**Nos alegra mucho tenerlo aquí Kazekage sama**.-dijo Tsunade tras su escritorio-

**A mi también me alegra regresar a Konoha….**

Tsunade rió un poco.

**-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-**pregunto a Neji y Tenten-

-**Hubo un pequeño inconveniente antes de llegar a Suna**…-informo Neji-

**Entiendo….Sakura, podrías ir y alistar todo en donde se hospedara el Kazekague?**

-**Hai…**.-respondió la pelirosa-

**-Naruto, Ino acompáñenla………..**

**No quiere que escuchemos algo verdad vieja?---**pregunto naruto haciendo un puchero-

-**KYAAA NARUTO! NO SEAS BAKA!!!!**! –le reprendió sakura pegándole en la cabeza con su puño-

**auuch! Sakura-chan por que hiciste eso?! **

-**ES TU CULPA POR SIEMPRE SER TAN……**

**HAY FRENTUDOTA DEJA DE ESTAR HACIENDO UN ESCANDALO!!!! –**intervino Ino-

**-PERO MIRA QUIEN LO DICE!!!**

**Ejem!** – tocio disimuladamente Tsunade-

**-ehh….ehhh…perdón…-**dijo sakura inclinándose con la cara totalmente roja- **Naruto , Ino cerda será mejor que nos vallamos….**

-**Óyeme pero como te…….-**comenzó a protestar Ino , pero fue empujada por sakura y naruto que miraban sonrientes a Gaara como si no hubiera pasado nada-

**ssshh…**-suspiro aliviada la Hokage- **Neji¿Podrías explicarme lo que sucedió en su misión?.**

-**Akatsuki. Los percibimos a unos 5 kilómetros de aquí , eran dos o tres.**

**Me lo imagine. Hace unos días Sasuke dijo haber percibido el chakra de Itachi . Los exámenes Jounnin son en dos días, y lo mas recomendable seria que….**

**Yo estaré ahí……-**intervino Gaara**- Estaré presente en los exámenes por si algo sucede.**

**-Con todo respeto Gaara **…-dijo Tsunade algo alarmada**- No es nada seguro que tu estés tan expuesto con Akatsuki tan cerca.**

**Aun así, Temari y Kankuro estarán a cargo de unas pruebas y si algo sucede, no esperara que deje a mis hermanos ahí. O si? – **pregunto con su voz seria mientras se ponía de pie-

Tsunade se llevo una mano a sus cabellos , seria imposible el convencer a Gaara de que no estuviera en esos exámenes.

**Espero…..lo entienda** – dijo Gaara antes de salir del despacho-

* * *

Kankuro y Temari se encontraban fuera de la Torre Hokage mientras esperaban a su hermano menor. Hace unos minutos habían visto pasar a Sakura y Naruto junto con Ino. Pensaron en acompañarlo pero no seria nada bueno si Gaara salía y ellos no se encontraban ahí. 

**ahhg , creer que se tarde mucho?** – pregunto Kankuro quitándose el peculiar objeto que llevaba en la cabeza para refrescarse un poco-

**No lose Kankuro deja de preguntar…**

**Tsss, ya, ya…………Oye….**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-¿Ese no es Shikamaru?**

Temari quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y recargada sobre la pared por fin levanto su mirada. Efectivamente era Shikamaru quien camina con las manos en los ollos de sus pantalones en dirección hacia donde ello se encontraban. Ella sintió algo extraño en su interior, la última vez que se miraron ellos……..

**Hey, Temari.¿Te encuentras bien?** – le pregunto su hermano mas que preocupado-

**-……….Hai……-**le contesto como saliendo de un trance-

**Kankuro……Temari…-**Pronuncio Shikamaru mientras miraba a cada uno-

**-He! Que tal!** – le saludo kankuro estrechando su mano-

**Temari………..¿Puedo hablar u momento contigo?.**

**-……..si………Regreso en un momento Kankuro.-**

**Bah! Por mi quédate haya **– le contesto su hermano haciendo un gesto con la mano-

Temari lo fulmino con la mirada antes de caminar junto con Shikamaru. Avanzaron una cuadra antes de llegar a un pequeño parque, pasaron a través de un pequeño camino empedrado hasta donde ese encontraban unos árboles. Los dos se sentados en el césped.

**Hace cuanto fue la última vez que nos miramos? **– pregunto shikamaru recostado en el fresco pasto mientras miraba las nubes-

-**Seis meses, quiza siete……..-** contesto Temari abrazando sus rodillas-

**-…………………….-**

…………………**.-**

……………**..-**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa Shikamaru?. Te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta de que algo sucede…-**le dijo la joven rubia mirándolo a los ojos-

-**Estoy saliendo con alguien……..-**dijo volteando su cabeza para mirarla también – **Quería decírtelo yo y no que te enteraras de otra manera…..**

Ella abrió levemente su boca y sus ojos por unos instantes , después se quedo callada pensando en las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

-**Aun así, nose por que me lo dices. Si tratas de echármelo en cara solo te diré que yo no estoy saliendo con nadie……..**

-……………..-

**¿ De quien se trata?**

**-………Ino………………-**

Ella sonrió de lado , sabia muy bien a quien se refería.

-**Shikamaru…**.-

**-Hm?...-**

**te deseo lo mejor, lo digo enserio**…-le dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro-

-**Tss problemática……..-**le contesto acostándose nuevamente en el césped con una carga menos en sus hombros-

**Tu y yo duramos casi un año juntos. ¿Recuerdas por que nos separamos?**

**Nos mirábamos cada mes o mes y medio.** **Y así fue por todo un año.**

**Pero cuando uno iba a la aldea del otro se quedaba varios días ahí , cuando te ayude en la Academia estuve aquí un mes entero.**

**Si………Gaara estaba furioso**- dijo shikamaru haciendo una mueca-

**El problema no era que nos miráramos tan seguido, era cuando nos teníamos que separar…**..-ella apretó ligeramente sus rodillas con sus bazos- **Nos amábamos demasiado como para soportar alejarnos del otro. No lo crees?.**

**-………………Hai.-**Contesto el muchacho mientras su mirada se hacia un poco vacía-

* * *

Neji y tenten salieron del despacho de la hokague unos minutos después de Gaara. Caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la salida cuando el heredero del Bouke se detuvo. 

**-¿ocurre algo Neji?** –pregunto extrañada Tenten unos cuantos pasos delante de el-

**Estamos de regreso en Konoha, eso significa que…….**

Tenten Bajo la mirada apartándola de la aperlada de el. Sabia lo que le diría, o almenos lo imaginaba. En Suna ellos habían podido estar juntos sin ningún temor ni ninguna represalia. Pero ahora estaban en Konoha, con todas sus responsabilidades de regreso , Ahí ella era Tenten, una ANBU y Neji era el Heredero del Bouke de la Familia Hyuuga,un linaje tan especial como el de los Uchiha. Neji era tan importante y ella tan solo……

-**No te imagines tonterías Tenten…..-**le dijo neji detrás de ella-**Todo seguirá igual que cuando te bese en el bosque.**.-le dijo al oído- **e igual que el tiempo que pasamos en Suna……**

**-Neji….**.-dijo volteándose a mirarlo, el le sonría levemente no con esas sonrisas arrogantes que a veces soltaba. No. Le sonreía de la forma que solo hacia para ella.

El la abrazo por la cintura y fue inclinando su rostro para besarla en los labios. Tenten cerro los ojos sintiendo el aliento fresco del hyuuga.

**-Neji-niisan………………**.-lo llamo una apenada Hinata-

Tenten y neji se separaron como si el cuerpo del otro les quemara la piel, cada quien miro hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba el otro, mientas Hinata los miraba apenada con sus manos sobre su pecho.

La muchacha acababa de llegar justo para ver la situación en la que se encontraba su primo.

**-……..Hinata…**.-dijo Neji después de un rato, tratando de no parecer nervioso-

-**Neji-niisan yo…….**

Los dos se quedaron mirando mientras por su mente pasaban un sin fin de pensamientos.

-**Emmm bueno. Será mejor que……..-**dijo Tenten mirando a Neji-

-**Hai**

-**Adiós Neji…..-**dijo despidiéndose del muchacho- **adiós Hinata**…-le dijo cuando paso a un lado de ella-

**-H-hai adiós Tenten……**

Hinata miro uno momentos a su primo hasta que este comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Los dos caminaron ala salida sin decir nada y así fue incluso cuando llevan un par de cuadras recorridas.

A su alrededor pasaban algunos niños corriendo y una que otra persona en bicicleta probablemente para entregar comida en alguna casa. Pero ellos se encontraban en un silencio tal que parecía apartado de la realidad.

**-Neji –niisan….-**lo llamo Hinata con su voz un poco mas baja de lo normal-

**-……..Que sucede Hinata? …-**

**-Hace rato tu………..Tenten y t-tu?**

El cerro los ojos y después soltó un pequeño suspiro. Ya sabia hacia donde iba encaminada esa conversación que surgiría tarde o temprano. Esta vez surgió temprano así que lo mejor era poner las cosas en claro desde el principio.

**No hay nada que ocultar Hinata. Tu miraste las cosas que sucedieron …**

Ella guardo silencio unos segundos mientras detenía su paso. Ya podía mirarse la mansión Hyuuga a unos quince metros de distancia.

**-¿Eso significa que TenTen y tu?.**..-dijo ella con una mano en su pecho-

-**Hai** – le contesto con los ojos cerrados-

**-………-**

Hinata camino los pasos que los separaban de el y en eso….

Plaf!

Le había dado tal cachetada a su primo que este al instante abrió los ojos para mirarla sorprendido.

**-N-no es justo!!...-**le dijo llorando la muchacha**- Q-que tu puedas p-asear con Tenten y estar con ella……..mientras…..n-naruto y y-yo…..**

Hinata se llevo sus pequeñas manos a su rostro y siguió llorando. Naruto y ella ni siquiera podían mirarse por lo que sucedió en su casa y parecía que Neji le restregaba eso en su cara. Sabia muy que ni el ni Naruto se llevaron bien nunca pero por que tenia que ser así?.

-**Hinata….**

-**No! cállate!! –**le grito ella tapándose los oídos y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos- **Eres igual que todos en la familia! **

-**No digas Tonterías Hinata!** –le espeto molesto el heredero del Bouke, si algo le molestaba era que lo compararan con su familia y esas reglas que tanto odiaba-

**-A ti jamás te importo Naruto!, para ti el siempre fue muy poca cosa! **

**-…………-**

No pudo contestarle nada.

En parte eso era verdad , no entendía como alguien tan escandaloso , acelerado y descuidado pudiera ser el novio de quien seria la heredera de la rama principal de los Hyuuga. Hyuuga. Como pesaba en esos momentos el apellido.

-**Neji-niisan , Hinata!** – Hanabi los saludo desde lo lejos con brazo en alto antes echarse a correr hacia donde ellos estaban-

Hinata escucho la voz de su hermana y se puso pie mientras secaba sus ojos con las mangas de su sudadera.

**-Hola..-**les saludo con una sonrisa Hanabi, Neji le devolvió el saludo con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza mientras miraba de reojo a Hinata**.-Hinata te pasa algo? **

**-N-no……creo que me entro arena en los ojos….-**le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa-

Hinata y Hanabi caminaron en dirección a la mansión mientras Neji iba detrás de ellas. Sabia que Hinata estaba muy dolida, muy dolida con el.

* * *

**Ya te dije que eso no queda bien Frontudota!**

-**Cállate Ino cerda!**

Sakura e Ino trataban de decorar la casa en la que se quedarían los jóvenes provenientes de Suna. Su intención era el hacerles una pequeña fiesta de Bienvenida pero los preparativos no estaban resultando como ellas querían.

-**Naruto deberías de ayudarnos en ves de estar solo bobeando**!!! – le grito sakura al rubio que miraba atentamente toda la comida-

**Pero sakura……**

**-Nada de peros! La fiesta es hoy en la noche y no llevamos casi nada!!**

**Oye sakura no crees que si fuéramos mas acabaríamos mas rápido? **– le pregunto Ino bajándose de una silla después de colgar unas serpentinas en las lámparas.-

**Si pero todos están muy ocupados, además no hay nadie con la creatividad necesaria como para……**

**-Sai!** – grito naruto como si se acabara de prender una pequeña lucecita en su cabeza- **Sai es muy creativo no?, el seguro puede ayudarnos Dattebayo!!**

**Es cierto….-**le apoyo Ino- **Y seria bueno traer a alguien mas…**

-**Demo……yo no puedo ir por Sai…-**dijo la peli rosa – **Tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi casa……**

**Yo ire por el , Dattebayo!** –dijo naruto-

Ino suspiro.

Seguramente Naruto quería ir por Sai para ver si en el camino miraba a Hinata. Y seguramente Sakura tenia una razón extra para ir a su casa que simplemente por recoger unas cosas.

* * *

Sakura abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa. Esta sonó con un chirrido que le apretó el pecho. Era cierto que solo se había ido de casa tres días, pero no era como las veces que se iba a misiones. No. Esta vez se había ido a escondidas, a casa de sasuke y no se había pasado por ahí desde entonces. 

**Sakura!!** – escucho la voz de su madre apenas la puerta se termino de abrir**- Sakura, por Kami! En donde estabas?, estas bien?** –su madre la abrazaba y solo la soltaba un poco para mirarla a la cara.

-………………..- la muchacha no podía articular una sola palabra, jamás pensó que su madre la recibiría de esa forma-

**-Sakura háblame, te encuentras bien?, te paso algo?**

Solo escuchaba la voz preocupada de su mamá una y otra vez en su cabeza .

**-…..H-hai, estoy bien…..-**pudo decir después de unos momentos –

Por Dios sakura en donde estabas?.

¿Qué en donde estaba?. De verdad era tan dificil el imaginárselo?, que era lo que pensaba su mama? . Que se había ido a Suna y jamás pensaba regresar , Que decidió salir de Konoha y nunca regresara su aldea?. Tss, que tonterías.

**Estaba con Sasuke….-**le dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico-

**Menos mal…….-** dijo su madre tallándose sus ojos que comenzaban a ponerse húmedos-

**-¿Cómo dices?-**pregunto incrédula la kunoichi**- A que te refieres con 'menos mal' ?**

Se quedo con la boca abierta mirando a su mama que sonreía levemente mientras se secaba lo que parecían ser lagrimas.

**Sakura. Tu padre y yo pensamos que te había ocurrió algo malo o que habías hecho una de tus barbaridades** – a la pelirosa le apareció una gota en su cabeza- **El saber que te encantabas sana y salva estos días es mas de lo que pudiera pedir.**

**-Mama…..**

**Sakura, eres mi única hija . Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso , es cierto que quizás no debí comportarme d Ela forma que lo hice contigo pero por favor no hagas eso otra vez.**

**-Eso…….significa que puedo ver a Sasuke?** – pregunto como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando- **Por que si me dices que no , te digo de una vez que no te are caso , digo, quizás no me baya de la casa pero aun así lo seguiré mirando por que el…….**

**Se quieren mucho verdad?** – le dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-

Sakura se le quedo mirando a su madre en silencio. Su rostro se miraba cansado y últimamente se agotaba mas rápido que de costumbre. Entendió que sus padres ya no estaban tan jóvenes como para que ella les causara esa preocupaciones. Aunque ellos debían de entender también que ella ya no era una niña .

Platico un poco más con su madre y le contó acerca de la misión que le había dado tsunade. Subió a su habitación y comenzó a meter ropa suya en una de sus mochilas.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por Konoha mirando atentamente a todos lados , quien sabe quizás y miraba a Hinata. Pero se decepciono al llegar a la casa de Sai y no ver a la jovencita de ojos aperlados. 

Respiro resignado y se dirigió a tocar la puerta . Un par de golpes y se pudo escuchar como alguien se acercaba para abrir.

**Hola…….-**dijo Suigetsu antes de seguir tomando agua-

**-PERO TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?! DATEBAYYO!!**

**Solo vine a visitar a mi hermano……..**

-**No piensas de persuadir a Sasuke para hacer otra vez un equipo extraño verdad?**- pregunto el rubio mirándolo con inseguridad-

**Nooo…..-**le contesto el peliplateado levantando una ceja-

-**emmm bueno…-**le dijo naruto no muy convencido- **Esta Sai?**

**-Hai , esta arriba . Pasa…-**dijo haciéndose aun lado para que el jovencito de ojos azules entrara-

**Te estaré vigilando eh…**.-le 'advirtió' naruto desde las escaleras. Suigetsu simplemente le dedico una sonrisa que se pareció demasiado a las de su hermano-

Naruto camino hacia la habitación del ANBU, había estado en su casa un par de veces por lo que reconocía mas o menos el lugar.

**Sai, sakura die que………………………****le ayudes.**

Naruto se sonrojo al ver la forma en la que su compañero se encontraba con quien parecía ser la hermana de Iruka sensei. El estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas separadas y la muchacha se encontraba sentada en medio de ellas. Latis tenia un cuaderno en sus piernas y Sai guiaba su mano sobre la de ella con su rostro recargado en su hombro.

**ah naruto………**- exclamo el muchacho mirándolo pero sin quitarse de la posición en la que se encontraba-

**Hola naruto-kun…..-**lo saludo feliz la oji azul-

-**eh eh….Hola Sai, Hola Latis…….**- contesto naruto algo ruborizado-

Suigetsu paso aun lado de naruto y luego miro a su hermano.

**- Tss ya déjala sai que Latis-chan no se te escapara……**

El pelinegro lo miro de una forma seria, y a naruto le vino ese pensamiento de cuando lo ocabava de conocer. Sai se parecía a Sasuke.

El ANBu le dio un beso en el cuello a su novia ante la mirada molesta de Suigetsu y la acalorada de naruto que no sabia en donde meterse. Parecía que Sai aun no entendía que ese tipo de manifestaciones afectuosas eran privadas o quería hacer enojar a su hermano- Se puso de pie y busco algo en unos cajones.

**¿Qué es lo que pasa naruto?**

-**Oh! Sakura dice si nos puedes ayudar a decorar la casa de Gaara para su fiesta de bienvenida….**

**-La casa de Gaara, vivirá en Konoha?** –pregunto mirándolo-

**-Solo por unas semanas en lo que son los exámenes Jounnin y eso**.

-……………….**Este color haría contraste con ese**…- le indico Sai a Latis en el dibujo que había en el cuaderno-

**-Almenos hazme caso….**- dijo naruto con una nube sobre su cabeza-

**Cuando esta con ella siempre esta así** –le dijo Suigetsu- **Esta demasiado enamorado de su novia como para preocuparse por lo demás…**

**-Su novia?...ellos son?** – el rubio miro al peliplateado y luego a Sai sin poder creer lo que escuchaba . El ANBu le decía algunas cosas al oído de la muchacha y esta sonreía sonrojándose. Naruto no puedo evitar sonreír por su amigo. **Entonces…….le digo a Sakura-chan que estas ocupado?**

-……………….-

**Ve Sai……-** le dijo Latis **– Yo entrenare un rato con Suigetsu y luego me ire a casa para descansar para mañana.**

-**Demo……**

-**ve** – le dijo la muchachita sonriendo- **Mándale saludos Gaara de mi parte.**

**No tengo que darle un beso en la mejilla o si? –**Pregunto Sai de una manera seria-

La muchacha al ver que le preguntaba enserio el sonrió negando con la cabeza.

**Anda Sai vete con naruto-kun que yo cuidare de Latis-chan …-**dijo Suigetsu por fin dejando el dichoso termo de agua y empujando a su hermano por la espalda-

- **Espera, Baka!**

Sai se detuvo y Suigetsu puso sus ojos en blanco.

**-Eh…yo…. Te esperare abajo Dattebayo**.-le dijo naruto. **Tu también vienes dientes de tiburón.**- le dijo el rubio a Suigetsu antes de jalarlo por el brazo-

**-Dientes de…..Tiburón?** – pregunto Suigetsu antes de ser jalado por un chibi naruto-

**Mañana es tu examen Jounnin**- Dijo sai parado frente a Latis-

-**Hai………..¿Ocurre algo sai?**

El muchacho miro al piso.

-**Nose……como explicarlo**.

-**Probablemente estas preocupado. Pero voy a estar bien ya lo veras**.- le contesto la mucha con una de sus sonrisas-

-**Es más que eso…-**le dijo mirándola a los ojos, la sonrisa de ella se borro**- Siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar**.

Sai la abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Latis, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior y lo abrazaba apretando sus dedos en su espalda.

**Te amo , por favor no lo olvides** – le dijo el ANBu al oído-

Estuvieron así unos momentos y luego Sai bajo a encontrarse con naruto y su hermano. El y el rubio se fueron , y la jovencita se quedo para entrenar un poco con el peliplateado.

* * *

Era de noche y se podía ver en la que seria la casa del Kazekage gran cantidad de luces y adornos. Así como risas y voces provenientes del lugar. 

Naruto molestaba a Gaara diciéndole que de seguro tendría una pila de cartas de sus admiradoras a primera hora de la mañana del siguiente día. Y el Pelirrojo se defendía diciendo que esas cosas no le importaban , aunque Naruto creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras todos se encontraban comiendo , hablando y pasando un rato . Sakura se encontraba en su habitación dando los últimos toques a su peinado mientras sasuke la miraba sentado desde la que seria la cama de la pelirosa por algún tiempo.

**Y dime…**- le dijo sakura a su novio- esto es aprobado por el joven Uchiha?.

Ella se refería obviamente a la situación en la que se encontraban, esa tarde ella le dijo que había hablado con su madre y las cosas se habían solucionado , pero que también cumpliría con su peculiar misión de ayudar a los hermanos provenientes de Suna.

**Hm. Supongo….**-le contesto sasuke cruzándose de brazos-

Sakura sabia muy bien que lo que mantenía inquieto a Sasuke era que Gaara estuviera tanto un tiempo bajo el mismo techo de ella, claro que el como un 'buen' Uchiha no podía dejar que su orgullo lo aceptara.

Sakura sonrió.

Camino enrollando uno de sus mechones en su dedo índice y se recargo en la pared.

-**Aunque….No había pensado que Gaara debe de estar muy estresado con todo lo que tiene que hacer como kazekage. Tal vez debería de ir a su habitación y………………**

-**Buen intento sakura** – dijo sasuke aprisionando el cuerpo de ella con el de el- **Pero, me temo que si** **eso sucede tendré que…….castigarte**..-concluyo besando su cuello-

-**Ah, entonces debería de pórtame mal mas seguido** – le dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole-

Sasuke siguió besando su cuello y la kunoichi no hizo mas que dejarse hacer. Hecho su cuello hacia atrás dándole mas espacio al Uchiha para depositar sus besos. De un momento a otro dejo de sentir los labios de Sasuke , abrió sus ojos y lo encontró en la entrada de la habitación.

**-Deberíamos de bajar .no Sakura?**-le pregunto con una sonrisa-

**-P-pero como te atreves Sasuke!!!** – grito haciendo un puchero-

**Ah, con que lo estabas disfrutando eh sakura** – le contesto el Uchiha levantando una ceja mientras sonreía-

-**Sasukeee!**

-**jajajajaja**

-…………….-

Sakura se quedo en silencio mirándolo, hace cuando que no lo miraba reírse de esa manera?. Lo había visto sonreír pero no reír a carcajadas desde que había regresado donde Orochimaru.

**-Que pasa?** –pregunto Sasuke al ver que ella lo miraba en silencio-

**Tiene mucho que no te miraba reír**.

-**Hm**.

-**Sasuke, tu confías en mi verdad?.** **Digo, aunque este viviendo en el mismo lugar que Gaara y aunque el prácticamente se haya puesto aun mas guapo cuando cumplió dieciséis años**….

-**Hm …-**musitosasuke haciendo una mueca de molestia-

**-A lo que me refiero es que………..Jamás podré fijarme en alguien mas que no seas tu, y mucho menos sentir lo que siento contigo. Lo sabes verdad?, en mi verdad sasuke?.**

**-……………-**Sasuke la miro atentamente – **Hai sakura, confió en ti.**

Ella le sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron como si fueran esmeraldas. Y camino a su lado hasta tomarle la mano.

-**Mejor bajamos antes de que los demás se preocupen.**

Abajo todo se encontraba animadamente.

**Gaara tu casa es muy grande Dattebayo!!** – dijo naruto mirando el lugar-

-**Ya te dije que no es mi casa naruto , Tsunade nos la presto a mis hermanos y a mi para que nos quedemos**.- le contesto el kazekage con los brazos cruzados-

**Pues yo pienso que deberías de hacer una pijamada o algo así Dattebayo, y como no todos cabremos en las habitaciones tendremos que compartir con las chicas---Da..tte..ba..yo.**-dijo naruto con sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-**Y Hinata te mataría …..-**dijo Sasuke acercándose a los demás ninjas-

-**Obviamente con quien compartiría la habitación seria con Hinata, sasuke baka** – le dijo naruto indignado- **Tu con sakura , Sai con Latis-chan , y Shikamaru con Temari.**

**Ehhh naruto, Temari y Yo ya no somos novios desde**…-trato de explicar rápidamente el chico de las sombras-

**Nara,En lo que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hermana.Te aseguro que…**

**Esperen amigos no deberíamos de pelear , estamos en una fiesta** – dijo Lee poniéndose en medio de los dos ninjas-

**Lee nadie esta peleando …-**dijo Gaara relajando un poco sus hombros-

Guardaron silencio un momento , en el que shikamaru trato de divisar algún rastro de la arena de Gaara.

**Vez dobe es tu culpa por tus ideas extrañas** – le dijo sasuke a naruto-

-**Oyeee todavía que trataba de ayudarte para que estuvieras con sakura-chan. Por cierto Gaara, seguro que no tienes a ninguna chica esperando por ti en Suna o en cualquier otro lugar? – **pregunto naruto con una cara gatuna mientras le daba de codazos a Gaara**-**

**hm?, ya te dije que no.**

-**ah, por cierto gaara-kun . Latis te manda saludos** – dijo sai al recordar el recado de su novia-

Gaara lo miro unos segundos, que tenia que ver ese ANBu con Latis?. Hm, probablemente el era el mejor amigo que la muchacha había llegado a mencionar.En todo caso , vida sentimental de la joven no le importaba en lo mas minimo.

**Hai, Gracias.**

-**Gaara, ven un momento por favor!** – le gritaba Temari desde donde ese encontraba con sakura-

El pelirrojo puso sus ojos en blanco antes de ir a donde estaba Temari. Su hermana estaba con sakura y otras ninjas de konoha (las cuales jamás había visto) que lo miraban emocionadas.

**Sai si yo fuera tu , alejaría a Latis chan de Gaara**. – dijo naruto-

Sasuke, shikamaru y Lee se llevaron una mano a la cara , mientras negaban con su cabeza.

-**Tu crees?** – pregunto el ANBU sin entender aun la broma de naruto-

-**Dattebayo!**

-**ahhhg no le hagas caso Sai .** – le dijo shikamaru-

**-Shikamaru! Estaba tratando de hacerle caer en una broma de no ser por ti…**

**Si, si claro naruto…**- dijo sasuke mientras el y los demás muchachos se alejaban por algo para tomar-

Mientras todos se divertían esa noche , en las afueras de Konoha se movían unas capas con nubes rojas.

Continuara…

* * *

**Aquí el capitulo 9. No contestare reviews para evitar sanciones , asi que los que mandan de ahora en adelante los contestare por reply. Miles de gracais a las personas que mandaron reviews , el contador ya paso de los 100 y tambien llegue a una buena sifra en los hits.**

**Como s epodran dar cuenta esta continuación esta mas larga , es exactamente del doble que son comúnmente, según como vaya mirando la cosa seran ams o menos asi xD.**

**Gaara ya llego a Konoha, ya se supo el por que Temari y shikamaru terminaron , Neji y Tenten muy acarameladitos tan lindo el heredero del bouke como siempre ¬, Hinata se le rebelo a su primo xD fue lo justo ella tambien tiene derecho a estar con quien quiere u.u, Sakura POR Fin arreglo als cosas con su mamà y se fue a la casa de los hermanitos del desierto, Suigetsu con su termo de agua tan lindo el . , Sai muy enamoradito el pero que creen que sea lo que le preocupa?, Sasuke dejando a sakura con las ganas por hacer comentarios de Gaara XD, y Naruto con sus ideas extrañas XD. **


	10. El cielo negro

**Después del estanco tan horrible que tuve con la continuación pasada, la cual no fue totalmente de mi agrado. XD**

* * *

**Cap.10. El cielo negro.**

Latis estaba afuera de la casa de Sai, tenia que estar en las puertas del bosque de la muerte en una hora para comenzar con la prueba. Eran las 6:00 de la mañana, probablemente el ANBU estaba despierto gracias a las costumbres que le implantaron en raíz y a que Suigetsu se había ido de la aldea esa noche.

Abrió el primer portón probablemente Sai había llegado de la fiesta de Gaara en la madrugada y decidió dejarlo sin el candado. Abrió la puerta que daba a la casa. Eso si era raro el siempre cerraba esa puerta.

**Sai? –** lo llamo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.Escucho unos ruidos que venían de la sala. **– Sai, quería venir a saludarte antes de………….**

Se quedo helada.

Si hay momentos en los que algo te impacta mucho y sientes una extraña onda recorrer por tu garganta hasta tu cabeza , ese era uno de esos momentos.

Sai estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras sostenía una joven que estaba parada frente a el por la cintura. Quizás no le habría importado tanto de no ser por que sus bocas estaban juntas y el pintor le respondía de una forma demasiada apasionada.

……………**.S-sai**- le dijo mientras sus labios no dejaban de temblarle-

Como si hubiera dicho algún conjuro el se separo de la muchacha de inmediato.

**Latis……..-**dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin duda no esperaba verla ahí-

La otra muchacha, que llevaba una falda y una blusa muy corta se encogió de hombros. Le acaricio el rostro a Sai con el dorso de su mano y camino ala salida.

**Adiós** – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Latis antes de salir-

Ella no se movía por alguna razón no podia hacerlo. Y fue hasta que sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que decidió salir de la casa y caminar lejos de ahí.

Su paso era apresurado, pero tampoco se pondría a correr hasta su casa como solía pasar en las telenovelas.

**Latis!** – escucho la voz de sai llamarla desde atrás antes de escuchar sus pasos hacia ella-

Se detuvo un momento mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le impedía ver bien su camino.

**-Escucha te tengo que explicar que…..-**le dijo el poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros-

Esas manos que ahora estaban sobre ella habían estado sujetando esa mujer unos momentos antes.

**Dime….-**dijo ella mirando al piso**- Que fue lo que te molesto que yo hiciera como para…….que hicieras eso?**

**Latis tu no…….**

**Quizás , me lo merezco no?** – Dijo mirándolo con la sonrisa mas triste que el le había visto-

-**Nani?**

**probablemente te aburriste muy pronto de mí . Y ahora todos dirán :'Mira ella es la que era la Novia de Sai' **_**, 'Quien, ella?**_** ', 'Si , fueron novios muy poco tiempo y en ese tiempo ella se acostó con el , es una zorra' , '**_**si debe de ser una cualquiera'**_.

**Tu no eres nada de eso**. – le dijo mirándola mientras negaba con su cabeza-

-**Entonces lo que te molesto fue que pasara mucho tiempo con kakashi?, Que el otro día platicara un poco con neji?, Que le mandara saludos a Gaara?** – Ella bajo su mirada otra vez secando rápidamente un par de lagrimas- **Tu……..tu mas que nadie sabe lo de mis padres. A mi me incomodaba mucho el tratar con la gente por temor a que me juzgaran o que pudieran hacer comentarios que hirieran a mi hermano. Y…………por una vez……solo por una vez, quise hacer amigos…….y me sentí tan feliz al ver que ellos no me juzgaban. Tu tienes a Naruto-kun…….a sakura-chan, a tu hermano, y a tantas personas que están a tu lado. Yo…….yo también quería eso………………..**

El sintió una sensación nueva, la cual no era para nada agradable. Ella estaba llorando frente a el sintiéndose culpable por lo que había sucedido . Quería abrazarla fuertemente y decirle que……….¿Que le diría?. 'Latis tome mucho y no me encuentro bien de mis sentidos'. Se escuchaba horrible, patéticamente horrible.

.** Te deseo lo mejor Sai……..por que…….a-aunque digan que soy... lo que s-sea……yo lo hice por que te quiero muchísimo………**

Y ahí estaba ella sonriéndole otra vez de esa forma que le oprimía el pecho como si le hubieran encajado un kunai.

**Adiós Sai…..t-tengo que ir a ………hacer mi examen jounin**.

El se quedo parado mirando como ella se alejaba lentamente , un par de veces pudo ver como ella se llevaba las mangas de su ropa a su rostro seguramente para limpiar unas lagrimas. ¿Por qué no la detenía?, por la razón que fuese sus pies no se movieron, la única parte de su cuerpo que lo hizo fueron sus puños para apretarse fuertemente .

* * *

Sakura Tenia en su mano varios colgantes. Detrás de ella se encontraban las rejas que permitían el paso al bosque de Konoha, frente a ella un grupo considerable de ninjas la miraban esperando indicaciones.

**Escuchen.** – les dijo llamando su atención- **Cada uno de esos collares tiene una pequeña placa con su nombre , hay uno para los que pasaron el examen teórico de hace rato. Por lo que todos los aquí presentes tendrán uno. **

Sakura fue nombrándolos y uno por uno fueron pasando por el pequeño accesorio. Al terminar fue Temari la que hablo.

**Ahora** **escuchen con atención por que solo lo diré una vez!** – dijo la rubia con las manos en la cintura- **Tienen cuatro horas para llegar ala torre que se encuentra en la mitad del bosque . Kazekage-Sama se encuentra ahí y cuando pase el tiempo el comenzara con la siguiente fase del examen, si no llegan a tiempo lo siento!. El collar que les fue entregando contiene un jutsu y solo lo podrán activar hasta haber llegado a la torre si lo hacen antes están descalificados!.**

Sakura miro hacia el bosque y luego a Temari. Aunque la rubia tratara de disimularlo, se encontraba nerviosa por el hecho de que Gaara estuviera en el corazón del bosque con los rumores que circulaban acerca de que akatsuki estaba cerca.

**Bien** – dijo abriendo las rejas- **Empiecen!.**

Al instante el grupo de ninjas salio disparado hacia el bosque con el propósito de poder pasar la prueba.

Temari volteo hacia sakura y la pelirosa le dedico una sonrisa pero al instante la borro de su rostro. La ninja de la arena la miraba preocupada .

Y sakura sintió un mal presentimiento.

Naruto se secaba sus cabellos con una pequeña toalla después de haberse dado un baño, después tomo su sudadera naranja con negro y estiro sus brazos.

**Me pregunto si Gaara se habrá podido levantar a tiempo **– se cuestiono a si mismo mientras ponía su dedo índice en el mentón- **Esas muchachas lo acosaron toda la noche, Datteabayo! Jajajajaja**

Naruto recordaba con gracia la fiesta que hubo la noche pasada en la que un grupo de chicas no paraban de seguir a Gaara por toda su casa diciendo cosas como : 'Kazekage-sama pero que fuerte es usted' , 'Kazekage-sama lléveme a Suna con usted', y otras aun mas atrevidas le decían cosas como ' Kazekage-sama hágame suya por favor'.

Todavía podía recordar el rostro sonrojado de Gaara mientras lo atacaba un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos y hacia muecas con su boca.

El muchachito aun con una sonrisa en su cara camino hacia la cocina , miro el reloj que había en la pared. Eran las 8:00 de la mañana hacia una hora había empezado el examen Jounin en el que los ninjas de la arena estarían a cargo de unas pruebas.

Toc Toc!

**-Hm, quien será?** – Se pregunto el rubito haciendo una graciosa cara-

Se acerco hasta la puerta mientras mentalmente se cuestionaba quien podía ser esa visita tan temprana. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Hinata parada frente a el mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-**Hinata. Que……….? . amm Pasa, no te quedes ahí….**-el muchacho se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar a su novia la cual se encontraba mas nerviosa que de costumbre-

**Naruto-kun ayer llego Neji**.-dijo la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos-

**-Si lose, demo, no te preocupes ya encontraremos la forma de…….**

-**De eso es de lo que quería hablarte** – le dijo la muchacha interrumpiéndolo con suavidad- **Ayer cuando neji-niisan llego lo encontré muy cariñoso con TenTen y bueno me extraño de el y le pregunte si ellos….**

**-Si ellos estaban saliendo?- **Termino naruto mientras fruncía levemente el ceño-

**Hai, el dijo que si**.-dijo la muchacha-

Naruto se llevo una mano a sus húmedos cabellos mientras los peinaba hacia atrás . Estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba . ¿Por que Neji tenia ese derecho de estar con quien quisiera y Hinata no?. Oh claro , pensó con ironía, por que el tenia un demonio sellado en su interior y por que el Padre de HInata pensaba que era un bueno para nada que jamás se convertiría en Hokage.

-**Yo……..-**dijo Hinata poniendo sus blancas manos sobre su pecho- **Yo me moleste mucho y…em…bueno yo………le di un golpe a Neji-niisan….-**termino mirando al piso avergonzada-

por un momento a Naruto se le olvido esa pequeña molestia hacia la Familia Hyuuga y miro a Hinata parpadeando una y otra vez sin creer lo que le había dicho. Hinata había golpeado a Neji?, SU Hinata lo había hecho?.

**Enserio?** – le pregunto aun sin creérselo-

**-H-Hai……e-estuvo mal?** – le dijo mirándolo a la cara pero aun con sus mejillas de un color rojo-

**Claro que no Dattebayo!** – dijo jubiloso mientras tomaba a Hinata por la cintura y le daba vueltas en el aire- **jajajaja lo que habría dado por ver la cara de Neji.**

**-Naruto…….**

Normalmente ella lo llamaba por su nombre seguido del 'kun' , cuando no era así era por que algo sucedía. El la bajo pero dejo sus manos en su perfecta cintura mientras la miraba atentamente.

**Ya no quiero que nos escondamos. Te amo Naruto y no me importa que piense mi Padre, mi familia o que es lo que haga o no Neji. Yo……te tengo a ti y eso es lo único que me importa.**

El no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente mientras le tomaba su cabeza con una mano y la pegaba a su pecho. Ella se acomodo entre sus brazos y Naruto pudo sentir el olor de ella mezclarse con el de el. En ese tiempo había pensado mas de una vez que podría llegar a perderla , lo que único que le envidiaba a Neji era el que el podía estar con quien quisiera sin que nadie le reprochara nada. Pero ya no tendría nada que envidiarle, el y Hinata estarían juntos y lucharían todo lo que tuvieran que luchar para poder estar juntos.

Naruto tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios, se quedaron así sintiendo simplemente la pequeña presión hasta que los empezaron a mover lentamente.

La muchacha lo abrazo por el cuello pegándose un poco mas a el , mientras naruto la abrazaba mas fuerte. Caminaron abrazados y besándose lentamente , ya habían recorrido una distancia considerable desde que estaban en la cocina, hasta que Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás y callo sobre la cama de naruto quedando el sobre ella.

-**Hinata……-**la llamo dulcemente naruto mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano- **Te amo tanto Hinata….**

Ella le sonrió antes de besarlo tiernamente en los labios. El rubio paso sus besos al cuello blanco de la ninja, la cual se tenso al momento.

-**N-naruto……**

-**Tranquila…….-**le dijo acariciando sus cabellos-

Se miraron a los ojos mientras el azul se fundía con el aperlado creando un fuerte laso entre ellos. Los dos estaban seguros de lo que querían que pasara, los dos lo deseaban aunque les diera pena admitirlo. Hinata tomo lentamente una de la manos de Naruto y la puso sobre el súper de su sudadera.

**Hinata**-

Ella puso su mano sobre la de el y con sus mejillas mas sonrojadas que nunca fue bajando el cierre hasta que quedo a la vista la blusa negra que llevaba abajo.

Naruto se hizo aun lado y se sentó en la cama mientras le extendía su mano para que Hinata hiciera lo mismo. Los dos se miraron un rato antes de que el rubio le diera besos en sus mejillas mientras le quitaba su chaqueta y luego se quitaba la de el.

Esta vez fue el turno de tomar las manos de Hianta y ponerlas sobre su cintura, la muchacha algo sonrojada fue subiendo su camisa lentamente mientras el muchachito levantaba sus brazos para ayudarle a sacarla.

-**Haz………estado entrenando mucho, naruto-kun**- dijo la muchacha mientras miraba el pecho, el abdomen y los brazos de su novio-

-**Así seré mas fuerte y te podré proteger** – le dijo sonriendo mientras la acostaba nuevamente sobre su cama

Después de eso naruto la beso mientras colaba sus manos por debajo d el la blusa de Hinata mientras la iba subiendo lentamente. Ella sonrojada dejo que se la quitara.

Le quito los pantalones y se quito los de el. Se encontraban solo en ropa interior , solo ellos con sus corazones latiendo mas rápido que nunca.

Naruto beso sus hombros mientras llevaba sus manos nerviosas a la espalda de la muchacha para desabrochar su sostén. Un pequeño 'clic' le aviso que había cumplido con su objetivo.

**Espera naruto-kun** – le dijo Hinata tapando sus pechos. Tenia la cara colorada y sus ojos lo miraban apenada-

**Eres hermosa Hina, no tienes por que avergonzarte de nada.**

Ella se relajo un poco y permitió que el terminara de sacar la prenda. Naruto la miro con una sonrisa dulce, después puso sus manos en sus pantaletas y las fue bajando lentamente. Ella tuvo que aguantar un suspiro.

**-Te dije que eras hermosa Hinata**- le dijo el rubio mirándola embelesado- **Jamás Hinata** – dijo besando su cuello**- Jamás podré amar a alguien que no seas tu.**

**-naruto-kun –**lo llamo mientras acariciaba su espalda-

El se separo un poco y fue bajando sus boxers, su cara se encontraba sonrojada y la de Hinata aumentaba mas de color rojizo a medida que la prenda iba bajando.

Cuando ambos quedaron en iguales circunstancias se quedaron inmóviles. Hianta no apartaba su mirada de los ojos de naruto, su cara se encontraba de un color exageradamente rojo.

Naruto le sonrió tiernamente mientras la abrazaba y ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro. Y por primera vez esas partes sensibles de ambos se rozaron causándole un estremecimiento a los dos.

-**N-naruto** – lo llamo Hinata apretando levemente sus hombros-**Estar así contigo me………me hace sentir que nada malo puede pasar.**

**Nunca permitiré que algo te pase Hinata, lo juro…..**

**-Naruto…….**

Ella bajo su mirada lentamente, mirando con precaución cada pedazo de piel del rubio y dándose cuenta de lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo.

Naruto se inclino para besar uno de sus pecho mientras con su ora mano acariciaba los muslos de la Kunoichi.

**-N-naruto** –gimió Hinata mientras pasaba su blanca mano sobre el cabello del joven-

El rubio regreso a mirarla al rostro, ella se encontraba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se miraba tan tierna.

-**Estas lista Hinata?** – le pregunto en tono serio- **Si no, aun podemos…..**

-**Hai **– le dijo con voz segura interrumpiéndolo-

-**Entonces sujétate a mi, esto puede dolerte**

Ella puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y otra en su espalda , sujetándose de esa forma a los fuertes músculos de naruto.

El la miro a los ojos y con esa ternura característica de el empezó a entrar a en su cuerpo lentamente .

-**ahg…..n-naruto** – exclamo la muchacha cerrando fuertemente sus ojos-

- **Relájate Hinata…**

El la beso en sus labios y sintió como ella se calmaba un poco entre sus brazos. Aprovechando eso, fue adentrándose un poco mas hasta que se encontró con una barrera la cual, ejerciendo mas fuerza logro atravesar.

**aaagh!!** –hinata hecho un pequeño grito de dolor mientras encajaba las uñas en la piel de naruto-

**Hina, estas bien?, te hice daño verdad?**- le pregunto rápidamente el rubio con su voz mas que preocupada-

**-N-no te preocupes, estoy bien** –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

El aun mirándolo preocupado espero un poco a que ella se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación, y después de un par de minutos comenzó a moverse lentamente.

**mmg….Hinata……-** ese gemido había salido por si solo cuando empezó a entrar y Salir del cuerpo de su novia, se sentía mas que bien, sentía que estaba mas unido a ella como nunca había estado-

**-N-naruto….ah **

Aunque el acelero la velocidad de las embestidas, estas seguían siendo delicadas y algo tranquilas. Este era sin duda alguna el mejor momento que habían pasado juntos, y estaban seguros que después de esto no habría nada que pudiera secarlos.

-**ah……naruto…**..-gimió Hinata entrelazando sus manos en el cabello rubio del joven uzumaki-

-**Hinata……mmg-**

Naruto la abrazo fuertemente mientras sentía los pechos de ella pegarse a el. Y el escucharla gemir su nombre de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo le hacia sentir unas sensaciones deliciosas que jamás había imaginado.

**-naruto….ah…mg……ahh….ahhhhhhh**

-**mmg….Hinata…..hmmmmmmm**

La muchacha se apretó fuertemente a el cuando sintió como la llenaba. Y cuando el se dejo caer, le acaricio sus rubios cabellos mientras los dos trataban de controlar su respiración.

-**T-te amo Hinata** – le dijo naruto –

**-Y yo a ti Naruto-**

El rubio levanto su cabeza para sonreírle, y antes de tenderse a un lado de ella le dio un beso en los labios. La muchacha se acurruco en su pecho y lo abrazo fuertemente.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que empezó el examen, aun le quedaba una para pode llegar ala torre en medio del bosque. Era fácil sentir la fuerza de los chakras por todo el lugar, los participantes hacían lo imposible por llegar a la meta lo antes posible. En un intento de ver cual era la distancia que le faltaba por recorrer, subió a lo alto de un árbol para ver la torre.

No muy lejos se podía ver un gran montículo de arena elevarse por sobre los árboles, y sobre el volaba lo que parecía ser un gran ave de color blanco.

**Pero………¿Qué es eso? **

Quizás era una prueba mas, pero cuando pudo ver que se trataba de Gaara controlando su arena y un akatsuki volando sobre la extraña ave, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien.

* * *

Sakura y Temari se encontraban en la entrada del bosque, la rubia estaba recargada con sus brazos cruzados sobre las rejas mientras la oji verde se encontraba frente a ella.

Ambas kunoichis se encontraban platicando, pero unos momentos después algo llamo la atención de la pupila de Tsunade. Miro arena. Mucha arena, y sobre ella volaba algo.

-No puede ser….-dijo en voz alta mirando hacia lo lejos-

-**Sakura?** – le cuestiono Temari sin entender- **Que es lo que miras, que pasa?** – pregunto antes de darse la vuelta y dar unos pasos para atrás para tener un mejor campo de visión- **G-gaara………-**musito antes de llevarse las manos a la boca- **Tengo que ir por el!** –grito antes de comenzara a abrir las puertas para entrar al bosque-

-**No! Temari espera!** – dijo sakura tomando de un brazo a la rubia-

**-NO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA!**

**-Temari escucha!** – trato de decirle sakura-

-**NO!, TU ESCUHA! ES MI HERMANO EL QUE ESTA AHÍ!**

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos en los que solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Temari quien miraba con el ceño fruncido a Sakura. La peli rosa se puso seria y hablo con voz firme.

-**Escúchame, yo iré por Gaara. Tu ve y avisa a Tsunade-sama y a Kankuro** .

Temari la miro fuertemente con su mirada, y unos segundos después accedió a lo que le decía su amiga.

**-De acuerdo. Pero en unos momentos estaremos todos ahí.**

**-Hai** – dijo sakura con una pequeña sonrisa-

Ambas hicieron un pequeño movimientos con sus cabezas y minutos después solo se pudieron ver unas cuantas hojas elevarse del piso, producto de la rapidez con la que habían salido disparadas en distintas direcciones las dos ninjas.

* * *

Sakura corría como jamás lo había hecho, sentía una opresión fuerte en el pecho y una agobiante frustración por llegar al centro del bosque. Apenas y recordaba el lugar, por lo que no quería arriesgarse a hacer un jutsu de transportacion. Pero esa era una situación critica y necesitaba llegar junto a Gaara cuanto antes.

Deteniéndose apenas unos instantes hizo un sello con sus dos manos y con un pequeño 'plop' su cuerpo desapareció en una nube de humo.

-**Sakura-chan!**

Escucho que la llamaban y al instante volteo en la dirección que provenía la voz. Latis corría hacia donde se encontraba ella, al parecer también acababa de llegar.

-**Latis, que es lo que…….**

**-Akatsuki!, Gaara esta peleando!**

Sakura abrió al máximo sus ojos verdes. Era verdad, a unos veinte metros de diferencia se podía ver un gran cúmulo de arena , y lo que identifico como un ave, era efectivamente eso, solo que el animal era de barro o arcilla.

**Escucha Latis, regresa a Konoha y diles a todos quienes están haciendo el examen que salgan del bosque de inmediato!**

-**Hai!**

No había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando frente a cada una apareció un miembro de akatsuki.

**No, no** – dijo Hidan parado frente a sakura- **Todo sale a la perfección así que no podemos permitir que dos niñas se metan** – dijo mientras golpeaba ligeramente su hombro con su guadaña-

**No eres muy fuerte sin el Kyuubi y el otro Uchiha, nee Haruno Sakura**? – dijo en voz alta kisame parado frente a Latis-

**Como es que………….-**trato de preguntar sakura-

-**Sabemos mas de lo que crees-** le dijo Hidan- **Me pregunto que haría Sasuke si te pasara algo, seguramente vendría corriendo **.-contesto con una sonrisa-

-**No metan a Sasuke en esto!**

-**jajajajaja** – se rió el peligris- **Eso significa que entonces si hay algo con el. Hm, Perfecto.**

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Había caído en su trampa, ellos querían saber que vinculo tenia con Sasuke y ahora que lo sabían no imaginaba que era lo que quisieran sacar de eso.

Su cabeza tenia tantos pensamientos a la vez que solo un gran estruendo hizo que dejara de pensar. Frente a ella en donde Gaara peleaba, se podía ver fácilmente que había sido atrapado en una extraña bola.

-**Gaara** –dijo la muchacha mirando angustiada lo que sucedía- **Latis escucha…**.-le dijo sin apartar la mirada de HIdan- **Se que te dije que salieras del bosque, pero ahora lo principal es sacar a Gaara de aquí. Y lamentablemente………..no podemos distraernos con ellos.**

La oji azul miro a Sakura que se encontraba frente a ella dándole la espalda. No tenían tiempo para pelear con los akatsukis , tendrían que _intentar_ alejarse de ellos e ir donde Gaara.

El chakra de sakura se elevo levemente y Latis entendió la señal moviéndose las dos hacia la misma dirección.

-**ahhg , malditas mocosas!** – exclamo kisame-

Sakura abría hecho todo por cambiar que esa mañana ella se hubiera ido con Gaara a la torre en el bosque y no estuviera solo sin ningún apoyo. Sintió un golpe en la nuca que interpreto como el mango de la guadaña de Hidan. Antes de caer pudo ver esa gran masa en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-**G..gaara**

Mientras tanto Latis no tuvo tanta 'suerte'. Al tratar de pasar por un lado de Kisame este blandió su espada haciéndole un corte muy profundo en el cuello que hizo que su collar saliera desprendido. Ella miro chorros y borbotones de sangre antes de que su cuerpo cayera inerte en el piso.

La oficina de la Hokague era en ese momento un lugar en el que se gritaban una orden tras otra. Ninjas entraban y salían mientras la fuerte voz de Tsunade se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

-**Quiero tres equipos ANBU'S ya! Y manden a Neji Hyuuga y a Shikamaru Nara con sus respectivos escuadrones!, muévanse muévanse!**

Tres ninjas se transportaron rápidamente.

La puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo dejando a pasar a Sasuke apretando fuertemente con una mano a su Kusanagi.

**EN DONDE ESTA SAKURA?!** – bramo fuertemente-

-**Tranquilízate Sasuke!** – le exigió la Hokague-

Y nuevamente la puerta se volvió a abrir entrando Temari, la muchacha se miraba agitada y con sus ojos mostrando un temor que jamás había mirado.

**Akatsuki…………v-vinieron por Gaara , Sakura se adelanto para ir donde el.**

Akatsuki. Sakura. Cualquiera de esas dos palabras ponía al joven Uchiha alerta y el que estas estuvieran en la misma oración no le hacia nada de gracia y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-**Maldita sea……..-**musito antes de salir del despacho-

**-Sasuke**!-lo llamo la Hokague pero el Uchiha no pensaba retrasarse ni un momento mas, suficiente tiempo había perdido ya-

En su camino hacia el bosque no dejo de maldecir mentalmente todo lo que estaba pasando, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa misión hacia Sakura, desde el principio hubo algo que no le gusto.

Ahora probablemente ella estaba en medio de una pelea con quien sabe cuales miembros de Akatsuki. Y todo por Gaara, por que Sakura tenia que ir por el?!, por que no podía ir junto con Temari a alertar a todos?!

Ese día. Mas que ningún otro.

Sasuke maldijo a Gaara con todas sus fuerzas.

Continuara.

**Ahhh, ya queria llegar a esta parte del fic desde hace mucho. De aquí en adelante la historia se comienza a poner interesante, ya quiero escribir el proximo capitulo!, lo tengo en mi mente desde hace tanto tiempo al igual que este ;;.**

**Bueno ya XD. **

**Aquí tienen el lemon de Naruto y Hinata, tenia que ponerlo en una parte importante de la historia y me parecio perfecto el ponerlo aquí.**

**Estas cosas que pasaron en este capitulo las tenia pensadas desde que comenze a creear la historia, cada una de ellas ya me las imaginaba en la cabeza.**

**Sai se porto mal u.u , naruto y Hinata tan lindos ellos, sakura fue a buscar a Gaara y Sasuke celoso D, aprecio akatsuki.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, seguro que nos vemos pronto!**


	11. Sadness

Cap.11.Sadness

Para cuando Sasuke llego al bosque no había rastro de nada. Ni siquiera parecía que alguien hubiera estado ahí de lo silencioso que se encontraba el lugar. No había rastro ni de akatsuki, ni de Gaara………ni de Sakura.

Su Sharingan estaba activado y camina con una mano sobre kusanagui.Caminaba alerta a cualquier indicio de chakra, pero por mas que ponía atención a su alrededor no podía encontrar nada.

Camino alrededor del perímetro una…y otra…..y otra vez. Cada paso que daba era más acelerado que el otro hasta que se encontró totalmente frustrado mirando en todas direcciones con sus ojos rojos resplandeciendo.

_Había llegado tarde._

Ya no había nadie y su Sharingan ahora solo le serviría para seguir el rastro de los akatsukis.

Había a unos metros de el un espacio de superficie en el que el pasto y la tierra se encontraba mas removida que en los alrededores. Algunas personas estuvieron paradas ahí, y por lo que parecía fueron varias.

Se acerco y un pequeño objetos brillo cuando un rallo de sol lo toco, el Uchiha se inclino y lo tomo entre sus dedos. _Umino Latis #8630._ A su alrededor había un gran charco de sangre.

Con el collar manchado de sangre sujeto entre sus dedos, se incorporo y camino unos metros mas, en la rama de un árbol había un pedazo de tela rosa. Estiro su brazo y lo examino entre sus manos, podía reconocer que ese retazo pertenecía a la ropa de Sakura . Probablemente se le había enganchado la manga en la rama, pero estaba en un lugar muy alto y ella no alcanzaba esa estatura.

Apretó fuertemente el pedazo de tela. Alguien de Akatsuki se había llevado a Sakura . Estaba furioso como lo había estado pocas veces, tanto que llego a pensar que si alguien se atravesaba en su camino lo mataría.

Su respiración era acelerada y sus músculos se encontraban totalmente tensados , quería destruirlo todo TODO , y si los akatsukis se encontraban aun en el bosque quería que se consumieran en esa destrucción.

**-****KATON, HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!-**

Grandes espirales de fuego abrazaron todo lo que se encontraba a su paso consumiéndolo al instante, los frondosos árboles fueron consumidos a troncos secos.

-**Sasuke!** –se escucho una voz acercándose-

El Uchiha volteo aun con su sharingan activado para ver como Kakashi se acercaba a el. Cuando el peliplateado se posiciono a su lado no tuvo que preguntar que era lo que ocurría pues era muy obvio.

-**Sasuke, sabes que tenemos que regresar.** – le dijo su antiguo sensei con tono serio-

**Ya ****perdí suficiente tiempo como para perder mas** – le dijo el joven Uchiha comenzando a caminar –

**Me pidieron que viniera por ti Sasuke , ****además incluso tú sabes que no podrías con todos los miembros de akatsuki por cuenta propia**.

**No me interesa lo que te hayan pedido** . – le contesto el joven de ojos negros sin detenerse-

Kakashi soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se llevaba una mano peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás.

-**Escucha, se lo importante que es Sakura para ti , pero debes de entender que no puedes ni debes hacer esto tu solo. Akatsuki ya debe de estar muy lejos, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es pensar claramente para poder encontrarlos y sacar a Gaara y Sakura de ahí.**

El muchacho se quedo quieto sin mover un solo músculo, estaba desesperado si, pero en cierta parte aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Kakashi tenia razón.

Miro lentamente al cielo, lo único quería era tener a Sakura a su lado Sana y Salva. Dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde se encontraba el copi ninja.

**Por cierto………toma **– dijo entregándole el collar de Latis-

Cuando Kakashi lo tomo en su mano este mancho su guante, el collar se encontraba totalmente lleno de sangre como si lo hubieran sumergido en una cubeta del liquido rojo.

-**Shhh** – soltó un suspiro triste- **Iruka se pondrá muy mal cuando lo sepa.**

Sasuke no dijo nada y simplemente hizo el sello necesario para el jutsu de transportación y regresar a Konoha. Kakashi hizo lo mismo que el.

A diferencia de lo que ocurría hace unas horas , esta vez la oficina de la Hokague se encontraba sumida en un espectral silencio. Las puertas se encontraban cerradas y en su interior solo se encontraban un grupo seleccionado de personas.

Naruto se encontraba parado mientras a su lado Hinata estaba sentada en un sillón y le sostenía una de sus manos. El rubio fruncía y se mordía los labios de manera muy continua.

Justo cuando acababa de salir de su casa tomado de la mano de Hinata uno de los ANBUS les informo lo que había ocurrido. Recordaba perfectamente que por un momento no creyó en lo que le estaban diciendo.

De no ser por que Hinata lo tenía sujeto de la mano, pensó que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo e iría a buscar a sus amigos por cuenta propia.

Para cuando Sasuke entro los presentes guardaron aun mas silencio quedándose estáticos en sus lugares. Aunque el Uchiha caminaba relajado su Sharingan aun relucía en su mirada haciendo más que obvio el hecho de que se encontraba furioso.

Kakashi se acerco a la Hokague y le dijo algo en un tono confidencial, después esta suspiro.

**Has el favor de ir ****a la Academia, que Iruka venga de inmediato** – dijo mientras se sobaba la frente con sus dedos-

-**Hai**- Fue la simple respuesta del copi ninja-

Cuando Kakashi salio, Sasuke llevo su mirada a Tsunade y la miro con su ahora mirada ambarina.

**-Y bien, para que me querían? –**pregunto con voz dura-

-**Lo sabes muy Sasuke, así que no trates de aparentar que no conoces la razón.-** le contesto la Hokague de forma autoritaria-

**-Pues** **yo no veo que hagan algo mas que estarse lamentando** – ladro-

Temari puso una mano sobre su frente de manera angustiada mientras su hermano le podía una de sus manos sobre su hombro tratando de calmarla un poco. Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata y se puso de pie aun lado de su mejor amigo.

-**Sasuke tiene razón** – comenzó Naruto con voz seria- **Ya deberíamos de estar buscando rasto de akatsuki en vez de estar en este lugar sin hacer nada.- **termino de pronunciar con los puchos apretados fuertemente-

-**Naruto-kun **– exclamo Hinata para si misma con un tono tan bajo que solo ella lo pudo escuchar-

**Ya es s****uficiente**- exclamo Jiraiya poniéndose de pie- **Se les cito aquí para crear una Táctica no para que hicieran una escena de rebeldía. Ambos son buenos ninjas y deberían de saber que la organización es una parte fundamental**- les espeto en tono de reproche-

-**Llamas rebeldía al hecho de que queramos hacer algo en lugar de malgastar el tiempo? **– le enfrento sasuke-

-**Suficiente Sasuke!** – dijo la Hokague golpeando su escritorio con sus manos-

El Uchiha no dijo más pero sus ojos brillaron de una forma que hizo pensar a Tsunade que si Sasuke lo quisiera, la habría matado con una simple mirada.

* * *

-**Kakashi!**

El copi ninja se detuvo , estaba a una cuadra de distancia de la Academia Ninja. Cuando miro que Sai era quien lo llamaba y se extraño, tenia muy poca relación con el anbu.

**¿ Que pasa Sai?** – Le hizo la pregunta aunque tenia una ligera sospecha acerca de lo que quería saber el joven de ojos negros-

**Escuche que evacuaron a quienes estaban en el bosque, en donde esta Latis?** – El copi ninja tenía que saber acerca del paradero de la joven . Kakashi era como su segundo guarura después de su hermano.

-**Shh……..No lo se Sai, no la encuentran**.- le dijo en tono serio-

-**Nani?** – pregunto el muchacho – **Como que no la encuentran?** – pregunto impacientándose-

-**Sai, escucha**.

Pero el joven hacia todo menos tranquilizarse y escuchar.

-**Kuzo**……- dijo antes de correr en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el peliplateado-

Kakashi miro de forma melancólica como Sai se alejaba, no le podía decir al anbu que habían encontrado el collar de Latis. Probablemente también se internaría en el bosque , luego tendrían que irlo a buscar y serian más problemas. Ahora tenia que juntar toda la fuerza y entereza para su mejor amigo, no quería ni imaginarse el rostro de Iruka cuando le dijeran esa noticia.

Sai había llegado a la casa de los hermanos Umino, subió hasta el balcón que llevaba al dormitorio de Latis. Respiraba agitadamente y su pulso estaba acelerado como jamás había estado, no sabia que sentimiento era ese pero le calaba en el pecho como si algo lo apretara fuertemente.

Se asomo por la ventana pero no pudo ver nada ya que las cortinas se encontraban cerradas impidiéndole la vista hacia adentro. Tenía que entrar y asegurarse de que ella estaba ahí. Sentía una extraña desesperación crispándole los nervios.

**-Latis!...-**la llamo mientras daba una patada a la puerta del balcón- **Latis, contéstame!** –otra patada mas y la puerta quedo magullada haciendo que el cerrojo cediera-

Entro rápidamente a la habitación mirando en todas direcciones, salio de la recamara y paso al pasillo.

-**Latis!** – le llamo una vez más mientras bajaba las escaleras-

Ese día recorrió la casa con la memoria que le había otorgado el estar tantas veces ahí, pero para cuando ya había revisado el lugar unas tres veces se desespero al por fin aceptar que la joven no estaba ahí. Subió a la habitación de la oji azul y se sentó en su cama.

Lo que había ocurrido en la mañana era su culpa, y ahora sentía esa extraña ansiedad que le consumía al pensar que era probable que jamás tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Latis otra vez.

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó se dio cuenta al instante de que se encontraba

En un lugar totalmente frío, se incorporo y comprendió que había estado inconcisote sobre el piso.

Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en lo que parecian ser unas mazmorras pues se encontraba dentro de una celda.

Escucho ruidos y luego como aparecían dos Akatsukis, uno era Kisame y el otro un chico rubio que no había visto jamás.

-**En donde esta Gaara?!** – grito al instante-

**Tu amigo de la arena no durara mucho** – le contesto kisame con una sonrisa- **Deberías de preocuparte por esto** – dijo poniéndose de lado y mostrando a Latis quien iba inconsciente sobre su hombro- **Es muy liviana** –comento moviendo su brazo y haciendo que la joven se zarandeara como si fuera una muñeca de trapo- **Pero ya perdió mucha sangre y dejo mi capa hecha un desastre ni siquiera se para que la trajimos. Tu recuerdas por que Deidara?- **le pregunto al rubio que estaba a su lado-

-**Su apellido. un**– contesto secamente el otro miembro de akatsuki-

**-A** **si!, si esta mocosa vive mandaremos un memorando a Konoha a su hermano. Umino, es el apellido del tutor del Kyuubi, nee?. Intercambiaremos a su hermana por naruto-kun.** –finalizo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-**Iruka-sensei jamás aceptara eso!** – le espeto Sakura-

-**jajajajaja, puede que el no. Pero el rubio no permitirá que su querido sensei sufra, es demasiado impulsivo y vendrá aquí en cuanto lo sepa ,a eso agrégale que su amigo el Kazekage esta aquí. Y tu sakura Haruno, lo más probable es que el Uchiha ya te este buscando y cuando eso suceda mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro.**

Las pupilas de Sakura se movían rápidamente temblando una y otra vez.

**-No se atrevan a hacerle algo a Sasuke!!!**

j**ajajaja**- se rió kisame-

-**Kisame, ya es suficiente,un.**- le dijo Deidara-

**-Hm, como sea**-

Kisame abrió la puerta de la celda y dejo caer sin delicadeza alguna el cuerpo que llevaba sobre su hombro.

**Las dejo para que platiquen un rato** – dijo con una sonrisa irónica-

Sakura se acerco a la muchacha mientras Kisame reía , Deidara miro a la pelirosa unos momentos antes de salir del lugar siguiendo a su compañero.

-**Latis-chan!,Latis-chan**! – decía moviendo suvemente a la muchacha por el hombro-

Sakura se llevo una mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de la gran herida que tenia la muchacha en el cuello, podía ver como la sangre seguía saliendo. Miro el rostro de la muchacha para ver las condiciones de su píele estaba pálida. Abría perdido quizás un litro de sangre y si no la detenía……..

-**S-s…….sa…..kura….?-**su vos apenas y salía**.-**

_Sus labios se ponían morados._

**-No hables latís-chan, te pondrás bien**- dijo buscando en su bolsa que llevaba en la cadera un rollito de gasa que tenia de emergencia- **Te daré algo de chakra, y con unos Jutsus de curación y algo de cuidado estarás bien.**

**-………..n-no………………….mal…………..malgastes……t-t…….tu...chakra...-**termino mientras respiraba entrecortadamente-

Que no malgastara su chakra?. Quería que la dejara en esas condiciones sin hacer nada al respecto?.Por kami! Si estaba……………..muriendo.

-**No digas eso.Que le diré a Iruka-sensei y a Sai?-** le dijo asustada de solo pensar en la idea-

La peli negra cerró los ojos. En su mente apareció el rostro de Iruka sonriéndole, como siempre lo hacia para ella, y extendiéndole los brazos para darle ese cariño que nunca le negaba. Y después la silueta de Sai, recordó esa vez que fueron a la aldea oculta entre la niebla a visitar a Suigetsu, la pasaron tan bien, claro que en ese entonces eran simplemente 'mejores amigos'. Suigetsu rió cuando ellos les contestaron eso, y dijo algo así como :'ajah claro'. Un año después ahí estaban Sai y ella haciendo el amor, recordó las palabras del anbu ese día. Todas esas promesas y palabras que le dijo al oído 'te amo tanto Latís, tanto'.Si salía viva de ahí empezaría de nuevo, dándole ese espacio que Sai tenia, pero empezando de nuevo.

**Como ninja medico no puedo permitirme eso**- dijo sakura haciendo varios sellos y luego posicionando sus manos en su cuello-

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en el pasillo que estaba afuera de la oficina de Tsunade.Iruka-sensei aun no llegaba y su Hokague les dijo que además esperaba a otra persona. Hinata le pidió a Naruto si podían salir un momento al pasillo.

**-¿Qué sucede Hina?-** dijo Naruto parado frente a la heredera de los Hyuuga-

-**Yo…………………….-**dijo bajando la vista- **lo siento naruto-kun.**

-**¿N-nani?, de que te disculpas Hianta?-** le pregunto el rubio tratando de buscar el rostro de la joven pero esta simplemente volteaba su cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

-**Esto…..es mi culpa.**

**Hinata, no digas ****tonterías esto no puede ser tu culpa-**le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus delicados hombros-

-**Lo es……………..si yo no hubiera ido a tu casa esta mañana. Tu abrias estado a un lado de Gaara y nada de esto estaría pasando ahorita.**

Naruto se sorprendió y por inercia sus manos temblaron un poco sobre los hombros de su novia, Hinata se sentía culpable por lo de esa mañana, la verdad y los dos lo sabían era que quizás las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes pero aun así……..

-**Escucha Hinata…..-**dijo naruto tomando por el mentón a la muchacha de ojos aperlados- **Jamás** – un beso en la frente- **Jamás**- en la punta de la nariz- **Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que paso esta mañana**- concluyo besándola en los labios-

-**N-naruto** – pronuncio entre besos-

El podía sentir la humedad de su rostro. Hinata estaba llorando. La atrajo mas a su cuerpo , haciéndola sentir protegida y dándole a entender que todo saldría bien.

-**No vuelvas a pensar que es tu culpa Hinata**- le dijo juntando sus frentes y secando con sus pulgares las lagrimas-

-**Te amo Naruto**- dijo la muchacha abrazándolo fuertemente-

-**Lose , y yo también te amo.**

Naruto sabia que era un hecho el que el se iba a irEn estos momentos tsunade estaba hablando con jiraiya acerca de alguna táctica que pudieran usar. Ya habían mandado hablar a Sai y era probable que también a otros anbus.

Naruto la abrazaba meciéndola en sus brazos , arrullándola con el sonido de sus latidos y con una que otra palabra que le decía al oído.

Sus cariños y mimos solo se vieron interrumpidos por Kakashi al llegar junto a Iruka, naruto miro a su antiguo sensei de la Academia, Iruka perecía no entender muy bien todavía que era todo lo que estaba pasando.

-**Será mejor que entremos de una vez**- dijo el peliplateado abriendo y sosteniendo la puerta de la oficina para que todos pasaran.

Tsunade permanecía sentada tras su escritorio con las manos juntas y su mentón recargado en ellas, Jiraiya estaba sentado en un sillón próximo con semblante serio, Temari y Kankuro permanecía en un rincón de la habitación, la rubia de vez en cuando se podía nerviosa y Shikamaru quien se encontraba a su lado le rodeaba los hombros de vez en cuando tratando de tranquilizarla, Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

**-Ya que estamos todos aquí, ****comencemos con esto**- hablo tsunade- **Iruka, acércate un momento**- dijo la Godaime parándose de su asiento-

-**H-hai** – contesto el moreno no muy seguro-

Naruto miro a Iruka y luego miro a Kakashi, aunque el copininja trato de disimularlo por un segundo cruzo por su cara una expresión de angustia. El rubio frunció el ceño, miro a Sasuke pero este tenia sus ojos cerrados . Odia esa sensación de ser el único que no sabía lo que ocurría.

El antiguo sensei de la academia se encontraba parado frente a Tsunade, de ves en cuando le cuestionaba con la mirada que es lo que sucedía pero la rubia no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-**Escucha, como ya sabrás esta mañana akatsuki nos ataco en el bosque a la mitad de los exámenes jounnin. Sabemos que tienen a Gaara- **En su lugar, Temari se tenso un poco- **Y hemos confirmado que también a Sakura. Pero……**…-tomo una de las manos de iruka e hizo que abriera su palma- **No sabemos nada de Latis. Esto es todo lo que encontró sasuke** – La rubia dejo entre sus mano el collar de la joven-

El muchacho miro lo que tenia entre sus manos, era de un color rojo brillante , pero al ver que su mano se quedaba manchada levemente por ese color se dio cuenta de que era sangre y tuvo que limpiar con su pulgar el grabado para poder leer las letras.

**Esto es………todo?-**pregunto tratando de mantener la calma-

**-Eso, y un cha****rco de sangre**- dijo sasuke son moverse de su posición-

-**Sasuke!**- le reprocho naruto el poco tacto que había tenido-

-**Iruka** **escucha, no sabemos si ella esta muerta o si esta en…**……

**-Me quiere decir que si no esta muerta esta en akatsuki?-**pregunto con una sonrisa irónica- **Si esta en akatsuki pueden estarla torturando en este momento para obtener información de la aldea, La pueden estar matando y usted como si nada!!**

**-Iruka cálmate- **dijo kakashi poniéndose a su lado-

-**No me digas que me calme!!, es mi hermana maldita sea**!!- dijo llevándose las manos a su cabeza y apretándolas fuertemente al igual que sus parpados- **Es mi hermana……..y lo único que me queda**- dijo soltando unas lagrimas- **Por kami ella no tiene la culpa de nada!**

El ninja estuvo apunto de caer al piso de cuclillas de no ser por que Kakashi lo detuvo de los hombros. Unos metros mas atrás Naruto miraba con horror la escena, jamás había visto a si a su sensei y verlo así lo estaba matando. Esa persona que estuvo a su lado cuando todos lo excluían estaba desmoronándose frente a el.

-**Iruka!**- trato de hablarle kakashi para que el otro se tranquilizara-

El moreno apretó mas fuertemente sus parpados pero aun así unas cuantas lagrimas siguieron saliendo.

-**La traerán de regreso, ya veras**- le decía Kakashi dándole ánimos a su amigo, y en cierta manera a el también- **Y cuando regrese la cuidaremos de tal forma que no la dejaremos respirar sola**.-le dijo con una sonrisa bajo su mascara-

Iruka se calmo un poco mientras uno que otro espasmo le recorría la garganta y terminaba en un pequeño sollozo, sabia que Kakashi miraba a Latis como a una hermana pequeña así que era el que mas lo entendía en esos momentos.

-**Naruto, Sasuke, ustedes dos y Sai iran en una misión. Pero deben de entender algo, y especialmente tu Naruto. Lo que akatsuki quiere es el poder del kyuubi si las cosas se dificultan quiero que regresen no me arriesgare a que a ti también te capturen. Debes prometer eso Naruto, de otra forma no te dejare ir.**

El rubio la miro con los labios levemente abiertos, el no podía prometer eso. Jamás dejaría una misión y menos si había gente querida de por medio.

**Lo** **siento, pero no puedo prometer eso.** **Yo are todo lo posible por traer a Gaara y a las muchachas, implique lo que implique**-dijo con voz seria –

-**Mm, sabia que dirías eso**- dijo Tsunade suspirando**- Entiendes lo grave de la misión?**

-**Hai-**

-**Hinata**- dijo la Hokage –

-**Si?**-pregunto la joven son su voz tímida-

**-Quiero que los acompañes hasta el limite del bosque y mires con tu byakugan si hay ****algún rastro-**

-**Hai**-

**-Bien pues esto es todo. ****Así de simple y así de complicado, ustedes son anbus de muy buenos escuadrones. Tenemos las esperanzas en ustedes**-les dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa-

**En donde esta Sai?-**pregunto el rubio mirando a todos lados-

-**Esta es raíz, los alcanzara en la puerta de la aldea**- hablo la voz de tsunade-

Naruto asintió y miro lentamente a cada uno de los ninjas que se encontraban en ese lugar, amigos, maestros………shinobis.

-**Los traeré de regreso** – dijo naruto con voz segura-

Unos asintieron y otros a pesar de la situación, le sonrieron un poco. Naruto no dijo nada mas, no había nada que decir, por lo que tomando la mano de Hianta se encamino a la puerta en donde sasuke los esperaba recargado.

* * *

-**Hay** **un pequeño rastro al norte-** dijo Hinata mirando con su byakugan activado en la dirección que había pronunciado-

-**Esa es la única pista que tenemos por el momento, así que será mejor ir en esa dirección- **dijo naruto-

**Tal ****vez deberíamos preguntarle al genio ANBU si tiene una mejor idea**- dijo irónicamente sasuke refiriéndose a sai que se encontraba parado aun lado del rubio-

-**Tienes algún problema Uchiha bastardo?**- le contesto el pintor-

**-El problema es….**

**-Basta los dos**- dijo naruto- **nos encomendaron una misión importante y no es momento para que empiecen con sus diferencias**-

Sasuke y Sai jamás se llevaron bien. Sai miraba a Sasuke como un traidor a la aldea y a sus amigos y Sasuke miraba a Sai como alguien que estaba para ocupar su lugar, en su equipo, en sus amigos eh incluso llego a pensar que con Sakura, como se alegro cuando supo que Sai no estaba interesado en la pelirosa si no en Latis.

-**Naruto-kun**- lo voz de Hinata saco de sus molestos pensamientos a Sai y Sasuke, que dándose cuenta de que su compañero se despediría de su novia se adelantaron un poco para darles privacidad-

-**Hinata prometo que regresare, además…………….-**naruto se sonrojo-

**-¿Qué pasa naruto?-** le pregunto la muchacha al mirar como el apartaba la vista-

**-Bueno, ****así………..**-soltó un pequeño suspiro- **así podría estar contigo y hacerte el amor otra vez.**-le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba-

Ella no se espanto por la frase que dijo su novio, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le había gustado estar con Naruto de esa forma.

-**Te amo Naruto**- le contesto la muchacha besándolo en los labios-

Se besaron lentamente, moviendo sus labios sobre los del otro de una manera sincronizada. Naruto sabia que esa seria la ultima vez en mucho tiempo que besaría los labios de Hinata.

-**Tengo que irme**- le dijo naruto entre besos-

**Lose-** le contesto ella mirándolo a los ojos una vez que se separaron-

Naruto le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras la mecía entre sus brazos. Después la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Sasuke y Sai se habían ido.

**-Naruto!**

El rubio se jiro para ver a Hinata corriendo hacia el y lanzándose a sus brazos.

El la abrazo mas fuerte que la vez pasada, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y grabando su hermoso aroma en lo mas profundo de su mente.

**-****Estaré esperando en tu casa**- le dijo Hinata con la cabeza sobre su pecho- **con un plato de armen .**

-**Pero le falta una cosa**-

**-¿Cuál?**

**- Tus labios ****esperándome para besarlos-**

Hinata sonrió y asintió lentamente con la cabeza por el comentario dulce de su novio. Después ella y Naruto se separaron lentamente. El rubio le dedico una sonrisa antes de correr a alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

Aun en la fría celda, Latis dormía un poco mas relajada aunque su respiración aun era entrecortada según el diagnostico de Sakura. La pelirosa se había alejado unos metros de su compañera para dejarla tomar aire libremente, se alegaba de almenos haber hecho que la hemorragia parara.

-**Eres una buena ninja medico, un** -

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**contesto sakura mirando al chico rubio que estaba parado frente a la celda, no lo escucho llegar tenia que estar mas alerta.

**Solo vengo a darte un aviso, no es necesario que te pongas ****así, un.**- contesto Deidara con cara de pesimismo-

-……………..-

**-El ****líder quiere verte, un. Así que ven conmigo para llevarte hasta donde esta el **-

-**No pienso dejarla a ella sola**- dijo sakura con el entrecejo fruncido-

-**Hmmm, la otra muchacha es cierto un** – le contesto con un gesto pensativo- **tal vez debería de hacer explotar esta celda y ya no habría problema -**

**-Eres un maldito loco-**

**-Es broma! Tss, no aprecias lo que es el Arte un – **contesto Deidara entre dientes mientras había la celda**- Anda, que esperas?.**

**-Ya te dije que no la dejare sola**-

**-No te preocupes alguien se ara cargo de ella un**-

Sakura lo miro fijamente , solo podía ver un único ojo azul pues el otro se encontraba tapado por mechón de pelo rubio. Pero aun así esa mirada no parecía mentirle, aunque vamos estaba en akatsuki todo era posible en ese maldito lugar.

Sakura salio lentamente de la celda sin quitar la vista de Deidara quien la miraba tranquilamente.

**Esto es por seguridad , te las quitare cuando regresemos un** – dijo el rubio mientras hacia aparecer unas esposas de chakra en las muñecas de Sakura-

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, a Sakura le dio el presentimiento de que el lugar era mucho mas grande lo que había imaginado y por lo que parecía, este era solo una parte de el.

Deidara la tomo por un brazo y la condujo dentro de una habitación oscura, era fría y espaciosa. Una sensación de inseguridad le recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo, estaba en akatsuki el peor lugar en el que podía estar como rehén.

**Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que ****esperábamos**- dijo Deidara, quien parecía hablarle a alguien mas-

En medio de la estancia un holograma de alguien a quien le era difícil reconocer apareció.

**Cuales son los resultados D****eidara?-** Hablo la gruesa voz –

**Gaara ya esta en donde lo indico, aquí tiene a Haruno Sakura y la otra muchacha esta herida.**

**Quien fue?**

-**Hidan **–

**No importa, se perfectamente quien se encargara de ella**-Hubo una pausa y luego la figura pereció girarse hacia sakura- **Y que tal tu estancia en Akatsuki?** – pregunto con ironía-

-…………….- Sakura había entrado lo suficiente en pánico como para quedarse sin palabras, estaba frente a lo que parecía ser el líder de akatsuki. El líder de akatsuki , joder!-

**Ya te ****habrán notificado los planes que tenemos para ti, Hm.**- Pein se encogió de hombros- **Encárgate de ella Deidara, llévala a la ala 2.**

-**Esta seguro?**

-**Hai, no queremos que se lastime aunque si es necesario usar la fuerza hazlo. Trátala bien, que se sienta como si estuviera en casa . Si cambio de opinión te lo diré. Hasta que no dicte lo contrario sigue mis ordenes.**

**-Hai-**

**Ahora ****retírense-**

Deidara hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de respeto y un momento después tomo a sakura del brazo y la saco del lugar. Por la mente de Sakura pasaban tantas cosas, hace apenas unas horas estaba en Konoha con Sasuke y sus amigos. Ahora estaba en akatsuki , con alguien que la vigilaría las 24 horas del día, no sabia si saldría viva de ahí , no sabia que había sido de Gaara y no sabia que le depararía en ese lugar.

Pensase lo que pensase lo que sucedería con ella jamás lo habría pensado, y la verdad es que su corazón preferiría que eso jamás hubiera pasado.

Continuara……..

* * *

**Miles de años después continue la historia, XD. Perdon pero como se dieron cuenta me di una estancada de inspiración que no podia con ella xD. Subi el rate de T a M, por razones obvias**** y para escribir con mas tranquilidad los proximos capitulos. Los cuales estaran mas ambientados en akatsuki, sasuke,naruto y Sai, y unos cuantos clips de cómo estan las cosas con las personas de nuestros queridos afectados xDDD. Ok, y eso.**


	12. Metamorfosis

Cap.12

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, era de noche y se encontraba en el exterior de la fortaleza de Akatsuki, pero ese paisaje no lo conocía, no estaba cerca de konoha, ni de suna, ni de la aldea oculta entre la niebla ni en ningún lugar en el que hubiera estado antes.

Y en medio de ese paisaje había una construcción que le recordó muchísimos a la mansión de los Uchihas solo que aun mas grande que esta.

-¿En donde estamos? – pregunto la joven de ojos esmeraldas-

-En el ala 2 como nos indico el jefe , un – dijo deidara mientras guiaba a la joven hacia adentro-

¿Qué me aran en este lugar? – cuestiono empezando a poner resistencia para caminar-

-Deidara puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle- Aquí es en donde los miembros de akatsuki 'descansamos', nuestra guarida o como le quieras llamar. Claro que casi no pasamos tiempo aquí….

Creí que no tenían una sola base-

Pues no es así, pero ni intentes tratar de memorizar el lugar por que jamás darás con el. Tiene juutsus y técnicas que jamás imaginarias un –

Para cuando entraron Sakura sintió mas pánico aunque trataba de mantener la sangre fría. ¿Cuántos akatsukis estarían en ese lugar?, y mas importante aun. ¿Quiénes?.

Por dentro el lugar parecería una mansión normal, de no ser por el hecho que era habitada por los ninjas más peligrosos. El lugar tenía una finura que era obvio que akatsuki ganaba muchísimo dinero con el tipo de misiones que se encargaba de hacer.

Deidara la tenia tomada por la muñeca y en un momento creyó sentir algo líquido pero no le dio importancia.

-Aquí pasaras muchísimo tiempo, así que mas te vale que no intentes ninguna tontería un, o si no BANG! – Dijo Deidara mostrándole una habitación-

¿Estarás aquí todo el tiempo? – pregunto sakura pensando si al menos tendría un momento sola-

-Hm.?, esta es MI habitación por si no lo habías notado ,no creas que tendrás tantos lujos. El jefe ya fue muy misericordioso con ustedes y permitirles estar aquí- dijo el rubio en un tono indignado mientras cruzaba sus brazos-

Deidara le dio un empujón en la espalda a Sakura haciendo que ella casi tropezara . Luego se acerco a ella a una cercanía tal que a la peli rosa le fue posible el oler la esencia del joven frente a ella. Era arcilla combinado un sutil toque que le daba un agradable olor.

- Ya no necesitaras eso aquí un – dijo deidara quitando el jutsu que mantenía las manos de sakura unidas por esposas de chakra- Aun asid evo de ser precavido .

deidara tomo un poco de arcilla de una mesita y Sakura se sorprendió al ver que de las palmas de sus manos salían unas bocas que la mascaban hasta hacerla una flor de loto la cual el ninja pego en la puerta cerrada.

-Si tratas de salir esa puerta ara BANG junto contigo – dijo deidara con una pequeña sonrisa-

¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? –dijo sakura con voz fría- Prefiero eso antes de que Sasuke y Naruto caigan en su maldita trampa.

-Shhh- exclamo deidara soplando hacia arriba y haciendo que su fleco se levara por un segundo- Escucha, yo no tengo intención de hacerte daño un, de hecho con que me dejes hacer mi magnifico arte y no trates de escapar es mas que suficiente un.

Sakura lo miro con el ceño un poco fruncido ella no quería estar con el ni con cualquier otro akatsuki, ella quería estar en Konoha con Sasuke poder abrazarlo , besarlo y pasar la noche con el haciendo el amor como los dos enamorados que eran. Pero sin embargo el joven al que tenia enfrente no tenia ninguna intención de hacerle daño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto sakura de forma desconfiada-

-Deidara- contesto el rubio mientras se quitaba la capa y se sentaba frente a la mesa de arcilla a hacer figuras con esta, sakura no pudo evitar quedársele mirando era tan extrañamente inusual-

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se encontraban descansando un momento. A pesar de que era de noche y todo se encontraba en extremo oscuro decidieron tomar un descanso y luego continuar con su búsqueda.

Sai estaba sentado bajo un árbol, naruto se encontraba aun lado con el y Sasuke estaba mas retirado de los dos, aun no soportaba la presencia del dibujante.

Tranquilo Sai, ya veras que traeremos de regreso a Latis-Chan –dijo naruto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-

El rubio no podía imaginar como estaría el si fuera Hinata la que estuviera en akatsuki, sabia que Sasuke y Sai estaban impacientes , preocupados y con temor de algo que les pudiera suceder a esas personas que amaban.

-Es más que eso Naruto- dijo Sai con voz trémula-

Hm? A que te refieres?-le pregunto el joven de hermosos ojos azules mientras lo miraba con algo de curiosidad-

-Pfff, no tengo ganas de escuchar lo que el tenga que decir- dijo Sasuke alejándose aun mas de sus dos compañeros-

-Por si no te haz dado cuenta, Sakura también esta en akatsuki – dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas-

-Que es lo que te pasa pedazo de….

-Sasuke! – lo llamo Naruto tratando de evitar una pelea en vano-

-Pero que estupidez –maldijo el uchiha antes de internarse entre los árboles que los rodaban-

El rubio miro como su mejor amigo se internaba mas en el bosque, sabia que lo que Sasuke quería era alejarse de Sai,¿Por qué no se podían llevar bien?.

-¿Qué es lo que paso Sai?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio con la intención de olvidar su pequeña riña con cierto Uchiha-

Hoy en la mañana…………….hice llorar a Latis- dijo Sai mirando las estrellas-

-¿P-por que?- la verdad era que al rubio le sorprendía lo que sai le decía, el mismo había visto como el pintor trataba a su novia y no veía capas de hacerla llorar-

Ayer por la noche en la fiesta de Gaara me ofrecieron Sake, jamás había tomado en raiz eso seria un castigo serio , pero sin embargo lo hice por que creí que de esa forma entendería más a los demás. Cuando iba a casa eran ya altas horas de la madrugada las 5:00 tal vez, me acompañaba una de esas fanáticas seguidoras de Gaara. Yo ni siquiera iba en mis cinco sentidos , Latis llego a mi casa una hora después antes de ir a su examen, me encontró abrazando y besando a esa muchacha.

El rubio negó cortamente con la cabeza un par de veces, se había quedado sin palabras, Sai había querido entender más de las personas y por el contrario termino con una horrible experiencia.

-No pude decirle nada. Naruto, la amo , la amo con toda mi alma y si algo le llega a pasar yo…..

-Todo estará bien Sai- dijo naruto mientras le sonreía-

El anbu asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía a Naruto ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde tenía su mochila. Se sentía extraño, en esas veinticuatro horas había sentido más emociones que las que había sentido en toda su vida, frustración, desesperación, desamor, ira, tristeza, y tantas que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaban.

Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en cosas mejores.

Flash Back.

Se encontraban en una de las colinas de Konoha, desde ahí se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. A sai le gustaba ese lugar por que estaba lleno de vegetación , le gustaba esa paz que transmitía demás de…

-Sai – lo llamo latís , el anbu estaba recostado sobre el pasto y ella sobre su pecho-

-Hm?- pregunto mientras deslizaba una de sus enguantadas manos por el brazo izquierdo de la joven-

-¿Por qué te gusta este lugar?-

-Por aquí podemos estar los dos solos sin que nadie nos moleste- dijo Sai con la sinceridad que le caracterizaba- Me gusta estar contigo, y si es solos mejor.

Sai¿Quién nos a molestado?- le cuestiono la joven levantando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo-

mmmm, Hatake Kakashi .

¿Kakashi?

-Hai, siempre esta cuidándote y por eso no puedo estar a solas contigo o besándote por que me torturaría con su sharingan así como Gaara atormentaba a Shikamaru con su arena cuando el salía con Temari-san .-dijo sai acariciando el rostro de su novia-

-Entonces era verdad lo de Gaara?, creí que eran paranoias de Shikamaru. Pero Kakashi jamás te torturaría con su Sharingan.

Eso significa que puedo besarte enfrente de el?

-Bueno no enfrente de el literalmente pero, kakashi no te aria nada si nos viera haciéndolo-

-Haciendo que?- pregunto Sai con una sonrisa seductora mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la colocaba encima de el-

-Besándonos Sai, que es lo que pensabas?! – pregunto colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del joven-

Hacerte el amor- dijo Sai sentándose y quedando los dos en una situación mas comprometedora de la que ya estaban, ella sentada sobre el y Sai abrazándola por la cintura-

- Sai- le dijo ella en un tono suave pero a la vez de advertencia-

El simplemente la abrazo mientras le susurraba un 'Te amo' al oído.

Fin Flash Back.

* * *

Sasuke se había alejado lo suficiente como para no terminar golpeando a Sai. Se sentó sobre una gran roca y desenvaino a Kusanagi . Mientras miraba su reflejo en el filo de su espada pensó en que dirección seguirían su camino. Tenia que recuperar por unos momentos esa mente fría para poder idear un plan.

Un rato de akatsuki, que rasto podían haber dejado?.

La espada brillo una vez más.

Suigetsu. Suigetsu seguía el paradero de Kisame para poder obtener su espada, el debía de saber algo, y si daban con ese extraño tipo azul podrían dar con los demás y probablemente con Itachi.

Sasuke envaino su espada y camino hacia en donde se encontraban los otros.

-Iremos a la aldea oculta entre la neblina- dijo parándose aun lado de su improvisada fogata-

¿ a que? – pregunto Naruto con curiosidad-

Suigetsu debe de saber algo del paradero de Kisame , almenos una pista pequeña nos será de utilidad-

-Acaso quieres hacer otra vez tu equipo extraño Sasuke baka?! – le cuestiono Naruto haciendo un puchero-

No seas dobe Naruto – le dijo sasuke mirandolo con una vena saltada de su frente-

Tu eres el dobe!- le dijo Naruto-

-Andando, si nos apresuramos puede que descansemos mejor en casa de mi hermano por lo menos en lo que nos dice lo que sabe- dijo Sai pasando aun lado de ellos-

Sasuke no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarlo fríamente, mientras Naruto iba a preguntar algo a Sai pero al ver la expresión de su rostro prefirió no hacerlo.

La aldea oculta entre la neblina no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, estarían en el lugar en una hora y media si seguían con el paso que llevaban hasta ahora.

* * *

Cruzaron el puente que les permitía entrar a la aldea mientras sentían la brisa de la madrugada golpear sus cuerpos y humedecer levemente su ropa.

Naruto miraba con añoranza ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos. Las calles se encontraban solas y en algunas parpadeaban luces que daban algo de luz a la calle.

El anbu caminaba un poco más enfrente buscando la casa en la que vivía su hermano, después de caminar unas cuantas calles la encontró. La casa era grande , quizás no tanto como la de el pero aun así era demasiado espaciosa.

Se acerco a la puerta y toco un par de veces solo esperaba que su queridísimo hermano no tuviera el sueño muy pesado. Le sorprendió pero a la vez le alegro el escuchar pasos acercándose a la puerta.

Un minuto después Suigetsu había abierto la puerta, vestido con unos pantalones negros para dormir y sin nada que cubriera su pecho.

Hm.?, que hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto el peliplateado mirando a los tres jóvenes-

-Podemos pasar? – pregunto Sai-

-Hai- dijo confundido mientras se hacia aun lado APRA que entraran-

Pasaron a la sala mientras Suigetsu se ponía una camisa sin mangas y miraba a los demás sin entender una sola cosa de lo que pasaba.

-Escucha- comenzó sasuke – En la mañana Konoha sufrió un ataque mientras se efectuaban los exámenes jounnin, tienen a Gaara y a otras dos personas, necesitamos saber que sabes del paradero de Kisame para dar con ellos.

-Bien, bien Sasuke-kun a mi también me da gusto verte- dijo suigetsu con ironía- Si, les diré lo que se pero quienes son las otras dos personas que tiene akatsuki?, además de Gaara y de Naruto no se quienes mas en Konoha podrían interesarles.

-Sakura –dijo Sasuke algo incomodo- y la otra persona seria mejor que te lo dijera tu hermano.

Suigetsu lo miro ladeando un poco su cabeza y frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de duda. Sabia que esa pelirosa y Sasuke tenían 'algo' lamentablemente akatsuki había aprovechado eso.

-¿Quién es la otra perrona Sai?

-……..-

-¿Sai?-

-Es Latis- dijo con un tono de voz que sonó algo apagado-

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Suigetsu ya se había parado y le había dado un puñetazo en su mejilla que lo tiro al piso.

Serás imbecil Sai! – le dijo el peliplateado- Se suponía que tenías que cuidarla!

A sai ni siquiera le sorprendían esas palabras, era normal que Suigetsu reaccionara así y eso que no le había dicho aun su curiosa infidelidad. Su hermano estaba enamorado de su antigua compañera de equipo, Karin. Esa misma que moría por el amor de Sasuke, y efectivamente así fue. En la pelea contra Orochimaru, Suigetsu fue a avisar a Naruto para que en parte ayudara al Uchiha, al regresar de nuevo con Sasuke pudo ver como en un ataque de Orochimaru dirigido a Sasuke Karin se interponía. No pudieron hacer nada y Karin reposaba en los brazos de Sasuke mientras Naruto atacaba a Orochimaru.

Sa-sasuke kun…..-dijo la pelirroja levantando una mano para acariciar el rostro del uchiha- Te……te amo……

-Lose karin, descansa- claro que sabia que lo amaba, lamentablemente su corazón se encontraba en Konoha con cierta Kunoichi a la que esperaba poder ver pronto-

La pelirroja sonrió cansadamente y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos por última vez. Suigetsu vio morir a karin en los brazos de la persona a la que ella amaba.

-Me encantaría ver como siguen peleando- dijo Sasuke con Irónica sacando a los dos hermanos de sus pensamientos- Pero seria mejor que nos dijeras la información de una vez…..

-Hm – musito el peliplateado- Los bosques muertos, ahí es en donde pensaba ir a buscar a Kisame. Hay un 99.9 de que este equivocado, pero sin embargo ……

-Aun queda un .1 -concluyo Sasuke- Que piensas Naruto?

Supongo que podemos tomar esa dirección, recorreríamos muchos lugares antes de llegar ahí, hay mas probabilidades- Dijo el Rubio-

-Entonces iremos ahí- dijo seguro sasuke-Gracias Suigetsu-

Sasuke camino hacia la salida , Naruto lo siguió y Sai aun con la mejilla adolorida camino aun lado del rubio. Los tres se detuvieron en la puerta mientras el peliplateado los miraba, habían planeado descansar ahí pero ahora preferían no perder mas el tiempo, ya descansarían en Konoha cuando hubieran regresado con su misión cumplida.

Sasuke hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de despedida a quien había sido su compañero en el equipo Hebi, Naruto se despidió con la mano y Sai simplemente le dirigió una mirada a su hermano .

Mientras corrían rompiendo la tensión que la niebla ejercía sobre sus cuerpos, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que quizás en esas horas habría encontrado algún método para escabullirse en la habitación que la había sido asignada a Sakura en la mansión de los ninjas provenientes de Suna.

Sin duda alguna abría sido una noche maravillosa como todas las que compartía con Sakura, durmiendo con su cuerpo dándole calor y rodeándola con sus brazos hasta que despertaran por la mañana.

Flash Back.

Ahí estaban los dos acostados en la cama, desnudos y abrazados después de haber hecho el amor.

Sakura acariciaba tierna y delicadamente el rostro de sasuke mientras el dejaba que ella pasara sus manos por donde quisiera.

-Me pregunto, como te veras con el cabello hacia abajo- dijo la peli rosa tratando de imaginarse a Sasuke de esa manera-

Jamás lo sabrás- le dijo el con una sonrisa de lado-

-hm?! Por que no? –dijo ella haciendo un puchero-

-Por que nunca me a gustado peinarme de ese modo, así que no creo que me veas de esa forma-

Por que no te gusta?, te mirarías muy sexy-le contesto con una sonrisa-

No me convencerás con eso sakura- le dijo sasuke con una de sus sonrisas-

………….-

-¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón? – dijo sasuke quien ahora era el que acariciaba el rostro de Sakura-

-Hai-

-Itachi. Me recuerda mucho a Itachi, a pesar de todo hay ciertas cosas de el que aun me cuesta trabajo el………asimilarlas.

-Sasuke- le llamo ella con voz serena, jamás lo había escuchado hablar de su hermano mayor de no ser para decir lo mucho que lo odiaba o que lo mataría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.-Sasuke-

-Hm?

Te parece bien si mañana después de tu entrenamiento te espero afuera de la mansión- le pregunto con una sonrisa, pensando en todo lo que podrían hacer juntos al otro día-

NO-

-¿Qué?!

Me parece mejor que me esperes aquí, en mi habitación- dijo dándole la vuelta y besándola en el cuello-

-Sasuke!-

Esta bien solo bromeaba, además tiene rato que no salimos por la aldea-

-mmhm – dijo sakura mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados, se había acurrucado nuevamente en el pecho de Sasuke y ya estaba media dormida-

-Sakura-

-mmm?-

Te amo-

Yo también sasuke- dijo antes de quedarse dormida abrazando a la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo-

Fin Flash Back.

Inconcientemente sasuke acelero la velocidad con la que corría sobre las copas de los árboles, tenia que salvarla , tenerla a su lado y jamás permitir que nada le volviera a pasar.

* * *

Estaba en un lugar iluminado, pues aun con los ojos cerrados le hizo que despertara lentamente. Le dolía el cuello, mucho menos que antes pero aun sentía un dolor, los jutsus y la venda de Sakura habían funcionado muy bien.

Trato de sentarse de forma lenta, la habitación era grande y de muy buen gusto, con una cama con una cobija de seda roja, una ventana que dejaba ver árboles, y la mayoría de los muebles y decoraciones en colores rojo, negro y dorado. Estaba en Konoha?, los habían rescatado?.

Se levanto con el pensamiento de mirarse a salvo d lo que pudo convertirse en una pesadilla pero una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Con que ya despertaste- la voz era fría, gruesa, joven y con un toque que cualquiera definiría como sensualidad-

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Latis mirando por la habitación-

-Soy quien lamentablemente tendrá que estar a cargo de ti-

-…………….- No lograba mirar a nadie , como era eso posible-

-Así que espero que no me causes demasiadas molestias-

Latis se quedo helada, esa voz de quien fuera que fuese estaba justo detrás de ella, y esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas justo en su oído. No sabia si tratar de atacarlo, alejarse o cualquier movimiento. Cerro los ojos y se dio la vuelta mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Frente a ella estaba un joven de mirada oscura, cabellos negros que se miraban largos, tendría unos veinte años , su bandada con el símbolo de Konoha le indicaba que había pertenecido a la aldea.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto mientras inconcientemente daba otro paso hacia atrás-

-Uchiha Itachi, y te recomiendo que si no quieres sufrir gracias al Sharingan no me molestes-

Sabia quien era, aquella persona que había asesinado a su clan entero incluyendo a sus padres, si el quisiera podría matarla en un segundo.

N……no pienses tampoco que me quedare de brazos cruzados- le dijo haciendo uso de toda su valentía-

-Hm, y que aras? –pregunto Itachi mientras ponía detrás de su oreja uno de sus mechones negros- Estas herida, sin armas, sin chakra y ni siquiera sabes en donde esta localizada esta guarida.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño, se estaba burlando de ella, pero lamentablemente tenia razón.

-No importa! – dijo cerrando su puño con la intención de golpearlo-

Itachi detuvo el golpe con una mano, y con la otra le dio un golpe en el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aire, y hacer que ella tuviera que recargarse sobre su hombro.

-ah…ah…ah…-

-Te lo dije- dijo mirándola de reojo-

Latis lo miro también mientras sus ojos se encontraban por un solo segundo y después callo inconciente nuevamente.

Itachi la recostó nuevamente en el piso.

Estas tan débil, será mejor que estés así, dormida. Me serás menos molestia de ese modo.

Itachi la miro una ultima vez antes de salir de su habitación. Solo a Pein se le ocurría semejante cosa, dos rehenes en las habitaciones de dos miembros de akatsuki. Que estupidez tan mas grande, lo único bueno de eso era quizás que si querían podían obtener información mas fácil, el vigilarlas para que no intentaran escapar, hm como si pudieran hacerlo.

Continuara………..

Awww me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo. Creo que muestra mucha información ahora veamos, Deidara estara acargo de Sakura luego veremos mas de ellos, ya miramos la razon por la que Sai le fue infiel a Latis y un recuerdo de ellos dos, tambien miramos que Suigetsu queria a karin y que ella esta muerta xD, no tengo nada en contra de ella de hecho me cae muy bien, tambien miramos que en el fondo Sasuke sigue queriendo a Su hermano, y t ata ta tannn aparece por primera vez Itachi quien no parece muy feliz de tenerce que hacer cargo de Latis xDDDD.


	13. Comenzando a curar heridas

Cap.12. Comenzando a curar heridas

Kakashi se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha , había ido al lugar con el propósito de poder hablar con Rin su antigua compañera de equipo. Toco en la puerta de su oficina un par de veces antes de escuchar la voz de la joven mujer decirle que pasara.

**-Kakashi** – lo nombro Rin mientras se ponía de pie de su escritorio**-¿ Como estas?** – Le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba- **lo de ayer fue horrible**

**-Lose, y ayer en la noche estuve pensando muchas cosas **–dijo mientras tomaba sus manos-

**¿Qué cosas? –** le cuestiono la joven de los cabellos castaños- **No estarás pensando en…..**

**Si hay otro escuadrón buscando por otro lado hay más posibilidades de que los encuentren….**

- **Tsunade-sama ya envió dos escuadrones anbu mas esta mañana**…-le dijo aunque sabia que el peliplateado conocía de eso muy bien- **Lo que ocurre es que, no piensas en otro escuadrón, piensas en ir tu solo por otro lado verdad?**

Kakashi la miro a los ojos, que ahora lo miraban con recriminación y algo de miedo. Rin lo conocía muy bien y sabia lo que tramaba o pensaba la mayoría de las veces.

**Ire contigo** –dijo segura la muchacha-

-**No Rin, no iras-**

**Y por que no?, sabes muy bien que te seria de mucha utilidad** –

-**No me refiero a eso, no quiero que te pase nada**- le dijo tratando de que por una sola vez ella dejara de ser tan testaruda-

-**Soy una ninja, se muy bien lo que me puede o no pasar** –

**No iras-**

**Si, si iré-**

**Rin, deja de portarte de esa manera**-

**-No me importa lo que me digas, iré**- le dijo desafiándolo con su mirada-

-**por Kami! Le hice una promesa a Obito de protegerte!, por que no lo entiendes?!** – le dijo en un tono alto que incluso le sorprendió a el-

Ella dejo de verlo en la forma en que lo hacia, y a Kakashi le pareció que estaba mirando nuevamente a la niña que había estado en su equipo hace tantos años.

**Abecés me pregunto, si solo te preocupas por mi gracias a esa promesa**- le dijo dándole la espalda y con la voz baja , en un tono que sonó claramente triste-

A el le hirió fuertemente ese comentario¿Cómo podía pensar Rin que el solamente la protegía y se preocupaba por ella por que le prometió a Obito que la cuidaría?. El estaba con ella por que la quería y le importaba no solo por que se lo hubiera prometido a obito uchiha.

-**Sabes que eso no es cierto Rin** – le dijo kakashi en un tono calmado-

**-………………-**Rin guardo silencio por un momento mientras aun le seguía dando la espalda- **No vayas Kakashi, almenos espera a que Tsunade-sama de alguna orden…**

Tenia miedo de que algo le pasara, y además tenia ese sentimiento el cual no dejaba de pensar que era envidioso por no querer que se fuera para que Kakashi se quedara a su lado, por que cuando el no estaba se sentía terriblemente…..triste.

**Si algo ocurre te avisare** – dijo el peliplateado antes de marcharse-

Rin dio unos pasos mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás.

-**Kakashi¿Cuándo nos sinceraremos con el otro? –** pronuncio mientras sonreía melancólicamente-

* * *

Sakura no había dormido nada, a pesar de que Deidara si lo había hecho. Ella había aprovechado esa noche para mirar minuciosamente la habitación desde donde se encontraba sentada, pudiendo darse cuenta en que parte se encontraban la mayoría de las medidas de seguridad.

La ventana era el lugar mas tentador para escapar, no le preocupaba la altura cuando eres ninja ese no es siquiera un problema, le preocupaba la magnitud de la explosión. Por que el rubio que ahora se encontraba poniéndose su capa de akatsuki, había pegado una de sus bombas de arcilla en la ventana.

-**No dormiste nada, un**- dijo deidara mientras cerraba su capa-

-**Y no pienso hacerlo-** le dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos-

**Hey, mi habitación no es tan incomoda!, un!**- contesto el rubio frunciendo en ceño-

**Eso no me interesa!**- dijo sakura antes de correr hacia la ventana-

-**Hey!**-

Sakura fue lo suficientemente rápida para poder abrir la ventana, pero en eso se escucho un pequeño 'Tic' y después una explosión.

De no ser por que Deidara la jalo a tiempo del brazo probablemente el otro brazo con el que abrió la ventana, habría salido volando.

-**¿Estas tonta?!** – le cuestiono Deidara a Sakura quien yacía a un lado de el en el suelo-

-**P…..por que…..por que lo hiciste? –** Le pregunto confundida la muchacha de ojos verdes-

-**Te trajeron por algo un, si estas muerta como podrías servirnos?** – Le dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie- **además, así no seria tan divertido- **

Sakura no sabia si agradecerle, si golpearlo por no permitirle huir o si también sonreírle , fuese lo que fuese a hacer no lo hizo puesto que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a alguien.

-**Deidara-sempai!!!!!!!, Tobi escucho un BUM y vino a ver si estaba bien!!!** – decía el akatsuki de la mascara mientras se subía a los hombros de Deidara y tocaba su cara tratando de encontrar una herida-

**-Bájate Tobi!** – Decía el otro mientras inclinaba su cuerpo haciendo que tobi cayera al suelo-

**-Tobi es un buen chico y se preocupa por Deidara-sempai, pero Deidara sempai no quiere a Tobi!!!!!!!** –

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco mientras se golpeaba con una mano la cara en un gesto de desesperación.

-**Tobi, por que mejor no te vas a tu habitación? **– le pregunto-

**-No tobi, no quiere estar ahí-**

**Entonces ve a molest…..a visitar a alguien mas, por que no vas con Itachi?-** le sugirió Deidara con una sonrisa 'inocente' aunque sabia cuando odiaba el uchiha que Tobi fuera a su habitación-

-**Siiiii!!!! Tobi ira con Itachi**!!!!!- dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación de Deidara-

Sakura se puso de pie mientras se sacudía un poco sus ropas, todo paso demasiado rápido. ¿ Ese sujeto que entro también era un miembro de akatsuki?. Era muy………….infantil.

**¿Acaso el…………-**

**-Si , un**- dijo el joven de ojos azules antes de dejarse caer sentado en su cama-

**-Espera, Itachi esta aquí?!** – musito exaltada la kunoichi-

**Si, Itachi esta aquí** – dijo Deidara rodando los ojos arto de tantas preguntas**- Y no, no esta torturando a tu amigo ese de la arena con su sharingan, esta acargo de la otra muchacha**- miro que sakura iba a abrir su boca y continuo- **y no , no puedes ir a verla. ¿ Por que mejor no le preguntas a Tobi como se encuentra cuando regrese?, al fin y aldabo el debe de estar ahí ahorita**- dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

**-P-pues lo are!-** le contesto indignada Sakura**- Como no hacerlo cuando Latis-chan esta con Itachi Uchiha?!**

**-Ohhh creeeme, estará bien siempre y cuando no lo haga enojar-**

Sakura iba a protestar. Itachi uchiha, Kami! Itachi Uhiha!. El hermano mayor de Sasuke, a el que se le acusaba de haber matado a su clan y por el cual Sasuke dejo Konoha para volverse más fuerte y poder matarlo.

**Pero el…..**

-**Shhh, estas cansada un, se que no dormiste así que por que no lo haces un rato?**

Sakura lo miro a los ojos aun no confiaba en el, y dudaba si algún día lo haría pues después de todo era una rehén. Se sentó en el piso recargando su espalda en la pared.

-**Solo descansare un poco**- dijo según ella solo sentándose para recuperar algo de fuerzas, pero sus ojos se cerraban deseando descansar-

**Como quieras, un-

* * *

**

Tobi corría por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Itachi, cuando estuvo frente a ella abrió la puerta sin avisar antes de entrar.

-**Itachi-kun!!!!!** – grito cuando entro a la recamara.pero no encontró al joven de ojos negros si no a una muchacha que al parecer había despertado por su grito- **Hola, soy Tobi ¿Quién eres tu?**

Latis puso una rodilla en el piso mientras estiraba la otra pierna una posición claramente de defensa.

**¿Eres amiga de Itachi? –**le pregunto inocentemente-

-**Claro que no** – dijo Latis con voz seria-

**Mmm, Tobi ya entiende! Entonces eres su…..**

**¿Qué haces aquí Tobi?-** le cuestiono Itachi que había salido del baño que se encontraba en la propia recamara , al parecer se estaba cambiando cuando su compañero entro pues no llevaba la capa de akatsuki , solo la camisa y los pantalones negros-

**Deidara-Sempai le dijo a Tobi que viniera a visitarte, así que Tobi vino**- dijo en un tono alegre, en ese momento recordó la presencia de la muchacha- **¿Cómo te llamas?**

-…………..-La joven no sabia como comportarse¿ese era un miembro de akatsuki?

**Ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que estés aquí, tengo cosas que hacer y me quitas el tiempo**- le dijo Itachi en tono frió-

**Tobi solo quería saludar a Itachi-kun** – dijo en tono triste pero sin embargo se fue del lugar-

**Que frió eres con la gente que es amable contigo** – le dijo Latis dejando su posición y sentándose en el piso-

**Hm, no sabes ni lo que dices. Y si no quieres estar en peligro o meterte en problemas será mejor que no te acerques mucho a el-** le dijo el joven – Ahora, veamos……

Itachi camino hacia donde estaba Latis y se agacho para quedar a su altura, ella se pego aun más a la pared y lo miro con la mirada desafiante.

**Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber…..**

-**No te diré anda de Konoha -**

**-Hm,Konoha no me importa** – le dijo con una sonrisa**- ¿Conoces a mi ototo?**

-**Si, conozco a Sasuke-kun** – le contesto mirándolo con desconfianza-

- **¿Tu hermano es el tutor de Naruto-kun no es así? - **

**- Si- **

**Sabes que le dirán a tu hermano, que te dejaran libre si entregan a Naruto?**

Latis abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, Itachi no la miraba ni con burla, ni soberbia, ni pena, simplemente la miraba.

**C-como pueden hacer eso……-**dijo negando con la cabeza- **Naruto es muy especial para Iruka, el jamás dirá que si. **

**Y si fuera a Naruto a quien el mandaran el mensaje?, el vendría sin dudarlo –**

Asi que por esa razón estaba ahí, todo lo habían planeado seguramente desde hace tiempo. Y ahora probablemente Naruto y Sasuke ya debían de estar en camino para rescatarlos, y Sai, y si Sai estaba con ellos?, le harían daño seguramente.

No quería que le hicieran daño a nadie por tratar de salvarla ni que cambiaran la vida de nadie por la suya, no quería estar en ese lugar no quería.

Antes de entrar totalmente en un estado de conmoción la puerta se abrió por segunda vez en la mañana y por esta entro Hidan y con eso Latis termino de explotar.

**-TU!!**

Itachi la miro pararse y correr hacia donde estaba el peliplateado pero no hizo nada para detenerla.

-**ahh, con que ya tienes un poco de fuerza**- dijo Hidan con una sonrisa burlona mientras esquivaba los golpes de la joven-

**-¡Tu fuiste quien me trajo aquí!!!!!!**

**-jajajajaja mucho gusto!**

**-Eres un…!!!**

**-Suficiente Hidan – l**e dijo Itachi –

Itachi dijo las palabras pues el otro joven estuvo a punto de soltar un golpe contra la joven, pero ella seguía tratando de darle con sus puños y si seguía así terminaría por romper la paciencia de Hidan.

Itachi la tomo con sus brazos por la espalda ,apretándola fuertemente para que no removiera pero aun así forcejaba y sentía su pecho subir y bajar dificultosamente por lo apretado que estaba .

**Pein dice que tenemos una misión en la tarde, que estés listo**- le dijo Hidan- **adiós** – dijo a Latis-

-**Debes de ser mas lista y saber cuando controlarte, en tu situación si Hidan te hubiera golpeado probablemente ya estarías muerta**- le dijo Itachi soltándola-

**-Ese maldito bastardo** –

Itachi camino hasta el cuarto del baño y regreso con una caja, después de sentó en el borde de la cama.

**-Ven**- dijo con voz fría-

**No**-

**Deja revisar esa herida de tu cuello, si se agrava te puede ir mal. Tus amigos te están buscando almenos sobrevive hasta que puedas verlos-**

Ella no dijo nada y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda. Itachi fue quitando la venda del cuello la cual estaba algo dura por la sangre seca, y pegada a la piel en algunas partes. La herida estaba sanando bien pero necesitaba desinfectante si no se podía agravar de nuevo.

**-Esto te va a arder**-

Itachi puso una mano en su cama para apoyarse y con la otra paso el algodón por el cuello.

-**ahhg**- musito latis mientras inconcientemente apretaba la mano de Itachi que estaba sobre el colchón, al darse cuenta la soltó-

El no dijo nada y siguió con lo que hacia. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había curado a alguna persona, la última vez……………..fue a Sasuke.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Suna, kankuro hizo todo lo posible por que nos urgiera un conflicto con su aldea y Konoha, el que Gaara hubiera dio secuestrado en la aldea de la hoja era un problema y muchos estaban molestos, pero el sabia que Gaara había decidido estar así por cuenta propia y eso fue lo que hizo calmar a los desconformes.

Kankuro también tuvo que calmar a Matsuri, la antigua aprendiz de Gaara. Al explicarle lo que había pasado la jovencita rompió en llanto y tuvo que abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Sabia que ella y su hermano eran muy allegados y tenia dudas acerca de cual era su verdadera relación.

Temari se había quedado en Konoha por cualquier inconveniente, después de lo sucedido había seguridad por toda Konoha y sabía que no le pasaría nada a su hermana.

* * *

Ya era noche y Hinata se encontraba en la casa de Naruto, había pasado todo el día en su habitación mirando las cosas que había y que Naruto le había enseñado en algún momento por lo que no sentía que anduviera husmeando.

Hacia frió, probablemente si naruto estuviera ahí la abría abrazado fuertemente hasta que este se le quitara , pero el rubio no regresaría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Hizo a un lado las cobijas y se metió en la cama recargando su cabeza en la almohada y sintiendo el aroma de su novio por todo el lugar, se quedaría ahí no le importaba que tuviera que decir su padre cuando la mirara.

**-Naruto, te amo. Regresa pronto**- dijo mientras miraba una foto de ella y el rubio que había aun lado de la cama-

**Continuara…..**

**Fue una continuación corta pero me gusto, aun asi les prometo que la proxima sera mas larga ;;**

**Kakashi y Rin , para aquellas personitas que decian que el deberia de estar con alguien pues ando pensando las cosas haber que pasa xDD, con sakura pues no confia en Deidara, y Deidara solo le importa su arte , ya iran pasando mas cosas con ellos pero algo es seguro Sakura es de Sasuke asi que u.u , ahhh tobi me encanta es tan lindo el aunque no le cae muy bien a Itachi , ya veran por que , aunque quizas muchos ya se lo imaginan, bueno y pues Latis ya casi no le muestra miedo hasta accedio a que le curara la herida , si se dieron cuenta en el titulo y esta escena quizas encuentren algo oculto no tan oculto que ira pasando en el futuro con ellos, Kankuro en suna tratando de arreglar asuntos , y Hinata tan linda y enamorada quedandose en la casa de Naruto ;;.**

Y ahora para cambiar un poco la cosa**, Naruto les contestara sus reviews .**

**L.I.T:** Gracias por leer el fic de Sharpey dattebayo! Espero que te gustara este tambien!

**Happy-witch**: Que bien que leiste todos los capitulos!, aunque avecez la autora escribe cada cosa, como eso de cuando Hinata y yo no nos podiamos ver, eso no me gusto dattebayo! Muchas gracias por leer!

**Sakuritah:** Pobre de Sakura chan en akatsuki, si Sasuke supiera que esta con ese tipo seguro lo mata , muchas gracias por tu review!

**Asdsadsadasd **: Si, la verdad es que se tardo mucho y trajo una continuación pequeña, pero que se cree?!, yo me encargo que la otra sea mas larga y la traiga antes dattebayo!

**Yakitsu:** Le acabas de alegrar el dia a Sharpey con esa noticia, 3 de la mañana?!, Sharpey te manda muchos abrazos. A mi lo que me alegra es el ramen, cualquier tipo de ramen, por que hay muchos mmmm creo que ire por uno, otra cosa que me pone feliz es pasar tiempo con Hinata siempre y cuando no este Neji con su cara de amargado, y tambien me alegra que….bueno me apresuran asi que adios y saludos dattebayo!.

**AELITA UZUMAKI : **Tu apellido es igual al mio pero que guay!!! Ese si que es un buen apellido, el baka de Sasuke siempre presume de su clan ahora nosotros tambien podemos hacerlo dattebayo!, Ero-sennin?, la culpa es de Sharpey por escribir estas cosas , digo gracias a sus cosas me vine a enterar de todo lo que hacen Sasuke y Sakura chan, y no se diga de Sai que siempre quiere tener cerca a Latis chan dattebayo!.

**chioryuchiha: **Yo se muy bien que yo, el gran Naruto uzumaki te a cautivado, por que hay que aceptar que sin mi el fic no seria lo mismo, Yo sere quien salve a Gaara,Sakura y Latis. Y ah si tambien estan Sasuke, Sai y su hermano extraño que nos ayudo un poco, pero yo soy el mejor dattebayo!

**Akarui-Wakai: **Muchas gracias por parte de Sharpey, esperamos que la historia te siga gustando , tengo unas ideas que le dire a la autora como por ejemplo que yo este mas tiempo con Hinata, o comiendo mas ramen, o comiendo mas ramen con Hinata, o siendo Hokague comiendo ramen con Hinata , o tambien que….bueno,bueno me apresuran otra vez, gracias por leer dattebayo esperamos verte por aquí otra vez!.

**Ahora diganme quien quieren que les conteste los reviews la proxima continuación?, si le quieren hacer alguna pregunta a algun personaje tambien ponganla y are que se las conteste. Bye bye saludos .!**


	14. Latidos

**Changos, ustedes me hacen pensar una cosa y luego pensar otra xD. Como sea, muchas gracias atodas esas personas que me mandaron un mensaje dandome su apoyo, gracias a ustedes estoy aquí , la verdad yo pense que ya no habia gente que leyera el fic , me alegra saber que no es asi. Eso si unas cosas, el fic duro mucho en categoría 'T' , y muchooooooo después lo subi a 'M', y tambien es cierto que en los Lemons hay mas reviews no mientan xDDD. Ok ya xDD. Bueno muchas gracias espero no defraudarlos en el fic, pueden darme sus opniones para que este tenga mas d elo que a ustedes les guste, al final es para ustedes la historia. Bueno aquí tienen la continuación.

* * *

**

**Cap.14 Latidos **

Habían corrido todo el día, siguiendo cualquier pista por mas pequeña que esta fuera, y tratando de conseguir información que les indicara que dirección continuar.

Ahora en contra de su desesperación, habían 'acampado' en el bosque, ya estaban muy lejos de Konoha pero estaba aun más de encontrar a sus seres queridos.

**-¿Y ahora que dirección seguimos?-** pregunto Naruto sentado frente a una improvisada fogata-

**No lose**- le respondió un mas que molesto Sasuke-

Ya no sabían hacia que lugar seguir, eran Ninjas de Elite y sin embargo al estar tratando con un enemigo como lo era akatsuki incluso para ellos les era difícil el seguirles el paso.

Sasuke se encontraba desesperado por encontrar a Sakura , a Sai le pasaba lo mismo con Latis, y Naruto quería que todos estuvieran bien y así poder regresar sanos y salvos a Konoha.

Sai se encontraba unos metros mas atrás de ellos dos, sentado en una piedra que había aun lado de un árbol, entre sus manos tenia un cuaderno el cual miraba su contenido detenidamente.

**Yo, se una forma en la que nos pueden indicar el camino correcto** – dijo el ANBU mirando una pagina de su cuaderno-

-**ah? Es eso cierto sai?-** le pregunto Naruto volteando a verlo-

-**Por que no nos habías dicho antes?, te quieres hacer el importante?-** le espeto Sasuke con la voz molesta-

**-No, Sasuke-bastando** – le dijo Sai con una sonrisita-

Sasuke lo miro fríamente, si estuviera mas cerca de el probablemente ya habría desenfundado su espada para clavársela a sai.

**¿De que se trata Sai?-** le pregunto Naruto tratando de desviar una de sus ya comunes peleas-

**- Nos mostrara el camino preciso, pero también les mostrara a ellos en donde nos encontramos**.

**y si fallas que?, estaremos en la dirección equivocada y con Akatsuki siguiéndonos**- le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante-

-**No tiene Falla**- le dijo Sai-**Es un jutsu de rastreo , lo perfeccione en raíz, dibujo a la persona que se busca , uso mas chakra de lo normal y esta nos señalara el camino en la que se encuentra, el punto débil es que por unos segundos las personas que se encuentren alrededor de esa persona podrán sentir nuestro chakra y si no nos movemos rápido, nuestra localización también.**

Guardaron silencio, en el que pensaron las posibilidades de usar ese jutsuu o no , Si los encontraban habría el problema de cuantos miembros de akatsuki serian los que irían por ellos, querrían ir por Naruto y lo más probable es que por lo menos fueran dos.

**Si tu implantas chakra, en esos dibujos vivientes que haces**- dijo sasuke**- Akatsuki solo sabrá que es tu esencia, no sentirán la de Naruto ni la mía o si?.**

**No, solo sentirán la presencia de la persona que implanta el chakra**- le contesto sai con su típica seriedad-

**¿Y que estamos esperando?! Hay que hacerlo ya dattebayo**! – dijo Naruto-

**-Naruto, no es tan simple…-** trato de decirle el Uchiha-

**Pero esa técnica solo la podremos usar una vez Sasuke! – **le dijo el rubio**- usarla dos veces, seria como gritarles en donde estamos!**

Sasuke guardo silencio unos segundos apretando los puños al sentir impotencia y quizás su orgullo lastimado, el había pensado en poner chacra en algún dibujo de Sai esperando que quizás Itachi fuera el que viniera a enfrentarlos y así poder saldar su cuenta, pero era un sentimiento muy envidioso el pensar solo en su venganza y no en el bien de la misión. Naruto tampoco podía usarlo, eran obvias las razones……

**Lo are yo…-** dijo Sai habiendo pensado ya en que era el único que podía usar verdaderamente la técnica-

-**Dibuja Latis-chan –** dijo naruto- **es probable que la tengan con sakura….**

Seguían en sus mismos lugares, naruto y Sasuke cerca de la fogata y Sai sentado en la roza junto al árbol. El pintor tomo un pergamino y un pincel con tinta, al instante comenzó a dibujar con una exactitud que parecía una fotografía.

Unos sellos con sus manos y al instante el dibujo salio del pergamino tomando la apariencia exacta de la joven de ojos azules. Sai se puso de pie y se acerco a los labios del dibujo con vida y le beso, pasando en ese mismo acto parte de su chakra.

Naruto miro sonrojado hacia otra parte mientras se rascaba una mejilla con su dedo índice y Sasuke rodó los ojos en un gesto de fastidio.

**Muéstranos la dirección en la que esta tu verdadera forma-**

La pintura de Latis hablo, y Sai tuvo que cerrar los ojos al escuchar la voz exactamente igual a la de la joven….

**Al norte,** - dijo apuntando con su mano- **pasando los lagos eternos, y aun mas lejos de los bosques lluviosos. En el lugar más hermoso, en el que pareciera que no hay nada , ahí se encuentra a quien buscas.**

Tenían lo que ocupaban y ahora tenían que darse prisa.

**-Sai, rompe el juntsu , tenemos que irnos**- le dijo Naruto con voz serena-

En anbu miro la figura que tenia enfrente mirándolo , hizo unos sellos y la figura se desvaneció.

La noche les bañaba sus siluetas sus corazones se encontraban acelerados al sabe el lugar que tenían que encontrar, el lugar en el que estaban esas personas que buscaban tan afanosamente.

**Esperen –** dijo naruto deteniéndose- Vean eso….

Sobre sus cabezas volaba lo que parecía ser un halcón.

**-Lleva tiempo siguiéndonos…-**dijo Sai-

**Hm** – musito sasuke mientras le arrojaba una kunai-

El animal esquivo el arma descendiendo sobre sus cabezas y yendo a aterrizar sobre el hombro de alguien.

**Eres igual a tu hermano Sasuke-kun , ninguno de los dos sabe apreciar el arte** – dijo Deidara con el ave de arcilla sobre su hombro-

Los tres ninjas se pusieron en guardia. ¿Los habían encontrado gracias al juutsu de Sai?, no imposible, Deidara debió de saber en donde se encontraban desde mucho tiempo antes.

**-¿En donde esta Sakura?!** – le espeto Sasuke de forma amenazadora mientras desenfundaba a Kusanagi-

**Itachi-Kun estará triste al saber que tu prioridad ya no es encontrarlo a el, un**- dijo Deidara en tono de burla-

-**Contesta mi pregunta!!!!**

**- Ella se encuentra bien si eso es lo que quieres saber un - **

Sasuke estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre el rubio para atacarlo pero Naruto lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro derecho antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

**Bienes por mí?** – le pregunto el jovencito de ojos azules-

**No, un. De hecho me mandaron a enviarte algo** – dijo Deidara mostrando un pergamino-

Deidara dio un paso, y fue ahí cuando Sasuke activo su sharingan, Naruto comenzó a crear su razengan y Sai su espada.

**Si que son precavidos un** – dijo Deidara con una sonrisa en sus labios- **Dejare esto aquí Naruto-kun** –dijo hincándose y poniendo el pergamino en el suelo- **es un mensaje, léelo y piénsalo bien un.**

**Deidara dejo el pergamino en el suelo, luego hizo unos sellos y el ave de su hombro se hizo lo suficientemente grande para que se pudiera subir sobre ella.**

**Por cierto Sasuke-kun, Sakura tiene una piel muy suave – **le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado**-**

**-Maldito hijo de…….!!!!!!! **– exclamo el uchiha antes de tratar de atacar al miembro de akatsuki pero este ya se encontraba en el cielo de regreso a la base-

Sasuke trato de seguir a Deidara, con el Sharingan reluciendo en sus ojos. Ese comentario, ese maldito comentario que hizo ese idota!. Si se había atrevido a tocar a Sakura le cortaría uno por uno cada dedo.

Se estaba alejando de Naruto y Sai pero eso le importaba nada.

Naruto y Sai se habían quedado en silencio parados alrededor del pergamino .

**Puede ser una trampa-** dijo sai con su inexpresiva voz-

Naruto tomo el rollo entre sus manos.

**No lo sabremos s solo lo miramos**- respondió el rubio con esa personalidad que lo caracterizaba- **Es una carta……-**dijo al mirar la redacción-

_Naruto-kun:_

_Debes de estar más extrañado por esto, sin embargo puede ser una oportunidad para recuperar a alguien. Antes de eso permíteme explicarte un poco mas las cosas, Uchiha Sasuke también esta contigo no es así?, ya sea por su afán de encontrar a Itachi o por recuperar a Haruno Sakura. Sabes la razón por la que tenemos al kazekague y por la que tenemos a la Kunoichi, ahora permíteme decirte el caso de la otra muchacha. Tal vez ella tenga que darte las gracias por estar aquí, y es que de no ser por ti jamás la abríamos traído . Su hermano mayor es tu Tutor, eso lo sabemos muy bien , dime quieres que tu querido sensei siga sufriendo o quieres regresarle a su hermana?. El trato es, tu por ella, sin ningún rasguño , sana y salva . Entrégate pacíficamente y la dejaremos libre. Tienes una semana para pensarlo, descuida ya sabremos la forma de comunicarnos contigo._

Naruto apretó uno de sus puños mientras su mirada se tornaba triste.

-**Naruto?** – lo llamo el anbu-

El rubio le extendió el papel a Sai y cuando este lo hubo leído una expresión de sorpresa baño su rostro.

**Es mi culpa**- comenzó el joven de ojos azules- **iruka sensei siempre fue el único que confió y me apoyo cuando nadie mas lo hacia, y ahora por eso esta sufriendo, es mi culpa . Estas enamorado de ella Sai, y te juro que si quieres golpearme no moveré ni un solo músculo.**

Sai lo miraba a los ojos, tantas emociones, tantas. La oportunidad de tenerla junto a el , Acosta de su amigo……..

Un silencio en el cual Naruto se sentía la peor persona del mundo como lo había sentido tantas veces antes.

-**…………vayamos tras Sasuke** – fue lo único que dijo sai al pasar aun lado del rubio-

Naruto tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas de coraje que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Deidara, el rubio se había ido desde la madrugada anterior y era hora que aun no llegaba. No era que le importara, al fin y al cavo esta presa en una hermosa jaula de oro, pero presa .

Extrañaba a Sasuke y temía que cuando el fuera por ella se encontrara con Itachi y los dos pelearan.

-**Sasuke **– musito al pensar en la figura del Uchiha, en sus abrazos, en esos celos que mostraba, en sus besos, sus labios, su cuerpo con el que le daba calor por las noches-

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al akatsuki de la mascara.

-**Tu eres Sakura-chan verdad?-** pregunto Tobi-

**-Hai**-

Sakura lo miraba con desconfianza, con la misma mirada que le regalaba a cualquier cosa o persona que hubiera en ese lugar. A pesar de la actitud infantil del akatsuki el era un miembro de esta organización, y por alguna razón estaba ahí así que no seria bueno confiarse.

**umm, a Tobi le dijeron que te permitiera salir unos momentos a fuera , se que el cuarto de deidara es muy lindo pero….**

-**Ya entendí** – dijo sakura interrumpiéndolo-

Quería guardar fuerzas en caso de que hubiera una oportunidad de huir de ese lugar, o almenos para poder combatir cuando Sasuke y los otros llegaran. Por que irían por ellos, y los encontrarían de eso estaba segura, confiaba plenamente en Sasuke, en sus amigos, y en Konoha.

Se puso de pie y permitió que el akatsuki le pusiera las esposas de chakra alrededor de sus muñecas, luego salieron de la habitación .

Tobi la encamino entre los pasillos asta que llegaron a una gran puerta, la abrió y ella pudo mirar el paisaje mas hermoso de toda su vida. Había un lago en medio, árboles que lo rodeaban, flores, incluso podía escuchar a unas aves cantando.

**-Esto es…..-**

**Al jefe le gustan las cosas bonitas**- dijo el ninja mientras la adentraba mas en el paisaje hasta deterge bajo un árbol.-

Sakura no podía creerlo, había mirado el exterior muchas veces desde la habitación del rubio, pero la vista se la obstaculizaban los árboles así que no podía ver el paisaje plenamente. Pero estar ahí, era casi irreal, un lugar tan precioso, era casi imposible el imaginar que la base de akatsuki estuviera ahí.

Y todo eso le recordaba a Sasuke, cuando habían planeado ir a relajarse a algún lugar lejos de Konoha cuando cada quien terminara con sus respectivos encargos que tenían en esos momentos.

Flash Back.

Se encontraban en el patio trasero de la mansión uchiha, sentados en la repisa uno junto al otro mirando el atardecer que bañaba a los árboles de sakuras.

-**Podría estar aquí siempre** – dijo Sakura mirando el cielo-

**-¿Y por que no puedes?** – le pregunto sasuke con su gruesa voz-

-**Pues por que tengo deberes, por ejemplo con Gaara** – dijo la pelirosa sin apartar su mirada del anaranjado cielo-

-'**Deberes con Gaara? –** le cuestiono el con una ceja levantada-

Sakura se recostó apoyándose en sus codos.

-**Sabes a lo que me refiero Sasuke**- le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa-

**Después de que terminemos nuestras misiones, nos iremos a tomar un descanso lejos de Konoha……….y de Suna, para que olvides tu deberes con Gaara** – le dijo mirándola con sus ojos negros-

**Eres un celoso Sasuke!** – le dijo ella con una sonrisa-

**-No, simplemente clamo lo que es mió** –

-**Y Yo soy tuya?** – le pregunto con una sonrisa picara mientras le apartaba uno cabellos de su cara-

-**Completamente **– le dijo recostándose sobre ella-

**-Y tu eres mió?** – le cuestiono en un tono más dulce , mirando sus labios y sus ojos –

**Mhm – **musito besando su cuello**-**

**-Sasuke-**

El se separo de ese lugar que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba besando para mirarla a los ojos.

**-Si Sakura, soy tuyo – **

Ella primero abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió. Escuchar al orgulloso de Sasuke decir cosas como esa era de verdad sorprendentes, pero le agradaba la idea de saber que solamente ella era capaz de poder tener ese lujo con el.

Fin Flash Back.

Sakura cerró los ojos, cada día lo extrañaba más.

**Nos tratan como ganado al que tienen que cuidar bien para poder sacarle el mayor provecho** – dijo la Kunoichi con voz trémula-

**Es una manera un poco rara de describirlo**- dijo tobi- **Pero Deidara Sempai te trata muy bien sakura-chan..**

-**Lo hace por que así se lo pidieron**-

**Ah Deidara Sempai y a Itachi-kun solo les pidieron que las mantuvieran cerca de ellos para poderlas vigilar, Deidara Sempai se comporta como siempre lo hace , el es una persona muy genial ….**-comento el akatsuki con voz alegre-

Sakura lo miro con sorpresa¿ósea que Deidara la trataba bien por que así lo quería?, bueno entonces el no era tan desagradable. Pero que estaba pensando?! El era el enemigo! No se suponía que debía de tener esos pensamientos!!

-**Eso significa que Itachi debe de estar torturando a Latis-chan**- dijo sakura tratando de con esas palabras olvidar sus antiguos pensamientos-

**-No lo creo. Después de todo, Itachi también es alguien muy especial – **dijo Tobi con la voz mas gruesa-

Ella lo miro su voz había cambiado de a un modo mas…….oscuro. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?, por un momento le llego a dar miedo. Esa forma de referirse a Itachi era……aterradora.

**Prefiero estar en la habitación** – dijo ella tratando de que su voz no mostrara lo que sentía-

**um, Tobi creyó que a Sakura-chan le gustaría estar mas tiempo afuera **– dijo nuevamente con su característica voz**-** **Pero esta bien.**

Si Sakura en algún momento había pensado tratar de escapar ante la presencia de Tobi, ahora lo pensaba mas detenidamente, ese sujeto era extraño, y no en una forma muy agradable.

* * *

Siempre le había gustado la noche, y el mirarla la relajaba pero esta vez solo le traía pensamientos tristes. Estaba en la repisa que daba a la ventana sentada mirando hacia el exterior, se sentía mal, estaba siendo bien tratada ahí, ni siquiera estaba en un calabozo. No sabia en donde tenían a Gaara, imaginaba que su hermano debería de estarlo pasando muy pensando en que podrían estarla torturando o en que quizás ya estuviera muerta, si el supiera. Si pudiera, le diría que estaba 'bien' y que se tranquilizara, pero la telepatía no existía y no vería a Iruka hasta que alguien más llegara a ayudarles.

La puerta se abrió y volteo a ver, siguió con su mirada hacia fuera.

**¿Qué haces ahí?** – le pregunto Itachi mientras se quitaba su capa , había estado todo el día afuera y ya era muy noche-

-**No estoy tratando de buscar una forma de huir si a eso te refieres**- le contesto ella- **además, la ventana tiene chakra y probablemente un Juutsu en ella.**

**Hm, que inteligente** – le contesto el con voz fastidiada-

-**Para tu información, me encontraba haciendo mi examen jounin cuando tus compañeros llegaron** – dijo Latis por fin volteándose a verlo-

Itachi no le respondió, se acerco a ella y le dio lo que parecía ser un plato con arroz.

-**Come-** era mas una orden que una sugerencia-

-**No, quiero hacerlo** – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

**No has comido nada en los cuatro días que llevas aquí , come** – su voz parecía mas fuerte-

**Te dije que no quiero** – Latis movió su mano tirando el plato al suelo lo miraba a los ojos sin bajar sin mirar hacia otra parte-

En un segundo Itachi ya la había estampado contra la pared deteniéndola por las muñecas con sus brazos a cada lado de su cara.

**Tú crees que me importas verdad¿Crees que lo que hago es personal o no?. Pues déjame decirte que no es así, y que lo primero que te dije fue que no me hicieras enojar-** su voz era amenazadora, fría y la fuerza que usaba contra sus muñecas le estaba lastimando-

**D-dejame…**

**-Eso debiste de haber pensado antes de tratarte de hacer la importante .**

**-A-almenos a mi no me odia mi hermano **

Itachi sonrió de lado mientras apretaba aun más la fuerza de su agarre.

-**Mmg!**

-**Ni tú, ni Konoha saben nada de lo que paso…..ni siquiera Sasuke-**

Ella lo miro sorprendida, incluso pareció que el se sorprendió al estarle diciendo esas cosas. Latis al sentir mas débil el agarre de Itachi trato de mover su pierna para darle una patada en su costado , pero el haciendo nuevamente uso de su fuerza inmovilizo su ataque tirándola al piso con el sobre ella.

**Tu…..tu clan….tu….no**

**-jah, ahora que tantas tonterías dices...**

**Tonterías?, Una tontería es que uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha este en la peor organización del mundo ninja….**

**¿No te callas verdad?**

**¿ Por que debería de hacerlo?**

**Por que eso hace toda la gente –**le dijo entrecerrando los ojos-

**Yo no soy como toda la gente,Itachi-**

Había pronunciado su nombre, lo había dicho como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Lo podría haber tomado como una falta de respeto y matarla en ese mismo momento como aria con cualquier otro, pero estaba demasiado entretenido como para hacerlo.

**Hm –**musito serio**- Tu nombre, es Latis verdad?**

**Hai, ahora que?, buscaras aun mas información para sacarle provecho**?- le cuestiono con el ceño fruncido**-**

**-No, pero no** **te da miedo estar así, puedo matarte en un segundo si lo quisiera**- le dijo en su oído-

Estar así, con Uchiha Itachi sobre ella , el prodigio de su clan y uno de los ninjas más fuertes .

**No, además** – le dijo tomando el rostro de Itachi con una de sus manos- **eres igual a todos los demás y a la vez tan diferente.**

La miro a los ojos, sin importarle el hecho de que ella tuviera una de sus manos sobre su mejilla . Que extraño pensamiento tenia sobre el, y sin embargo el mismo había pensado de esa forma en alguna ocasión.

Era hermosa si, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no pensaba eso, con ella sucedía lo mismo, Latis reconocía que Itachi era apuesto, Muy apuesto de hecho con una sensualidad que parecía irreal.

Había atracción entre ellos, entre sus peleas, insultos, miradas, palabras, había algo que le llamaba l atención al otro más que la apariencia física.

Itachi se agacho hasta la altura de su rostro , sus narices chocaron levemente, y si el ladeara su rostro podría besarla en los labios…

Continuara…..

* * *

**Chan chan!, Beso o no? º0º!, pues me apure con la continuación xDDD. Enserio que hice lo mejor que pude. Ahora recuerden preguntas a algún personaje, háganlas y con mucho gusto me encargo de ello :L **

**Otra cosa, tendre mucho tiempo libre gracias a mis vacaciones, asi que ya saben , propuestas, opiniones, dudas, todo lo que quieras se los podre responder . Ademas por esta misma razon es muy probable que actualize pronto, asi que ya saben :3.**


End file.
